El plan B
by Alanacullen
Summary: "Basada en The Back-Up Plan" ROsalie ha desistido en la búsqueda del hombre de sus sueños, por lo que decide ser madre soltera que es su plan B por medio de la inseminación artificial. El mismo día conoce a Emmett cuando los dos intentan coger el mismo taxi, el destino se encargara de llevarlos por el mismo camino... Humor, Drama, disfruten
1. ¡Inseminación!

**Holaas crayolas! =) nueva historia Adaptación de la película THE BACK UP PLAN con otra de mis parejas favoritas ROSALIE & EMMETT espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios, criticas, recomendaciones lo que quieran!**

**Los Personajes pertenecen a S**_**tephenie Meyer **__**yo solo me juego con ellos xD**_

**-¡Oh por dios Rosalie! Como has podido venir sin hacerte la pedicura?, Que vergüenza**- se reprendió a si misma mentalmente mientras miraba sus pies, mas específicamente sus uñas que tenían un tono rojo gastado y gritaban por un retoque- **bien, si estuviera con un hombre de verdad tal vez me la habría hecho** –pensó- **y también la cera….**

**-Disculpe no me he hecho la pedicura- **arrugo la frente deseando no haber dicho eso en voz alta, un segundo después la cara de su ginecólogo se asomaba por entre sus piernas dejándola ciega por un instante gracias a la linterna que tenia sujeta a la frente, Rosalie coloco su mano derecha entre la luz y su rostro para tapar el resplandor.

**-Que?** Pregunto el doctor Eleazar

**-Mis dedos-** respondió dudosa señalándolos, el doctor soltó una risita

**-No te veo los dedos, sino el cuello del útero-** respondió antes de volver su atención a esa área, rose frunció el labio algo apenada e incomoda

**-Genial! Ahora si me gustaría que mirara mis dedos-** dijo en un susurro

5 minutos después Eleazar salió de entre sus piernas con una sonrisa, dejando los materiales utilizados en la bandeja quirúrgica

**-Hecho!-** mientras se quitaba los guantes de goma **-mantendremos las piernas elevadas por 10 minutos y luego podrás irte- **giro el cronometro y presiono el botón para que la camilla tomara una posición mas inclinada

**-Ok!** - Dijo rose poco convencida

**-Relájate, todo ira de maravilla-** le sonrió- **presiento que tu y…..** – tomo el tubo de ensayo de la rejilla y leyó la etiqueta- **CRM-1O14 tendrán un bebe precioso**

Ella sonrió **– Gracias-** Eleazar palmeo su pierna y abandono el consultorio

Rosalie parpadeo varias veces aun digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar, **ya esta hecho **pensó, el primer paso listo, la carrera comienza y si todo salía bien ya no abría marcha atrás, se acomodo en la camilla y subió las piernas suspendiéndolas en el aire como en la clase de Pilates. Suspiro, - **De verdad espero que funcione, llevo tanto tiempo deseándolo- **cerro los ojos – **tal vez no sea exactamente como lo imagine- **apretó los ojos **- lo cierto es que esperaba un poco mas de apoyo**

**Flash back**

_**-Estas loca rose!- **__Sentencio su amiga bella mientras picaba un pollo en la mesada de la cocina_

_**-Eso lo dices tu porque ya tienes hijos Bella-**__ replico recargando los codos en el mesón acunando su rostro entre sus manos_

_**-Por eso lo digo, te habla la voz de la experiencia, no es fácil criar a un hijo y menos sola Rosalie-**_

_**-Bella por favor, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, cuantas madres solteras no hay en el mundo?**_

_**-Pues si y ninguna ha dicho que sea un lecho de Flores, porque no te esperas unos años mas? Quien quita y llegue ese ser especial?- **__acompañando las ultimas palabras con un suspiro bastante exagerado, Rosalie rodo los ojos_

_**-NO, estoy a punto de cumplir 35 años, quiero ser madre y conocer a mis nietos, además, si esa persona no llego en 35 años que te hace pensar que lo hará ahora?, he salido con una cantidad de hombre en mi vida y ninguno era el adecuado PUNTO, es ahí donde entra el plan B- **__sonrió_

_**-MAMAAAAA! Robert le quito la cabeza a mi muñecaaaa!-**__llego corriendo una pequeña con los ojos anegados en lagrimas y el cuerpo de un bebe de juguete sin cabeza en los brazos hasta las piernas de su mama, Bella bufo y bajo a la altura de la nena – __**ROBERTO ANTONIO MASEN ven acá inmediatamente- **__alzo un poco la voz mientras acariciaba los risos caramelo de la pequeña Kristen, un minuto después el pequeño Robert de 6 años atravesó la puerta de la cocina con sus manos en la espalda y la cabeza gacha mientras se escondía un poco detrás de la silla donde se encontraba Rosalie_

_**-No te escondas!- **__lo reprendió su madre – __**Que te he dicho de molestar a tu hermana? –**__ El pequeño se paso una mano por su ya despeinado cabello cobrizo mientras respondía_

_**-Que es más pequeña y por eso tengo que jugar con ella y cuidarla…. Y no hacerla llorar-**__ dijo mientras se ruborizaba avergonzado cuando noto que Rosalie lo veía enternecida_

_**-Y si ya sabes eso porque la haces llorar entonces?-**__ le pregunto mientras limpiaba los ríos de lagrimas y mocos de la dramática Kristen, Robert no contesto y repentinamente sus pies le parecieron lo mas entretenido del mundo __**– Tienes algo que decir? **_

_**-Lo siento Kristen, no quería hacerte llorar-**_

_**-De verdad?- **__Pregunto la pequeña pasando el dorso de su manita por su nariz _

_**-Si, te dejo jugar con i avioncito si quieres!**__ – le sonrió su hermano dejando ver el agujero que había entre sus dientes por su primer diente de leche caído _

_- SI, vamos!- chillo la pequeña, se tomaron de la mano y salieron a la sala, Bella los miro perderse por la puerta, suspiro __**"esto es todo los días y a toda hora" **__pensó y se levanto para seguir con su tarea de preparar el almuerzo. Rosalie solo sonreía imaginando una escena asi protagonizada por ella, un niño o niña que viniese a sus brazos en busca de consuelo y protección, la palabra mama refiriéndose a ella, se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto que su amiga le hablaba_

_**-Rose? –**__ esta sacudió la cabeza_

_**-Mhh? – **__se giro para verla_

_**- Después de ver esa escena, aun quieres encargar?**__ – Rosalie sonrió ampliamente _

_**-Definitivamente… ahora estoy 101% segura.-**_

**Fin Flas back**

**-Así que he tenido que resolverlo sola**- pensó- **analice todas las posibilidades –** inclino la labeza recordando

_**Flas back**_

_**-Y… Bueno… te gustaría ser el padre de mi bebe? – **__le soltó así sin rodeo alguno a su mejor amigo James quien la acompaño a cenar esa noche, el aludido que le había dado un trago a su bebida antes de escuchar la noticia se atraganto haciendo que la cerveza le saliera por la nariz, mientras tocia y jadeaba en busca de aire miro a su amiga con los ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder_

_**-Pero…. Es que tu te has vuelto loca Rosalie?-**__ contesto histérico- __**De que hablas?... no, no, no estoy en la cumbre de mi sexualidad, tengo planes de tener mucho sexo antes de tener un bebe, soy muy joven para ser padre**__ - decía una y otra vez mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro _

_**-James…**__ -Intento calmarlo Rosalie – __**James….JAMES**__- alzo la voz obteniendo su atención rápidamente – relájate, James eres mi amigo, no quieres ayudarme? – hizo un puchero- __**a ver, no tenemos que tener sexo**__ (créeme si así fuera no te lo hubiera pedido)- se dijo mentalmente- __**Y tampoco tendrás que asumir ningún compromiso-**__ se encogió de hombros- __**solo….necesito tu esperma…**__- contrajo la cara esperando una respuesta, los ojos de James bailaban por la mesa y sonrió divertido_

_**-Em…. Me estas diciendo que hace mucho que tu no….-**__ Rosalie abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza_

_**-Sabes que?, cierra la boca, OLVIDALO-**_

**Fin Flas back**

**-Me lleve un chasco con James, en que estaba pensando cuando se lo pedí?, bueno finalmente tome la decisión mas lógica y aquí estoy-** se dijo

Pasados los 10 minutos una enfermera entro y le informo que ya podía cambiarse, Rose se sentó en la camilla y estiro la espalda, bajo y fue tras el cubículo para colocarse sus jeans negros, se miro en el espejo mientras subía la cremallera y noto algo distinto, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa que hacia mucho no veía en ella, le trajo un recuerdo de su infancia, ella debajo del árbol de navidad cuando descubrió que santa le había traído los patines en línea de princesa que tanto había deseado, sonrió con nostalgia y aliso su cabello mientras salía del consultorio prometiéndose que hoy nada ni nadie arruinaría su felicidad, sintiéndose extraña después de lo ocurrido caminaba por el pasillo como pingüino tenia la idea de que si abría mucho las piernas algo malo pasaría, Eleazar la alcanzo y palmeo su hombro

**-Rosalie, no es necesario que camines así**- le informo ocultando una risa, ella respiro aliviada

**-Genial, ya me veía caminando por toda Manhattan así – **sonrió

**- Por cierto, conozco a un grupo de ayuda excelente para madres Solteras por si te interesa-**

-**No estaría mal-** afirmo con la cabeza

**-Bueno Rose que estés bien, nos veremos pronto, buen día- **

**-Hasta luego Doctor y gracias!- **se despidió y Eleazar se perdió por el pasillo, rose se sentía llena de energía y ni se fastidio cuando noto que estaba lloviendo a cantaros afuera, sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la clínica en Park Avenue sin preocuparse esta vez por su secado ni su maquillaje, solo quería sentir el olor de la lluvia, que las gotas chocaran con su rostro y dejar que ese sentimiento de felicidad le invadiera todo el cuerpo, camino hasta la acera y llamo con la mano el primer taxi libre que diviso, este aparco delante de ella y dejándose empapar una ultima vez por la lluvia subió, al cerrar la puerta otra persona hizo lo mismo del otro lado, ambos se miraron confundidos…

CONTINUARA!


	2. ¡Es mi taxi!

**Segundo Chapter =D disfruten!**

**-Disculpa, es mi taxi!-** dijo Rosalie mirando con una ceja levantada a ese "**ATREVIDO**".

**-Es de tu propiedad?-** pregunto Emmett sacudiendo el agua de su cabello negro

**-No, pero iba a rentarlo-** contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

**-Pues, yo también,-** replico el imitando su tono. – **Si ves a alguien llamado un taxi y este se detiene frente a el no puedes subirte y decir que es tuyo.- **Explico, Rose lo miro incrédula

**-Quien ha dicho que te he visto?.-** ya empezaba a irritarse

**-He visto que me veías.-** Respondió Emmett picándole un ojo, rose seguía sin creer el cinismo de aquel hombre. Dirigió la vista al conductor que los miraba por el espejo retrovisor

**-Sr. Podría decirle a este "caballero"**,- enfatizo la palabra- **que yo lo he llamado primero.- **le sonrió pero el chofer hizo caso omiso y se limito a leer el diario

**-Oye, no se de donde seas pero aquí en la ciudad tenemos un código para las personas que llegan primero al taxi.- **comenzó a explicarse Emmett

**-Que?, sabes que olvídalo, quédate con el taxi "caballero" y eso solo porque estoy de buen humor y no quiero que me lo fastidies.**- le dio una ultima mirada y salió del taxi acto que Emm imito

**-Que te pasa? Por que te bajaste?.-**

**-Querías un caballero no? hay tiene el taxi Damisela.- **lo señalo pero el taxi se puso en marcha dejándolos a ambos en el medio de la calle mirando como se alejaba

**-Eso fue estúpido**,- dijo Rosalie**.- Por que te bajaste?, eres un tonto, ahora ningún taxi se detendrá, estoy empapada.**

**-Me has dicho que te iba a fastidiar tu buen humor y me sentí culpable…. Espera me llamaste tonto?- **cuando se percato Rose ya iba a unos cuantos metros de distancia y tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, llegaron a la estación y tomaron el mismo vagón que estaba atestado de gente, Rose se recargo en unos de las barras y Emmett la imito quedando con las espaldas juntas

**-Te he fastidiado tu buen humor?-** Quiso sacarle conversación

Rose rodo los ojos,- **Te agradecería que no me dirigieras la palabra.**

Bajaron en la misma estación, Rosalie lo miraba disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo mientras subían las escaleras, se giro para enfrentarlo cuando llegaron a la avenida

**-Me estas siguiendo?.-** pregunto ya molesta, y algo asustada y si aquel tipo era un maniático o algo por el estilo? "**Bueh, no tiene cara de maniático** "pensó,

Emmett sonrió

**-Nop, extrañamente veníamos a la misma avenida, si hubiese sabido eso desde un principio hubiera compartido el taxi**.- sonrió mas ampliamente dejando ver sus hoyuelos, Rosalie lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y giro en sus pies para seguir su camino mientras Emmett la seguía de cerca

**-Y se puede saber por que estas de tan buen humor?.-** pregunto escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jeans

**-Pues…. no es tu asunto pero me están pasando cosas buenas.- **Sonrió

**-Eso es estupendo, espero que siga así.- **el se detuvo y ellalo hizo unos pasos mas adelante

**-Gracias,-** sonrió – **Espero que te valla bien en la vida, ah y te aconsejo que no robes mas taxis, nunca sabes cuando puedes toparte con un luchador de zumo, una mujer con un mal día o una viejita con un bolso lleno de ladrillos**.- ambos rieron y ella volvió a retomar su camino

**-HEY!-** llamo su atención.- **aquí hay una moneda**,- Emmett se hinco para mirarla de cerca.- **Tómala, según dicen da buena suerte**.- Rosalie camino hasta el y también se hinco

**-Solo da buena suerte si esta de cara,-** tomo la moneda y la coloco al reverso en la acera**,- ahora traerá suerte a otra persona.- **se sonrieron por ultima vez y ella retomo por cuarta vez su camino,- **Adiós!.-** dijo sin voltear

-**Adiós,**- respondió tomando la moneda y mirándola perderse por la avenida

Rose camino las 3 cuadras que separaban a la estación de tren de su trabajo, iba pensando en cualquier cosa que alimentara su buen humor, como la llamada que le había hecho la pequeña Kristen unos días atrás diciéndole **"Tía te quiero mucho"** y porque no también recordando el encuentro con aquel hombre del taxi del cual ni su nombre sabia, sin darse cuenta llego a su tienda de mascotas, negocio del cual era dueña y manejaba junto con sus dos mejores amigo.

**-¡Hola!,-** saludo al entrar y se hinco para acariciarle la cabeza a su mascota, un hermoso Pugg negro y blanco, su bebe desde hacia tres años, se había enamorado del pequeño PATZO desde que lo vio por primera vez.

**-¡OH POR DIOS! Esta radiante,-** comenzó a dar saltitos Alice desde el mostrador cuando la vio entrar**,- James,-** lo tomo de los hombros**,- Esta radiante verdad?-** pregunto zarandeándolo

**-Mmm…si…es….-**

**-Cuéntanoslo todo.-** no lo dejo terminar y salto el mostrador quedando frete a ella

**-Pues… no hay mucho que contar-** respondió sonriente

**-No… nada interesante que contar-** dijo James,- **solo que te han inyectado un montón de esperma rubio de ojos azules, lleno de pecas, nada del otro mundo,- **siguió hablando como si no fuera nada del otro mundo

**-Era rubio, de ojos azules con pecas?-** quiso saber Alice,- **Que no habías elegido al pelirrojo ojiverde? Porque cambiaste de parecer?-**

**-Le dije que se quedara con el pelirrojo pero no m…-**

**-Vello púbico rubio? Buaggg- **Alice frunció el seño algo asqueada, rose rodo los ojos

**-No le he visto el vello era solo un frasco de semen.-** contesto

**-Y….y… como fue?-** Pregunto entusiasmada

**-Pues…. me acosté en la camilla, levante las piernas cinco minutos y se acabo, no sentí nada.- **relato rose mientras se servía café.

Alice ahogo una risita**.-Mas o menos es lo que dicen que se siente cuando tienes sexo con James.-** dijo mientras se tapaba la boca para no reír y Rosalie negaba sonriente

**-Pero que estas diciendo mujer?.-** James se hizo el ofendido

**- Si me necesitan estaré atrás con las piernas levantadas- **Rose cruzo el mostrador

**-Sera Rubio y pecoso….-** grito James

**-Tuviste tu oportunidad-** contesto desde la parte de atrás de la tienda.


	3. Grupo de Ayuda

Una semana después Rosalie decidió ir al grupo de ayuda para madres solteras que le había recomendado su doctor, al menos iría una vez para ver que tal la llevaban otras mujeres con la misma situación. Subió sus Jeans mientras miraba en el espejo su vientre, "Vamos Rose, solo ha pasado una semana" se dijo, paso su mano abierta por su vientre plano acariciándolo con su dedo pulgar mientras se miraba en el espejo, se coloco de perfil y respiro profundamente haciendo que su pancita y vientre se vieran mas abultados, sonrió complacida, deseosa por ver hecho realidad su mas grande sueño, se aliso la camisa y salió.

La dirección que le propino la secretaria del Doctor Eleazar la condujo a un pequeño y lindo vecindario. Una casa blanca con jardines muy bien cuidados se dejaba ver cuando el taxi aparco en el frente. Toco el timbre **"bastante escandaloso por cierto" **y una señora pelirroja y regordeta apareció con una enorme sonrisa y le dio la bienvenida con una voz chillona, al entrar le dio una mirada al salón y a sus asistentes, sonrió apenada y tomo asiento en la única silla libre, a su lado estaba sentada una rubia de rasgos finos con una pancita que se dejaba ver de 5 meses aproximadamente, la señora pelirroja tomo asiento en medio de todas y aplaudió dos veces para captar la atención.

**-Muy bien, estamos listas para iniciar. Bienvenidas a ¡MADRES SOLTERAS Y ORGULLOSAS!-** dijo con todo agudo y chillón.- **como bien nos define el titulo somos Madres, Soteras y Orrrgullosas.- canturreo, rose frunció el seño y se pregunto si la señora tenia algún problema,- muy bien… como sabemos algunas hemos adoptado, algunas hemos concebido con un donador, cada historia es distinta, pero con un mismo final, todas queríamos un bebe y conseguimos que pasara nosotras solas, Oh sii oh siiii!- **todas las asistentes asintieron enérgicamente mientras Rosalie no se hallaba cómoda en aquel lugar

**-Y….tu-** llamo su atención una mujer pelinegra que tenia una panza bastante avanzada**.- ya eres madre soltera o quieres convertirte en una.- **todas voltearon a ver a Rosalie

**-Emm… bueno… es que me insemine hace una semana.-** un coro de ¡Oh! Se escucho en la sala.- **Wow, "insemine", eso sonó extraño, me hace sentir como una vaca.-** sonrió a modo de broma pero las demás asistentes se quedaron serias

**-Bueno-** hablo nuevamente la pelirroja.- **hacemos lo necesario cuando no tenemos una pareja de pene….**- dijo seria.- **pero cuéntanos tu historia**

-**Si…siii… cuéntanos.-** dijeron todas

**-Bueno….pues… tengo una tienda de mascotas, antes trabajaba en el mundo empresarial, estuvo bien por un tiempo pero me di cuenta que no era la vida que quería para mi así que ahora estoy bien, tengo salud dinero, amigos, pero…. Bueno aunque tengo todas esas cosas, aun no llego esa persona indicada… por eso estoy aquí…**

**-El indicado**…- todas suspiraron.-** no se cuantas veces he oído eso!**

**-De pequeña siempre soñé que a esta edad ya tendría esposo e hijos…pero.- **rose bajo la mirada.- **no paso… asi que… creo que es hora de usar el plan B.- **intento sonreír

**-Pues…Rosalie escucha, si quieres un bebe nosotras en ¡MMADRES SOTERAS Y ORGULLOSAS! ¡Ajaaa! Seremos tu pareja…. Desde la inseminación hasta el nacimiento, el primer cumpleaños, su primera cita, la graduación y todo lo que pase… vamos a estar contigo.- **La cara de Rose era un poema, estaba entre "sáquenme de aquí por favor" y "gracias por querer ayudar", no sabia que decir.- **Em… Gracias.**- "creo" sonrió

**-Jane nació aquí-** hablo una de las presentes, el nombre de Jeidi se dejaba ver en el gafetito de identificación**.- en este cuarto.-** dijo risueña mientras estudiaba la habitación con ojos brillantes.- **justo donde estas tu sentada.- **Rosalie abrió los ojos y miro la alfombra

**-De..de verdad?**

**-Mjum!**

**-Aquí?-** aun sin creerlo**.- ¡OH!**

**-Increíble verdad?**

**-Mjum!, y cuanto tiempo ya tiene tu bebe?.-** pregunto curiosa, estudiando mejor a Jeidi que tenia algo que se movía bajo su blusa holgada, de pronto de debajo se su camisa salió una cabecita rubia

**-Tengo tres.-** dijo la pequeña sonriente dejando a rose muda.

Cortito xq es bendito jeje =)

Besos!


	4. ¡Segundo encuentro!

**Esa misma tarde….**

**-Fuiste a un grupo de apoyo? Para que quieres un grupo de apoyo?-** le pregunto Bella mientras caminaban por la acera

**-No te ofendas Bells pero…. tu no me apoyas mucho.-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Bella la miro con ojos entrecerrados

**-Claro que te apoyo.-** respondió casi que ofendida

**-Me dijiste que si amamantaba mis "CHICAS" se convertirían en peras flácidas, eso no ayuda mucho.**

**-Oye…. Agradece que estoy siendo honesta contigo!... y eso que no te he contado lo que el parto le hace a tu vejiga ni a tu vagina….- **Rosalie se detuvo con el seño fruncido

**-Q..Que le hace a tu vejiga?-** luego sacudió la cabeza rápidamente,- **sabes que mejor no me digas,** - siguió caminando- **ni siquiera creo estar embarazada, el doctor dijo que había que intentar varias veces, parece ser que el esperma congelado es lento**

**-Oye, me acompañas al mercado? Tengo que hacer panecillos para el día del maestro.- **dijo Bella con fastidio, rose alzo una ceja

**-Vas a hacer Panecillos? Tu?.-**

-**Ja, claro que no, compro los más desiguales, así nadie sospecha que no son míos.-** Rosalie negó con la cabeza

**-Anotare el tip.-**

**-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarlas?.-** pregunto una amable chica en el puesto de pasteles

**-Hola,**- saludo Bella.-** emm vengo por panecillos**

**-Bueno, estos son los de chocolate y vainilla.-** dijo señalándolos.-** ah y estas son las muestras de los de arándanos prueben una.-** ofreció amablemente la chica, Rosalie tomo la canastas y eligió un panecillo mientras estudiaba el lugar, a unos cuantos puestos de donde se encontraban reconoció al hombre del taxi, se permitió estudiarlo bien esta vez, era un hombre bastante alto, musculoso, cabello negro en rizos cortos, ojos claros y unos rasgos aniñados que le imprimían diversión y dulzura sin dejar de lado lo varonil y sexi…

**-Ahí esta el.- **anuncio a Bella sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras comía el panecillo

**-Quien?-** Bells busco con la mirada lo que rose veía con tanto interés

**-El hombre que vende queso, lo conozco-** tenia ganas de verlo más de cerca

**-Es sexy.-** respondió Bella como si nada y continúo seleccionando los panecillos, Rosalie se quedo observándolo mientras comía otra muestra

**-Vende queso?.-** se pregunto mas para si misma que otra cosa

**-Tu vendes hámsters Rose.-** contesto Bella sonriendo

La chica del puesto se percato del interés con que Rosalie miraba a Emmett y no se contuvo en preguntar

**-Les gusta lo que ven?.-** eso saco a Rose de sus pensamientos y giro para mirarla

**-Perdón?.-**

**-Hablo de los panecillos,- **mintió piadosamente.-** ya eligieron cuales llevaran?.- **sonrió

**-Hola Kate**- llego Emmett saludando alegremente, luego miro a Rosalie y parpadeo varias veces,- **Hola?,-** saludo nervioso. **-Q…que linda sorpresa.-** le sonrió**, -sabes donde trabajo?.- **pregunto confundido, Rosalie por su parte solo escucho el hola ya que después se perdió en sus ojos grises, en esos hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando sonreía

**-Que?, no, no sabia.-** salió de su encantamiento repentino

**-En…..tonces me seguiste hasta aquí?-** pregunto Emm con tono divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Rose frunció el seño

**-Que yo te seguí?-** bufo.- **Por favor es una broma verdad?-**

**-No se, dime tu!.- **

**- Vine a acompañar a mi amiga a comprar panecillos.- **se defendió

**-De verdad espero que compres algo por que te acabaste todas mis muestras.- **dijo Kate, Rosalie dejo la canasta en el mostrador y sonrió a modo de disculpas

**-Sea como sea, es un gusto encontrarte o encontrarnos así sabré tu nombre, yo soy Emmett…Cullen.-** extendió la ano

**-Soy Rosalie….Hale.-** tomo su mano y le dio un apretón rápido, emm sonrio

**-Yo soy Bella.-** sintiéndose ignorada completamente por su amiga que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Emmett**.- y como se conocieron?.-** Quiso saber

**-Me robo el taxi-** contestaron al unisonó, Emm la miro divertido mientras Rose lo fulminaba con la mirada

**-En…tiendo- **dijo Bella lentamente mientras observaba como aquel par se miraban y otra vez ella era ignorada.

**-Debemos irnos.-** aparto rápidamente los ojos de Emmett y miro a su amiga, bella la observo extrañada

**-Porque?.-**

**-Tenemos eso importante lo olvidaste.- **Rose intento comunicarle a su amiga con los ojos que debían irse pero Bella no entendía nada

**-Pues su cosa importante puede esperar unos minutos quiero que prueben mi queso.-** Emm interrumpió el lio de miradas y señalo su puesto, ambas lo miraron sin decir nada, el reflexiono sobre lo que acababa de decir**.- Oh lo dije en el buen sentido,-** se retracto

….

**-Pues este es nuestro queso chevre, es nuestro producto estrella, el queso que empezó todo como dicen.- **explicaba en su puesto mientras Bella y Rosalie fingían interés.- **Estos tienen corteza añejada, son fantásticos y estos son los añejados de leche est…..- **se percato que lo miraban sin interés alguno**.- Es aburrido verdad**

**-No, como crees.-** se apresuro a decir Rose ocultando su aburrimiento

**-Si lo es.-** respondieron Bella y el ayudante de Emmett desde detrás del mostrador

**-Lo siento, el es Jacob trabaja para mi, ellas son Rosalie y Bella**

**- Mucho gusto,-** respondió el moreno

**-Quieren llevarse unas muestras?- **

**-Amm… no, no es necesario.-** Respondió Rose

**-No eres intolerante a la lactosa cierto? porque eso seria un pro….-**

**-Si vas a venir en la noche verdad Enmm?.-** llego Kate sonriente a su lado

**-Emm…Yo…..-** miro a Rosalie nervioso**…- Si… claro.-** la campanita mental de Rose hizo diiiinn! "tiene novia", no es que estuviera pensando en tener algo con el pero no pudo evitar decepcionarse

**-Nos vamos?.-** giro rápidamente para mirar a Bella

**-Es que yo si quiero muestras.-** le dijo quedito, rose asintió con la cabeza

**-Bueno… yo me voy,-** medio sonrió y se despidió con la mano.**- Adios!- **

**-Adios,-** susurro Emmett mientras la miraba perderse a lo lejos.

…

**-Hola.-** Saludo mientras entraba a la tienda de mascotas

**-Cuéntalo todo Mujer…., quien es el?, a que se dedica?, como lo conociste? Dimeeee!.-** pregunto una emocionada Alice mientras cepillaba el cabello de un puddle blanco, Rosalie frunció el ceño y se acerco para acariciar al perrito

**-De que hablas?.-**

**-Daaaaaa! de Emmett, del mercado, llamo dos veces.- **Rose puso los ojos en blanco

**-Recuérdame matar a Bella.-**

**-Que es? Es un granjero?.-** quiso saber James quien estaba trepado en un banquito dándole de comer a los peces y resbalo cuando intento bajarse

**-Hace…. queso.- **respondió fingiendo darle poca importancia

**-Es menonita?-** pregunto mientras se acercaba

**-Ahh, también llamo Bella, dice que su queso feta es Increíble, eso quiere decir que tiene una consistencia solida o sea buenos músculos y que al gusto es ligeramente graso o sea que no es gordo y algo acido o sea que tiene carácter… lo que lo hace de buen ver…y… también interesante de probar.-** explico Alice con aire científico hablando del hombre mas que del queso, Rose y James la miraron como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

**-Esperen, quien es este idiota?.- **se irrito James

**-Estas loca Alice y que importa… es… solo alguien**.- Rose se sonrojo.-** ya… dejen el tema.- **

**-Te dio pena?.- **la acuso Alice señalándola con el dedo.-** SIP, te dio pena…-** canturreo

**-Ya déjenlo, y mejor prepárense para la firma de libros de esta noche.- **respondió mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda

**-Rose esto es importante, no puedes dejarnos así.- **insistió Alice con un puchero

**-El no es importante y aunque lo fuera…- **recordó a la chica del puesto-** no importa, porque no quiero estar con ningún hombre, entendieron?, y ahora a trabajar.-**

**-Las relaciones hay que trabajarlas….- **susurro Alice antes de que Rose se perdiera por la puerta

**-NO QUIERO UNA RELACION!- **contesto mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

Rose... esta sientiendo cosas por emeeeeeeeet xD ohhh


	5. ¿Primera Cita?

**Esa misma noche….**

**-Los perros tienen mentalidad de manada, si no establecemos liderazgo sobre los perros ellos tendrán un comportamiento errático o dominante-** El encantador de Jasper Withlock daba su conferencia con no mas de 30 personas presentes en la tienda de mascotas, era famoso por su gran habilidad para controlar los estados de animo y el comportamiento de los caninos, con 15 años de carrera tenia un programa de Tv muy conocido y había publicado varios libros, entre los mas conocidos "Yo soy el Jefe", "moviendo la cola" y "guau, guau si señor". Rosalie, James y Alice se encontraban en la parte de atrás escuchando con atención el monologo del "Guapo Encantador" como lo había llamado Alice desde que lo vio entrar por la puerta con una sonrisa torcida. Hasta el pequeño PATZO escuchaba atento desde su casita de perro**.-En otras palabras, en el mundo canino nosotros tenemos energía estable o inestable, eres líder o seguidor, cuando un perro se presenta con otro perro ¿que es lo que hace?-** Jasper hizo una imitación de un perro olfateando algo y todos los presentes rieron bajito**.-Ven?, bueno cuando un humano quiere conocer a un perro dice "ayyyy que cosa mas Edmosaaaa, mi vida que dulzura".-** imito la voz de una abuelita cuando le pellizca las mejillas a sus nietos. Todos estaban atentos a la actuación cuando Emmett asomo la cabeza en la tienda, dio unas cuantas ojeadas alrededor hasta que encontró su objetivo, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos camino sigiloso hasta colocarse al lado de Rosalie quien estaba escuchando absorta la explicación de Jasper, alzo la vista cuando sintió a alguien a su lado, lo miro por una milésima de segundo y luego miro hacía el frente hasta que su cerebro reconoció dos segundos después a su vecino y regreso la vista hacia el incrédula encontrándose con un Emmett sonriente, "no puede ser" se dijo mentalmente

**-Esto si que es muy raro.-** dijo en un susurro ya que Jasper seguía con su monologo.

**-Si verdad? Nos encontramos en todos lados, es de locos no? Puede que sea el cosmo, los mayas o la osa mayor que se alineo esta noche.-** le contesto Emmett tratando de disimular la charla mirando al frente fingiendo atención. Alice aparto por primera vez los ojos de Jasper, busco a Rose con la mirada y se percato que no estaba sola **"musculoso, alto y de buen ver, ES EL"** comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos y a darle codazos a James para que se fijara

**-Mmm.. Entonces el que estés aquí esta noche no es coincidencia si no que es culpa del cosmo, los mayas y la osa mayor?.-** pregunto con una ceja alzada mientras mordía su labio para no reírse por aquella ocurrencia

**-Mmm… En parte si… y también porque me encanta el…-** haciendo gesto con la cabeza señalando a Jasper quien continuaba su discurso. Rose negó en silencio

**-Que no tienes una cita hoy?.-** Pregunto y luego se golpeo mentalmente porque hasta ella se había escuchado como una ¿novia celosa?. Emmett no pareció percatarse y le respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo

**-No hasta mas tarde.-** Ella rodo los ojos y miro al frente

**-Al menos tienes un perro?-**

**-No….-** contesto encogiéndose de hombros- **pero puedo conseguir uno**- se acerco a ella. –**ahora que se como ser líder de manada**.- le susurro al oído, Rose siento que un rayo le pasaba por la espina dorsal y su corazón empezaba a batirle aceleradamente. Entre tanto Jasper seguía en su parloteo, había llamado a un voluntario del publico para dar una explicación de cómo debe un amo mostrarle a su mascota quien es el que lleva los pantalones (en este caso la correa) y Alice fue la primera en saltar al escenario improvisado entre risitas, Jasper la hizo colocarle un collar y una correa mientras el estaba en el piso en cuatro patas, pero no se la puso tan fácil ya que se tiraba y revolcaba cuan cachorro desobediente cada que ella intentaba colocarle la correa causando risas entre el publico.

**-Sabes, estoy algo ocupada.-** hablo Rosalie cuando su corazón se hubo calmado

**-Que? Tienes novio? Esposo, amigo con derecho? Dime, lo soportare.-** le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

**-No…. Pero…. No estoy interesa….-**

**-Como sabes que no estas interesada en mi? Tan feo soy? Tan poco atractivo? Tan aburrido? Porque nada de eso es cierto eh.- **

**-No… es que…-** resoplo- **es que ahora no…-** busco las palabras correctas.- **no me interesan los hombres**.- dijo en un susurro

Emmett soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente

**-Eres gay?-** con el seño fruncido

**-NO SOY GAY.-** Rosalie alzo la voz causando que todos los presentes se voltearan a mirarlos, mientras Alice aprovechaba la distracción para saltar sobre Jasper y ponerle de una buena vez la correa, sonriendo triunfante y dejando a un Jasper mudo y casi inconsciente en el piso gracias al golpe que se dio al caer.

**-Les importaría discutir afuera?.-** intervino una señora pelirroja que tenia un pomeranian negro en su regazo

**-Lo sentimos.-** se disculparon quedito mientras salían de la tienda

**-Este no es un buen momento para….-**siguió explicando una vez fuera de la tienda.-**Empezar algo comprendes?... estoy pasando por… Cambios**

**-Menopausia?-** una vez mas el grandote dijo lo primero que le paso por la mente y Rosalie estuvo a punto de darle un pisotón

**-Menopausia? Que edad crees que tengo?, eres inc….**

**-Ya olvida lo que dije y empecemos de nuevo, hola son Emmett Cullen y pensándolo bien tu y yo no funcionaríamos como pareja.-** dijo seriamente

**-Estuviste pensando en nosotros como pare…..**

**-Eres demasiado escéptica-** volvió a dejarla con la palabra en la boca y ella lo fulmino con la mirada **-que tal si solo somos amigos?**

**-Tengo bastantes amigos gracias.- **contesto rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de interrumpirla, el se cruzo de brazos

**-Nunca se tiene suficientes amigos. Que harás esta noche?**

**-Comprare de cenar e iré a la cama**

**-En Viernes?-** alzo ambas cejas y abrió los ojos como platos causando diversión a Rose que ladeo la cabeza para esconder una sonrisa. **–Eso corrobora mis sospechas de que no tienes suficientes amigos o por lo menos no uno como yo.- **sonrió con aire de grandeza. –**Te propongo algo.-** dijo y luego se cuadro frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros firmantemente dejando a Rosalie son aliento. **–No te espantes, es para que no salgas corriendo y escuches el plan.-** Explico y ella volvió a respirar, lo primero que había pensado cuando vio como sus manos se acercaban fue "**va a besarte"** lo que hizo que su corazón diera un salto y esas cosquillitas de la adolescencia volviera a su estomago.- **Ok este es el trato, también yo voy a comprar de cenar así que vamos al mismo lugar juntos, ordenamos, pagamos cada cual por su comida y nos despedimos.- **le explico pausadamente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa, Rose no sabia que decir aun su corazón no se recuperaba del todo y el quería que fueran juntos a comprar comida, **"que me pasa con este hombre?"** Hacia mucho no se sentía tan nerviosa por alguien que apenas estaba conociendo pero extrañamente le gustaba sentirse así, no podía negarse para siempre que Emmett era encantador, se limito a asentir con la cabeza temiendo que un suspiro se le colara si abría la boca.

**-Genial…-** festejo alzando los puños en gesto de victoria. **–Y a donde quieres ir?.-** pregunto como buen caballero y Rosalie dijo el primer lugar que se le cruzo por la mente

**-Gray's Papaya…! **

…

**-Esto debería de pasar por trampa, no es justo escogiste este lugar solo porque esta a dos cuadras de tu tienda.-** Emmett se quejo como un niño pequeño mientras tomaba sus bebidas de papaya y seguía a Rosalie hasta una mesita

**-¡No es cierto!-** se defendió. –**Lo elegí porque es el mejor.-** se encogió de hombros sonriendo

Emm entrecerró los ojos.- **Eso lo creeré cuando te vea probarlo porque no puedo creer que lo vallas a comer**

**Rosalie lo miro mientras abría la bolsa personalizada de el restauran y sacaba su Hot Dog para luego darle una mordida y alzar las manos en expresión de ¡TA-DAA!, Emmett la miraba encantado**

**-Feliz?- **dijo aun con la boca llena.** –esta delicioso, Has vivido toda tu vida aquí y nunca viniste a Gray's Papaya de la sexta avenida? Eres raro.- **sentencio dándole un sorbo a su bebida

**-Bueno… yo no he vivido aquí toda mi vida, me mude cuando mis padres pasaron a mejor vida.- **contesto también dándole un sorbo a su papaya. Rose se quedo seria unos segundos y agacho la cabeza

**-Lo sien**….- intento disculparse pero el no la dejo acabar

**-No… no te disculpes, cuando digo que pasaron a mejor vida me refería a que me dejaron todo el trabajo a mi jeje, viven en una finca a las afuera de la ciudad desde hace cinco años. Mi madre ama las plantas así que mi papa le compro unas cuantas hectáreas de terreno para que ella pudiera plantar sin restricción alguna, papa es un consentidor pero yo diría que es el mal de ser la única mujer de la casa.- **relato sonriente. **–Y tu? Tu familia?.-** Rosalie no pudo evitar el apretón en el pecho pero trato de medio sonreír antes de contestar

**-Mis…Padres murieron cuando era niña**.- Emmett cerro los ojos mientras se decía "metí la pata, metí la pata, metí la pata".- **Solo somos mi abuela y yo.-**

**-Yo…. Rose yo… lo sien…-** las palabras no le salían de la boca

**-No te preocupes, paso hace mucho tiempo.- **contesto mientras guardaba el resto de su Hot Dog en la bolsa e intentaba que la nostalgia no le invadiera el rostro. **–Me tengo que ir… **

**-Claro…. Pero… no puedes irte sola porque….- **comenzó a buscar una escusa convincente**.- mmm este vecindario es muuuuuy peligroso.- **soltó teatralmente y rose solo pudo negar sonriente mientras salían del restaurante

**-…Y donde estudiaste?- **pregunto ella después de caminar unos minutos en silencio

**-Pues…. Abandone la escuela, conocí a cierta pelirroja en un intercambio y….**

**-Espera espera adivino… se enamoraron locamente y se casaron en las vegas.- **contesto rose chasqueando los dedos mientras lo señalaba, Emm negó divertido

**-Y abrimos una posada en Vermont –**

**-Como se me escapo ese detalle.- **dijo ella riendo

**-No duro ni dos segundos, yo no sabía dirigirme ni a mi mismo y Victoria no sabia como acostarse con todos los empleados… así que nos divorciamos… ella se llevo todo, me mude con mis padres, trabaje para pagar deudas y busque la manera de no culpar a todas las mujeres del planeta porque ella era una Zorra…- **Dio un sorbo a la bebida. **–Y… básicamente esa es mi vida. **

**-Y…. Conseguiste no culpar a todas las mujeres?.-**

**-Creo que aun no.- **Ambos rieron – **Ahora me toca a mi, Rose quiero saberlo todo. A ver…. Primer beso?**

Ella pensó unos instantes mordiéndose el labio – **mmm! Primer beso…. En el parque, tenía 5 años y quería la paleta en forma de conejito de un niño así que lo bese para que me la diera. **

**-Jojo, así que desde pequeña sabias usar el poder femenino- **ella se encogió de hombros

**-Ahora tu, primer beso?**

**-mmm! En la secundaria, la chica tenia frenos en los dientes y eso me aterrorizo.- Emmett se detuvo y miro la acera**

**-Auchhhh!- Rose arrugo la nariz y se detuvo también**

**-Mira una moneda.- dijo emm agachándose.- esta es para ti.- **Rose se hinco frente a el y tomo la moneda para después quedar ambos mirándose a los ojos, Rosalie se perdió en el mar azul de sus ojos mientras Emmett se preguntaba si aquel color de ojos era posible, era una mezcla entre miel, marrones y unas líneas verde aceituna que salían desde las pupilas, llevaba estudiándolos encantado desde hacia un buen rato llegando a la conclusión de que eran únicos, bajo un poco la mirada hasta sus labios aguantando las ganas que tenia de rozarlos con los suyos. **–Cual ha sido tu mejor beso?- **hablo de repente

**-mm, esa esta difícil.- **le respondió algo nerviosa

**-Si… no fuéramos amigos… te besaría en este instante… y seria tu mejor beso**.- susurro mientras se acercaba

**-Estas seguro**?- también susurro estudiando sus labios con la mirada

**-Muy seguro**.- respondió tan cerca de su rostro que podían sentir la respiración del otro….

BLIN BLIN BLIN BLIN, el celular de Emmett rompió la atmosfera y rose se levanto rápidamente mientras el maldecía a quien fuera el inoportuno

-**Alguien te busca.- **

**-emm si… debo irme.-**

**-No hay problema.**

**-Te llamo, Adiós!.- **se dedicaron una ultima sonrisa y el se alejo rápidamente por la acera

**-Adiós.-** Susurro rose mirándolo perderse en la obscuridad mientras apretaba sonriente la moneda en su mano.

* * *

Holis a todos! =) new chapter ;D

ya estos dos estan empezando a sentir cositas jeje

Gracias a los que siguen la historia, a los que la han marcado como favorita, a los que dejan reviews y los fantasmitas tambien =)

Emii'Alessandro =D que finooo encontrar a una paisanita por acá gracias x tu views y cada que pueda actualizare jeje besitos, Alana

crematlv19 PADRE QUE TE GUSTE! GRACIAS un beso!

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP MORDISQUITOS!


	6. Confesiones? Planes? Invitación!

**Al dia siguiente….**

**-Y…fu…..como estuvo la firma de….fu…libros….fu.- **Bella trababa de conversar con Rosalie mientras subía y bajaba pequeñas pesas inhalando y exhalando en el gimnasio

**-Divertida…. e interesante, los asistentes…. la pasaron muy bien-** Contesto Rose quien se hallaba a su lado corriendo en la caminadora

**-Rob pasó toda la tarde llorando porque quería conocer a su ídolo Whitlock, debía de haberte dicho que me consiguieras su autógrafo.**

Rosalie sonrió.- **Dile a Alice que te lo consiga.**

**-A Alice?**

**-Ella y Whitlock tuvieron una guerra de miradas anoche y después que Emm me dejo en casa tenia un mensaje en mi contes…**

**-Espera espera espera Emm?-** Bella dejo caer las pesas en los controles de la caminadora haciendo que esta aumentara poco a poco la velocidad.- **Emm es Emmett el del mercado?. Te dejo sola un día y ya tienes una cita con el y peor aun NO ME DICES NADA?.-** hablo rápidamente mirando a su amiga y sintiéndose traicionada, entre tanto Rosalie trataba de bajarle la intensidad a la maquina pero los controles no funcionaban…

**-Bells…-** hablo casi sin aire, con las piernas dormidas y el sudor cayéndole por las sienes

**-Bells nada! Me lo ocultaste Rose, estoy muy herida….-** le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos

**-Bells… por….. por fa…..-** intentaba hablar pero la falta de aire no la dejaba, si se detenía la banda la haría rodar y caer

**-Eso no arregla nada….-** siguió Bella haciéndose la dura

**-¡Bella apaga esta maldita maquinaaaa….!**- soltó rápidamente lo que hizo reaccionar a Bella y corrió a ayudarla

**-Sostente de mí y salta de la banda.-** Rose apoyo las manos en los hombros de Bella y salto, cuando sus pies tocaron el piso se desvaneció en la alfombra ya que no tenia fuerzas para sostenerse en pie ni tres segundos, jadeando y sudando como un puerco miro a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, esta solo se encogió de hombros gesticulando un "**lo siento"** con los labios. Después de 10 minutos en los que a Rosalie le volvió su color natural, el corazón dejo de latir a mil por hora y su respiración se normalizo fueron a las duchas

**-Y… ahora si me vas a contar lo que paso con EMM?.-** inquirió Bella y Rose rodo los ojos

**-No paso nada…. Llego a la tienda, hablamos y luego fuimos juntos a comprar comida…. Me acompaño a mi departamento y luego se fue porque lo llamaron por teléfono… eso es todo!-**

**-Quien lo llamo por teléfono?-**

-**Que se yo Bella, su novia tal vez? No se lo iba a preguntar.-**

**-Crees que su novia sea la de los panecillos? Como era que se llamaba?**

**-Kate-**

**-Esa**

**-Supongo…. No lo se… tampoco es mi asunto!-** contesto algo irritada, Bells abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras asomaba la cabeza en su regadera

**-¡TE GUSTA!-** casi grito

**-Shhhhh… claro que no!-** susurro sonrojándose

**-JA! Ese color rosa en las mejillas dice otra cosa.-** canturrio y Rosalie le lanzo el pequeño jabón a la cabeza.- **OYE!- **se quejo

**-Te lo merecías.- **Rosalie salió de la ducha y fue a su locker a buscar su ropa, mientras lo hacia recordó que había posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada**….-Y si estoy embarazada?-.** Susurro para si misma, Bella la escucho al llegar junto a ella envolviéndose una toalla en la cabeza

-**Si estás embarazada todo estaría perfecto.-** hablo buscando su ropa en el locker, rose frunció el seño

**-Porque dices eso?**

**-Pues…. Si es cierto que te gusta "que es obvio"-**susurro.- **y si de verdad estas embarazada entonces romperías con el por tu sueño y así no te enamorarías ni saldrías lastimada…- **Rose lo medito medio minuto

**-Pues tal vez tengas razón….además… no estoy embarazada.- **negó subiendo sus pantalones**. – Y estoy bien sin un hombre….**

**-Y lo volverás a ver?- **inquirió pícaramente Bella mientras abotonaba su blusa, Rose se mordió el labio intentando no mostrar la sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios

**-Creo que si!-**

**Mientras en el Mercado….**

**-Gracias por comprar en Cullen-Cheese que tenga buen día!- **se despidió Emmett de un cliente en su puesto, ya era casi hora del almuerzo y estaba loco por llamar a Rosalie, había marcado su numero 8 veces esa mañana pero al primer tono de repique colgaba, no quería parecer desesperado pero de verdad aquella mujer lo había dejado embobado….

**-Tengo que volver a salir con ella…-**susurro hundido en sus pensamientos mientras picaba trocitos de queso para las muestras

**-Hablando solo Mono araña?-** Jake lo saco de su ensimismamientos con un golpe en la cabeza, Emm se dio vuelta aun con el cuchillo en mano y puso cara de asesino en serie –**Cuidado con lo que haces!-** dijo Jake dando un salto hacia atrás

**-Se puede saber porque demonios no viniste a trabajar hoy?-** le pregunto algo enojado volviendo a su tarea anterior

**-Tuve que acompañar a Billy a sus terapias, intente llamarte toda la mañana pero tu celular sonaba ocupado cada que lo hacia, no es mi culpa….- **se defendió

**-Esta bien….Esta bien….-**

**-Oye y con quien tienes que volver a salir?-** quiso saber el moreno alzando una ceja

**-Eso no es tu asunto…-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros

**-Va! No hace falta que me lo digas, yo mismo vi como babeabas por la rubia del otro día…**

**-Ja babeaba?**

**-Si, no te diste cuenta cuando comencé a buscar un balde para que no babearas el piso?-** contesto Jake riendo ganándose un zape de Emm en la cabeza. **–Auuchhh! Te acusare con tía SuE!.** Emmett rio fuertemente y se callo súbitamente mientras maquinaba una idea en su cabeza

**-Jaykiiii!-** canturreo Emm sonriente y Jake tomo el trapeador como arma defensiva

**-Solo me dices Jayki cuando quieres algo… que nunca es nada bueno… asi que te digo no desde YA!-**

**-Vamos Jake ayúdame, ni siquiera has escuchado lo que te pediré-**

**-Hmmm! A ver habla!- se rindió sentándose en un banco**

**-Tu tia Sue aun es la encargada del Jardin comunitario cierto?**

**-Mmm sip! Pero eso que tiene que ver?**

**-Pues… necesito que…. Le digas que me lo alquile o preste por una noche.- **

**-Jaja no, tia Sue ama sus plantas, si le digo que TU mono araña, el chico que trepaba arboles, acosaba mariposas y conejitos y cortaba margaritas cada que le gustaba una niña me esta pidiendo SU jardín me tirara una maceta en la cabeza.- **respondió Jake

**-Vamos Jake, ya no tengo cinco años, hee….he madurado…!-** hablo Emm alzando la barbilla y Jake se doblo de la risa en la silla

**-JAJAJAJAJA!, esa estuvo buena Emm, "madurado", jajaja… tu maduraras cuando un cactus crezca en el polo norte…- **

**-Ya estuvo bueno! Me vas a ayudar o no?, hare lo que sea, te conseguiré una cita con la hermana de Kate, Renesmee.- **Aquel nombre hiso que Jake se irguiera en la silla de un salto. **–Sabia que ese era tu talón de Aquiles!- **se burlo Emmett alzando sus cejas divertido

**-Hablare con tía Sue… pero no te prometo nada Emm-** dijo Jake seriamente. –**En cuanto a mi paga pues…. Acepto la cita con Nessie **

**-Genial….- **festejo Emm apretándole las mejillas a Jake, -** Necesito respuesta para YA así que mueve el trasero a casa de tia Sue ahora**.-

**-Pe….Pero-** lo levanto de la silla y lo empujo hacia la calle

**Mas tarde en el Apartamento de Rosalie…. **

**-Clasificados… sucesos….Mas clasificados….Farándula….- **Ojeaba aburrida las secciones del periódico mientras comía unas galletas en la mesa de su sala, después del maratón en la caminadora las piernas le punzaban como el demonio, ya se había tomado un par de analgésicos para el dolor muscular, se había dado un largo baño de agua calientita y ahora se encontraba relajada poniéndose al dia con los acontecimientos mundiales, Patzo su perrito la observaba atento saboreándose y babeando por una galleta…

**-No Pat.-** lo regaño rose haciéndole señas con la mano para que se fuera el inclino la cabeza hacia un lado

**-No me convencerás….-** hablo sin apartar los ojos del diario, Patzo se quejo con un ladrido bajito, en ese instante sonó el teléfono y comenzó a ladrar más fuerte, Rosalie atravesó la sala para atender….

**-Bueno?**

_-Si, Rosalie?_

**-Hola Emm!**

_-Hola, como estas?- _

**-Mm… bien**_**- **_Rose le hacia señas al perrito para que dejase de ladrar

_-Estas ocupada?_

**-No, Pazto shhhhhhhhh! **

_-Patzo?_

**-Es mi perro**

_-Ah! quería saber si tenias planes para esta noche?_

**-No**

_-Perfecto, te parece bien si paso por ti a las 8?_

**-Para que?**

_-Para bañarnos desnudos en el rio Este!- _dijo con tono obvio

**-Que?**

_-Es broma, tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche_

**-Y…**

_-Y…. necesito que estés lista a las 8 es mucho pedir?_

**-Es una cita?**

_-Pues… Si se puede decir que es una cita._

**-A las 8 esta perfecto…**

_-Excelente, te veo a las ocho entonces hermosa_

**-Adios….-**Rosalie colgó el teléfono y le entro un ataque de nervios. _Si es una cita entonces quería algo mas que una amistad,- _pensaba_ -eso significa una RELACION, y si estoy embarazada la relación acabara antes de comenzar, tal vez si quiero una relación, pero también quiero un Bebe, __**NECESITO UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO YA!**_

* * *

_**Que les parecio? Emm ya esta buscando los modos de conquistar a Rose =D ay lo adoro xD**_

_**Aclaro que he cambiado algunas escenas y dialogos de la Pelicula, ya que en ella no se muestran mucho a los personajes secundarios, ni como se desarrollan algunas otras escenas, estoy tratando de seguir la trama y el hilo de la historia real pero agregandole y quitandole algunas cosillas para hacerla mas divertida y entretenida para UDS. =)**_

_**nos leemos en el Proximo =) gracias por sus Reviews y favoritos! actualizare cuando pueda ya q ando en examanes!**_

_**besitos y mordidas! **_


	7. ¡Cita!

_-Prontooo!-_contesto Alice su teléfono con su característica vocecita y entusiasmo

**-¡Alice necesito tu ayuda!, no interrumpo nada cierto?- **Rose sostenía su teléfono con el hombro mientras revisaba su closet

_- Ah! Hola Rose, nop no interrumpes…_

**-Creí que aun tenías secuestrado a Whitlock**

_-Lo tenía, en efecto pero se fue hace un rato…_

**-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar de esto, nos vemos en la 59 en 45 minutos?**

_-Vamos de compras?_

**-Si Alice vamos de compras, necesito un vestido para mi cita de esta noche….**

_-¡OH POR DIOOOS Cita!- _Rosalie rodo los ojos sonriente imaginando a su amiga pegando saltitos de la emoción

**-Si cita, y ya te quedan 40 minutos para arreglarte y salir así que date prisa…**

...

**-Lleva este, y este y este también, este color te queda perfecto pero no me gusta el corte debes probártelo a ver que tal, este es para mi, ah y este también**.- el huracán Alice pasaba por los pasillos tomando prendas sin siquiera detenerse a mirar las tallas, Rosalie quien ya estaba acostumbrada a su caminar rápido la seguía de cerca con una montaña de prendas en los brazos

**-Alice… solo quería un vestido no remodelar mi closet por completo….-** se quejo con los brazos entumecidos pero su amiga le hizo el mínimo caso

**-Calla, tu fuiste la que me hablaste ahora te aguantas…. Oh dios mira ese que hermoso, el color esta divino, el drapeado en el escote también, no es ceñido al cuerpo y con unos tacones de cinco quedara perfecto en ti….-** tomo el vestido y arrastro a Rose al probador

**-Ahora si cuéntame lo que paso con Whitlock…-** le pregunto mientras se desvestía en el probador

**-Pues… me invito a cenar después de la charla y…. nada-** contesto Alice desde el probador vecino

**-Nada? Esa no te la crees ni tu Alice…**

**-Bueno bueno, fuimos a mi departamento, nos bebimos una botella de vino y…. nos besamos….**

**-Oh por dios, y…**

**-Y…. se quedo a dormir… Solo a dormir eh no dejes que tu mente cochambrosa comience a vagar sin rumbo- **Rose rio bajito

**-Y te gusta?**

Alice suspiro – **¿No te ha pasado que cuando ves a alguien a los ojos tienes la sensación de ver su alma a través de ellos y que no son necesarias las palabras?-** contesto risueña

-**Ok, te gusta!- **sentencio –**asómate para que me des tu opinión-** pidió y Alice asomo la cabeza por la cortina,

**-¡Esta perfecto!**

...

**-Y a donde te llevara el grandote?- **quiso saber mientras caminaban por la acera

**-A bañarnos desnudos en el rio este.- **rose sonrió recordando la ocurrencia de Emmett

**-Que original forma de estropear un vestido de diseñador- **

**-No lo se, dijo que era una sorpresa**- contesto encogiéndose de hombros, el llanto de un bebe que paso en una carriola a su lado la hizo recordar que debía descartar o comprobar si estaba o no en cinta –**Alie acompáñame a la farmacia…**

...

**7:45** marcaba el reloj en la pared, Rose ya se había dado un baño de agua tibia, peinado, vestido, perfumado y entaconado, solo hacia falta una cosa "hacerse la prueba" de eso dependía si volvería a ver a Emmett después de esta noche o simplemente se acabaría antes de haber empezado siquiera. Con cuidado desprendió la cinta de seguridad de la caja y saco la prueba de su empaque, con manos temblorosas la llevo bajo su entrepierna y cerro los ojos en un intento de relajarse, había dejado la puerta del baño entreabierta lo que le dio paso a Patzo para entrar sin pedir permiso y se quedo mirándola fijamente sentada en el escusado, rose se sintió observada y abrió un ojo encontrando a su adorable mascota mirándola curioso

**-Pat sal de aquí….-** le susurro y volvió la concentración al pis, mientras Patzo no movía un musculo**…- Ya no me veas que me pones nerviosa….-** minuto y medio después logro relajarse y dar la muestra para la prueba al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre, coloco la prueba sobre la calefacción, lavo sus manos velozmente y fue a abrir con Pat ladrando detrás de ella

**-Hola!-** saludo Emmett con una sonrisa

**-Hola, Llegaste antes, me das unos minutos?**

**-Claro… **

**-Pasa…-** Emm estudio el departamento y al pequeño amiguito que le gruñía en los pies antes de cerrar la puerta- **tranquilo es pacifico, necesito tres minutos, en al nevera hay cervezas por si quieres una-** dijo mientras caminaba al baño y Pat la seguía

**-Si si Claro, tu quieres una?-** Rose se giro para mirarlo

**-Yo te digo –** contesto antes de cerrar la puerta del baño al girar se dio cuenta que solo estaba la caja en la calefacción y que su mascota sostenía la prueba en la boca, se arrodillo frete a el e intento quitársela- **Pat dame eso….- **susurraba forcejeando – **Dámelo ya….-** pero Pat tenia planes de jugar a quien era mas fuerte –**Que me lo des**- alzo la voz

_**-Rose todo bien?-**_pregunto Emm desde la cocina

**-Si, solo estoy mostrándole quien es el líder….-** con un último tirón la prueba se partió por la mitad –**No…. Eres un tonto Pat, mas te vale que no te lo tragues**...- comenzó a hurgar en su boca buscando el resultado pero ya era tarde….

...

**-Estas hermosa esta noche Rose.-** Emm le hizo un cumplido mientras caminaban por la calle, ella rio nerviosa

**-Gracias!**

**-Bueno tú siempre te ves hermosa pero esta noche estas mas hermosa que nunca, **- siguió alagándola**.- y ese vestido te queda espectacular**…- Rose sonrió con las mejillas coloradas

**-Gracias- **no sabias que más decirle

**-De nada…Mmm puedo preguntarte algo?- **

**-Claro!**

**-Compraste un vestido para nuestra cita?- **inquirió divertido, rose rodo los ojos escondiendo su nerviosismos

**-No te creas gran cosa eh!-**contesto

**-Tomare eso como un si-**

**-Pues nunca lo sabrás-** ella adelanto unos pasos y Emmett la siguió por detrás estudiando el vestido, específicamente la etiqueta con el precio que colgaba de el

**-Supongo que no**- le siguió el juego – **Excepto… porque le dejaste el precio…- **

**-Que?-** Rosalie se detuvo en seco llevando una mano a su espalda rogando porque fuera mentira que se le había olvidado quitarle la etiqueta al vestido antes de ponérselo **"que tonta"** pensó

**-Ven, déjame ayudarte con eso-** le ofreció sonriente mientras le colocaba el cabello por encima del hombro acariciando sin querer pero Queriendo la piel de su cuello haciendo que a Rose se le erizaran los vellos

**-Lo tenia desde hace mucho…. - **intento quitarle importancia mientras Emm rompía con cuidado la etiqueta -**Solo que no me lo había puesto por eso tenía la etiqueta- **el negó y camino frente a ella – **No… no eres tan especial.- **ya su cara de "compro un vestido para salir conmigo" la estaba haciendo tartamudear. Emmett alzo una ceja

**-No soy especial?-** dijo antes de abrir una enorme puerta con un empujón y cruzarse de brazos sonriente frente a ella, Rose lo miro por unos momentos y luego asomo la cabeza al interior quedando maravillada al observar con detalle el lugar…. Un jardín… decorado con luces en todos lados, velas, flores por donde quiera que mirases que imprimían romanticismo y aromatizaban el lugar, jazmín, rosas, margaritas… inconscientemente entro para estudiarlo mas de cerca, dos mesas decoradas con velas, una botella de vino los esperaba en el medio de aquel lugar… sonriendo como no lo hacia desde niña giro para mirarlo encantada y agradecida, Emmett hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cerro la puerta dando inicio a su primera cita

**-Esto es hermoso, no… no se que decir…-** aun seguía encantada con el lugar

**-Ya era hora**.- Emm camino a su lado y entrelazo sus dedos para guiarla a la mesa

**-Y eso que quiere decir?-** era su imaginación o la había llamado parlanchina?

**-Significa que no tienes que decir nada Rose, solo siéntate y disfruta-**

**-Crees que hablo demasiado?-**

**-Yo no dije eso-** se defendió

**-Y que dijiste?**

-**Me refería a que eres muy rápida… tienes respuestas para todo, y eso me gusta pero esta noche solo… déjate sorprender…**- propuso mientras le apartaba la silla para que se sentara, Rosalie no dijo palabra y obedeció como niña buena **–Gracias. Permíteme! – **tomo la servilleta y la coloco en sus piernas, dio un paso hacia atrás y tomo la tapa de la bandeja dejando al descubierto una pizza de peperoni- ¡**Sorpresa!- **No pudo evitar reírse de aquello, Emmett siempre con sus locuras haciéndola sonreír

**-Eres bueno!**

...

**-Entonces trabajabas en una empresa de Internet?-** conversaban después de una botella de vino y dos pedazos de pizza cada uno

**-Mjum! **

**-No lo habría imaginado**

**-Era una persona importante te hubiera impresionado-** contesto dándole un sorbo a su copa

**-Ah si?-** la miro mientras abría la otra botella

**-Mjum!**

**-Y la tienda de mascotas?- **

**-Pues…. Esa vino después, fue por mi perro Patzo, lo compre en una tienda fina cerca de mi casa…**

**-Aja**

**-Era lo mas lindo que hallas visto, seis meses después casi se muere-** Emm la miro confundido sirviendo mas vino- **venia de una granja de perros donde lo cruzaron entre hermanos y estaba enfermo…**

**-Por eso usa andadera…**

**-Si**

**-Y que hiciste demandaste?**

**-Lo pensé, pero de que serviría? Lo iban a seguir haciendo de todos modos, así que renuncie a mi trabajo, tome un dinero que tenía reservado y la compre**- Emm la estudio pensativo

**-Bueno… yo se ordeñar cabras eso te gusta?- **soltó divertido

**-Jaja, no lo creo-** respondió y le dio una mordida a su pizza mientras el la miraba sonriente

**-Te hago una pregunta Rose?**

**-Que?**

**-Compraste ese vestido para nuestra cita?- **Rosalie miro hacia otro lado y se hizo la pensativa mientras se quitaba algo de salsa de los dedos con sus labios luego volvió a mirarlo y lo le pidió que se acercara con el dedo índice

**-Jamás te lo diré**- susurro

**-De verdad?-** susurro también y ella negó con la cabeza- **porque yo tengo maneras de hacerte hablar- **se inclino lentamente en la mesa estudiando sus labios mientras acortaba poco a poco la distancia, Rose también fue acercándose poco a poco…..

* * *

Las dejare picadas ando apurada y escribiendo sobre la marcha xD

=D besitos nos leemos gracias x los views!


	8. ¡Primer Beso!

…**.**Justo antes de poder sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros Emmett con su pecho hizo caer la botella de vino sobre la mesa derramándola por completo en el vestido de Rose rompiendo el momento ya que ella dio un salto hacia atrás llevando consigo el mantel haciendo que las velas se cayeran sobre este y comenzara a incendiarse en un parpadeo ante sus ojos, ambos se quedaron estáticos viendo el fuego por unos segundos…

-**La…la… la manguera**- reacciono Emmett tartamudeando nervioso señalando algún lugar en el jardín…

**-Do…Donde esta?-** pregunto rose igual de ansiosa…

**-Debajo de la cerca…-** contesto y se dio vuelta para buscar algo con que apagar el fuego, Rosalie salió disparada en busca de la manguera importándole poco sus zapatos de marca que se hundían en la tierra humead haciéndola resbalar con cada paso que daba. Emmett tomo una maceta que tenia un pequeño pino plantado y vacio la tierra con todo y planta en la mesa logrando apagar la mitad de las llamas…

**-¡Rose date prisa!...**

**-¡La tengo!.-** dijo victoriosa buscando el gatillo, sin ver en la dirección en la que apuntaba presiono el gatillo y un chorro de agua salió disparado, aun con los tacones hundidos en la tierra perdió el equilibrio haciendo que el chorro se desviara de su objetivo empapando a Emmett quien se encontraba justo detrás, salpicándolo con tierra mojada, rose logro equilibrarse y soltar el gatillo después que el fuego se extinguió, respirando agitadamente miro a Emmett que se encontraba quieto, empapado y pensativo….

**-De acuerdo…Esto es guerra…-**cuando rose asimilo las palabras ya tenia a Emm frente a ella tratando de quitarle la manguera…

**-¡EMMETT NO!-** trataba de zafarse de su agarre…

**-Dámela Rose.-** decía entre risas.- **¡Me vengare muaja!...-** cuando logro quitársela la tenia de espaldas a el pegada a su pecho, aquella imagen le hizo olvidar cualquier venganza y sonrió complacido mientras rose se retorcía en sus brazos y aprovechaba su distracción para arrebatarle la manguera y empaparlo de pies a cabeza, Emm alzo las manos en señal de rendición y ella sonrió victoriosa

…

**-Eres malo Emm me empapaste toda, mira mi cabello parece como si hubiera pasado un huracán por el…-** se reían de lo ocurrido en la cita mientras caminaban a casa de Rosalie

**-Yo soy malo? Si tú fuiste la que iniciaste todo…. En vez de apuntar al fuego estabas apuntando a mi cara…**

**-Eso no es cierto…. Juro que no quería empaparte….**

**-No claro que no! Si vi en tus ojos ese brillo maligno….-** rose abrió la boca ofendida…

**-Eso no es cierto…**

**-Si, si lo es….-** afirmo el sonriente y ella negó con la cabeza**…- Creo que te debo un vestido…-**

**-Oh! –** Rose miro su vestido o lo que quedaba de el después del incidente.- **No te preocupes, mi mejor amiga me matara pero fuera de ello no hay de que preocuparse…**

**-También te debo otra cita**.-dijo antes de detenerse frente al departamento

**-Eso me gustaría…-** contesto sonriendo ampliamente

**-Te gustaría venir a mi granja este fin de semana?**

**-Que tus padres no viven allí?**

**-Si, pero saldrán por unos días, aunque me hubiese gustado que conocieras a mi madre…-** Rose se quedo pensativa unos momentos, mentiría si dijera que no quería ir porque se estaba muriendo de ganas pero estaba de por medio su posible embarazo, había tratado por todos los medios de no abrir su corazón tan rápidamente pero Emmett se había encargado de quitar cada capa con su encanto y sus ocurrencias….

**-Yo te llamo si?.-** contesto al final, primero tendría que salir de dudas. Emm asintió en silencio

**-Esperare tu llamada.**- susurro sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, aun con el maquillaje algo corrido por el agua se veían hermosos y místicos como la primera vez que los vio, si poder resistir mas acorto la distancia para mirarlos mas de cerca maravillándose con aquel iris con gamas miel y destellos verdes, aparto el cabello húmedo de su rostro color crema y espero unos segundo cerca de sus rostro, Rose cerro los ojos y entreabrió los labios para el, respondiendo afirmativamente a la pregunta que formularon aquellos ojos azules que se habían obscurecido repentinamente, sin pausa pero sin prisa Emmett unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso simple, solo un leve roce, los abrió lentamente para atrapar su labio inferior en otro toque inocente…dulce, Rosalie estaba completamente derretida, si no fuera porque el al sostenía del rostro se hubiera desmayado en el instante en que los labios de el tocaron los suyos, cuando se decidió a participar en el beso el se aparto dejándola confundida y mareada….

**-Que pasa?-** le pregunto cuando el solo se quedo mirándola por un minuto que pareció ser interminable. Emmett sonrió ante aquellas palabras que sin saberlo habían contestado la duda que tenia en su cabeza ***¿continuo?***. Sin decir palabra volvió a atrapar sus labios ahora si con más confianza, saboreando su aliento, el sabor del vino que aun se concentraba en su lengua descubriendo que era más dulce de lo que recordaba, sintiendo el contraste de sus suaves labios contra los de el, pegándola mas hacia si para sentir cada rincón de su cuerpo, inhalando su aroma a tierra mojada, Rosalie tembló cuando sintió los dientes de el pellizcarle delicadamente el labio inferior y llevo una mano hasta su cuello para acariciarle la nuca mientras su piel se erizaba por completo, con un beso en la comisura Emm sin quererlo se aparto de aquellos labios exquisitos dejando sus frente unidas para recuperar el aliento…

**-Sera mejor que entres…. Hace frio y no quiero que te resfríes…-** hablo acariciándole el rostro con su aliento y el cabello con sus dedos

**-Si-** se limito a decir porque su cerebro aun no reaccionaba

**-Te llamo mañana.-**

**-Mjum!-** afirmo en la cabeza antes de mirarlo…

**-Descansa..-** susurro el, beso su nariz y ella soltó el abrazo encaminándose de mala gana a las escaleras de la entrada. **–Adiós…**

**-Adiós….-** le sonrió por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta y soltar un suspiro largo y lleno de felicidad, estaba flotando en una nube y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba cerrando la puerta de su departamento, nunca antes los dos pisos de escaleras le habían parecido tan cortos, con una sonrisa encendió las luces, dejo su bolsa en el sofá y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos…

**-Pat?.-** lo llamo después de reaccionar y darse cuenta que no había salido a recibirla como lo hacia siempre, de repente oyó un quejido desde la cocina, con el seño fruncido atravesó la sala y asomo la cabeza, Pat se encontraba debajo de la mesa de la cocina frente a una mezcla viscosa de croquetas de perro, trozos de pollo y algo mas…. Se acerco aterrorizada para mirar de cerca y allí estaba un perfecto positivo rojo coronando la montaña de vomito de su querida mascota, sin poder evitarlo su boca se abrió igual que sus ojos… Ya no había duda…** ¡ESTABA EMBARAZADA!**

* * *

YYYYY? que les parecio? por dejarlas picadas las premie con beso ahora si hebe no te reveles xfis jeje xD

que pasara ahora?

besitos Ale, isa, dreamy emii, crema!


	9. ¡Confirmado!

…

**-**_**ay dios…ay dios- **_observaba aun incrédula sentada en la camilla del consultorio de su medico el positivo rojo que sostenía en la palma de la mano, tenia la sensación de que cada que lo miraba se hacia mas grande. De estar en las nubes la noche anterior pasó a una caída libre, dura y sin retorno

**-¡Esto no es verdad**!- bella irrumpió como torbellino en el consultorio con una sonrisa en los labios

**-lo se…-** susurro aun con la mirada en el resultado

**-Ya estas 100% segura?...**

**-Si no es así entonces mi perro tendrá cachorros….-**

**-Estas diciendo incoherencias Rose, si estas embarazada….**

**-Felicidades Rosalie… como te sientes?-** Eleazar se unió a ellas sonriendo

**-¡Nos volvemos locas…!-** contesto Bella casi gritando de alegría

**-lo que ella dijo…-** Rose por su parte aun no lo asimilaba

**-Porque tienes esa cara? Hicimos una inseminación artificial con el esperma que compraste, era lo que querías no? A eso no se le puede llamar un accidente…**

**-Es que… no lo esperaba… todo….fue tan rápido**… - contesto pausadamente

**-Solo el 15% lo logra en la primera inseminación-**

**-Y yo tenia que estar entre ese 15- **dijo entre dientes

-**Todo saldrá bien, te veré en un par de semanas…- **y dicho esto salió del consultorio

**-Y… ahora que harás?-** bella le acaricio la espalda a su amiga

**-Tengo que decírselo a la abuela Charlotte**….- medio sonrió recordando el deseo de su abuela por tener nietos

**-Y…también a Emmett- **dicho aquello su sonrisa desapareció, como rayos le iba a decir a su… bueno ni siquiera ella sabia lo que eran pero como le iba a decir que estaba embarazada y que no podían tener nada si ella misma le había abierto las puertas y se había dejado conquistar?

….

Ese mismo día decidió comunicarle la noticia a su abuela, quien había sido una madre para ella después de la muerte de sus… padres. Con una sonrisa en los labios saludo al prometido de su nonna como le gustaba llamarla, es que aun estando a punto de entrar a los 70 era toda una rompecorazones….

**-¡Hola Peter!-**

**-Hola Rosie!-** contesto cariñosamente haciendo ademan de levantarse como buen caballero

**-No, no te levantes**!- no quería molestarlo…

**-Tranquila querida, igual no puedo levantarme**- sonrió.- **vienes a ver a mi prometida**?

**-Si,**

**-Oh, hoy esta hermosa, muy hermosa… te juro que hermosa**…!- comenzó a alagar el abuelito picaron…

**-Hola linda…-** su abuela le soplo un beso mientras pasaba por su lado con un grupo de abuelitas detrás, al parecer estaban haciendo su hora de ejercicios diaria, también aprovecho y le guiño un ojo a su prometido musitando un **"adiós amor"**

**-Abu, necesitamos hablar…- **susurro Rose siguiéndole el paso

**-Claro linda dime..- **

**-Es que… es privado…- **continuo hablando quedito ya que las señoras las seguían de cerca

**-Ah, no te preocupes mi vida, **_**ninguna oye…-**_musito y Rosalie asintió con la cabeza

**-**_**Estoy Embarazada…**_**-** ya esta, lo había soltado, en un susurro pero no había sido tan difícil…

**-Que dijiste?- **

**-Estoy… Embarazada- **repitió entre dientes

**-No te escucho linda**- o se estaba haciendo la que no escuchaba, o había apagado su amplificador pensó Rosalie rodando los ojos

**-Por dios Charlie esta E.M.B.A.R.A.Z.A.D.A que no la oyes?**- una de las abuelitas que venia tras de ellas hablo, Charlotte se paro en seco con los ojos abiertos mientras Rose se encogía de hombros sonriente.

….

**-Y…. básicamente eso es lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos días.-** Después de superar la impresión de la noticia abuela y nieta se habían ido a sentar bajo una sombrilla para contarse los últimos acontecimientos

**-A ver… estoy confundida tesoro, que no me habías dicho que no querías estar con nadie?-** si mal no recordaba Charlotte la ultima vez que Rose había ido a verla le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no necesitaba a un hombre en su vida…

Suspiro **–Es que… el… es especial nonna y se que cuando le diga lo de mi embarazo todo se vendrá abajo.**- dijo cabizbaja

**-Que lo hace tan especial Rosie?**-

**-Pues El es** – no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordarlo – **Es honesto, caballeroso, divertido, sexy… y esta loco-** Charlotte puso los ojos en blanco – **Es diferente a los demás** – suspiro – **De verdad me gusta nonna y no se que voy a hacer….- **Charlie acaricio la pierna de su nieta cariñosamente

**-Rosie, mi rosie, siempre te adelantas a las cosas. A penas lo conoces, no sabes cuales son sus deseos, planes futuros o algo… pasa tiempo con el, conócelo, no quiero que abras tu corazón tan rápido,- **le dio un toquecito dulce en la nariz**- el podría terminar siendo un idiota y toda tu preocupación seria en balde mi vida**…-

**-Puede que tengas razón…** -asintió mientras abrazaba a su abuela y esta le hacia cariños en el cabello- **Te quiero Nonna**….

….

**-Tal vez…. La nonna tenga razón… y Emmett es… un idiota-** después del incidente en la caminadora Rose se había prometido no volver a usarla jamás, desde hoy y en adelante la escaladora seria su mejor amiga hasta que su embarazo se lo permitiera, ella y Bella se hallaban haciendo sus quince minutos de pierna en el gimnasio…

**-Vamos Rose, crees que te hubiera invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su finca si tuviera novia?- **le contesto su amiga defendiendo a Emmett**….- no hay manera de que sea novio de la chica de los panecillos… como era que se llamaba?**

**-Kate-** ya estaba cansada de repetirle el nombre

**-Además, te dijo que le hubiese gustado que conocieras a su madre, eso te lo dice todo**.

**-Y… si solo quiere sexo?**- típico de los hombres pensó Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco

**-Si solo quiere eso no te acuestes con el, eso complicaría mas las cosas…-**

**-Crees que no lo se…**

**-Aunque será difícil contenerse, un hombre guapo y con tu sangre aumentada tres veces en tu cuerpo no creo que te resistas…- **

**-De que hablas?- **

**-Porque crees tu que las embarazadas están tan… excitadas siempre?- **la miro como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, Rose se quedo pensativa

**-Entonces eso es lo que pasa? Aumenta tu sangre? - **Abrió los ojos sorprendida-_**Oh por dios eso explica….-**_estuvo a punto de decir que cuando Emmett la beso tenia demasiadas ganas de arrastrarlo a su apartamento y hacerlo en la alfombra toda la noche pero bells la interrumpió

**-Sipi, cuando me embarace de Robbie mi cuerpo estaba tan sensible que tuve un orgasmo sentada en la parte de atrás de un autobús…- **relato como si nada

Rose arrugo la nariz con asco**…- Creo que voy… a vomitar…-**

**-Porque? Tuve un final feliz no? Es lo que cuenta…**

**-Como sea… voy a ir allá a decirle lo que pasa… y pondré las cartas sobre la mesa…- **dijo decidida

**-Así se habla. Pero solo pon las cartas en la mesa eh… no te vallas a acostar en ella… porque NO tendrás Sexo con Emmett recuérdalo- **

…**..**

Esa misma tarde

**Bu….bu….bu….-**_** Bueno?**_

**-Emmett?**

_**-Rose? **_

**-Mjum!**

_**-Que linda sorpresa!**_

**-Como estas?**

_**-Bien, estaba esperando tu llamada**_

**-Mmm**

_**-Y… que decidiste? Vendrás? Dime que si por favor**_…..- su voz de niño pequeño la hizo sonreír

**-Si, llamaba para confirmarte…**

_**-Excelente, la pasaremos muy bien…**_

**-Si…- **espero pensó

_**-Pasa algo?**_

**-No, nada. Nos vemos el sábado entonces…**

**-**_**Claro que si, anota la dirección…**_

* * *

_**ya vamos por el 9 =D en el proximo rose se atrevera a decirle la verdad? harán el amor en la mesa? (sinceramente no se como escribir lo q viene) jajaja xD no se pierdan otro capitulo de su fic favorito a la misma hora y en la misma pagina jejeje xD BESOS!**_


	10. ¡fin de semana Juntos!

…**.**

**Rose POV**

Después de hacer y deshacer la maleta unas cuatro veces, me deje de rodeos y acabe de empacar mis cosas, con una pequeña maleta bastaría, después de todo si las cosas salían bien solo serian dos días, sino pues… estaría de regreso en casa antes de lo que canta un gallo. Con todo listo en la camioneta, mapa en mano y después de sentar y abrochar el cinturón de Pat en el asiento del copiloto di inicio a nuestra aventura. La finca quedaba a unas dos horas de la ciudad, con buena música y deleitándonos con el paisaje el viaje se nos hizo muy corto, mucho más de lo que pensaba y esperaba, ni tiempo me dio de pensar una manera de decirle a Emmett lo de mi embarazo, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Emmett di vuelta a la derecha en el segundo sendero con vallas blancas que divise y luego de nuevo a la derecha donde estaba el cartel que decía **"Cullen's"…**

**-Rayos, llegamos.-** masculle y el nudo que tenia en el estomago desapareció dando paso a mi corazón que empezó a acelerarse rápidamente. Patzo no había dejado de mirarme en todo el camino, estaba segura de que podía sentir mi nerviosismo….

**-Hey!, porque me miras así?-** le hable suavemente, respondió ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado. **–Si, ya se, todo es un desastre…-** si alguien me viera diría que estoy loca por estar respondiendo a una pregunta no formulada por un perro – **Pero no te preocupes, lo arreglare!-** culmine la conversación y el giro la cabeza hacia la ventana con un pequeño gruñido. Unas cuantas hectáreas de pasto verde adornaban los costados de la carretera de tierra hacia la casa, caballos, vacas, cabras, entre otros animales estaban dispersos por todo el lugar mientras unos enormes arboles enmarcaban y daban sombra a la entrada, me quede pasmada, no tanto por lo hermoso que era el sitio sino por la espalda desnuda que se dejaba ver delante de mis ojos, mi boca cayo sin permiso y mis ojos se desviaron de la carretera y se posaron allí, en la espalda bronceada, musculosa y sudorosa de Emmett quien conducía absorto un enorme tractor azul feliz de la vida. Casi Todas las partes de mi cerebro se apagaron con aquella imagen, dejando encendida solo a la lujuriosa "_**YO**_" deseosa de delinear cada musculo de aquella brillante espalda. Emmett debió de escuchar el ruido del motor de la camioneta o sentirse observado porque giro su cabeza hacia mí y me regalo una sonrisa arrebatadora mientras saludaba agitando la mano, aun sin reaccionar del todo le devolví el saludo bobamente siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras pasaba al lado del tractor y lo siguiente que sentí fue un "PASS" y la bolsa de aire abrirse ante mi rostro, en un parpadeo Emm estaba abriendo la puerta de la camioneta…

**-¡Rose! Te encuentras bien?-** pregunto nervioso tendiéndome la mano, me baje tambaleándome de coche ya que mis piernas eran gelatina

**-S-si… no fue nada- **negué con la cabeza gacha apenada, tomo mi barbilla y la pellizco juguetonamente mientras sonreía

**-Cuidado con el árbol- **advirtió divertido mirando el tren delantero de mi pobre camioneta que estaba destrozado

**-Gracias.- "**_**a buena hora me lo dices**_**" **pensé y mis ojos se desviaron ahora a su torso desnudo **"**_**por dios**_**"** este hombre debe pasar todo el día en un gimnasio porque no creo que el solo ordeñar cabras te de esos abdominales y pectorales de modelo de Calvin Klein…

**-¡Hola!-** hablo de repente sacándome de mi trance

-**Hola.-** medio sonreí y fui a sacar a mi pobre mascota de lo que quedaba de camioneta.

**-Y como estuvo el viaje?**- me siguió hasta la puerta del copiloto

**-Bien, agradable, este lugar es muy hermoso.- **"_**y tu torso desnudo también lo es**_" Rosalie YA concéntrate, puse a Pat en el piso y me dispuse a sacar la maleta del asiento trasero

-**Si, lo es. Oh! Dame eso…-** arrebato la maleta de mis manos y nos encaminamos a la casa, una hermosa hacienda blanca estilo europeo rodeada de flores en la entrada, recordé que Emmett había dicho cuanto su madre amaba las plantas y tenia razón –**Debemos mandar a reparar la camioneta…**

**-En mi defensa ese árbol no debía de haber estado allí.- **me defendí buscando sentirme menos tonta, Emm sonrió y me abrazo por la cintura

-**Lo que digas **-

**-¡Oye!-** si estaba algo ciega pero no era para tanto

**-Ya, vamos… sabes que me alegra verte**-

**-A mi también**.- abrió la puerta y se aparto para dejarme pasar primero, era un lugar muy acogedor, se respiraba aroma a hogar y a lavanda, decorada con colores blancos y crema y muchos cuadros de paisajes con atardeceres naranjas y violetas, también había muchas fotos de la familia sobre la chimenea y muebles bastante lujosos, era una finca por fuera pero una lujosa casa por dentro, se apreciaba el buen gusto y la mano de una mujer allí.

**-Te gusta?.-** pregunto poniendo una mano en mi hombro

**-Es muy hermosa, tu madre tiene muy buen gusto.-** fui sincera

**-Y mucho tiempo libre** –Bromeo –**Casi todo lo que ves aquí fue realizado con sus manos, los cuadros, la decoración, el revestido de los muebles, las cortinas**…

-**Wow! Es admirable**

**-Es bastante meticulosa con sus cosas- **paso por mi lado hacia la chimenea y tomo uno de los portarretratos.- **Mira, estos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, mmm y yo soy el pequeño que se asoma por las piernas de Papa**.- era una muy linda foto familiar, en tonos sepia donde se veía la hacienda tras de ellos, se veían felices, sonrientes y eso me trajo algo de nostalgia, Emm pareció darse cuenta y me acaricio la espalda dulcemente.

-**Ven, te llevare a tu habitación- **susurro

**-Ok,-**

…**..**

Después de instalarme y de un largo baño refrescante me dispuse a pensar en como le diría a Emmett lo del embarazo, esto era mas fácil en las películas y en las novelas, simplemente la protagonista le decía entre lagrimas a su amado que estaba esperando un bebe, el sonreía, la abrazaba, se fundían en un beso y eran felices para siempre ¿Por qué no era así en la vida real?. Respire hondo mirándome en el espejo del baño, después de salir de la ducha y envolverme en una toalla me había quedado allí mirándome, buscando las palabras correctas, analizando las reacciones que podría tener Emm

-**Ok! Emm…. Hay algo que quiero decirte** –Puse la mejor cara seria que tenia –**Estoy… Embarazada **–me encogí de hombros aun actuando. –**Si, Embarazada. - ** Resople –_Eso no va a funcionar… probemos algo más alegre_**- **volví a mirarme en el espejo esta vez con una sonrisa que esperaba no se viera tan fingida –**Emm, ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!** – _eso fue demasiado eufórico_. –**Estoy en cinta**.- _muy directo_. - **¡Voy a tener un BEBE!-** _demasiada felicidad me parezco a Alice_. –**Emmett fui inseminada**.- _Eso no se oye nada bien_. _Oh por dios tengo ganas de llorar-_ me cubrí el rostro con las manos rendida, mejor dejar que todo cogiera solo su curso y cuando sea el momento adecuado se lo soltare y listo…. Salí del baño después de casi hora y media Pat me esperaba al pie de la cama con su mirada curiosa de siempre

**-Me visto y damos un paseo si?.-** me ladro en respuesta y me hizo sonreír, después de terminar de arreglarme salimos, la casa tenia muchos pasillos Pat se adelanto y yo lo seguí, su sentido del olfato era mas desarrollado que el mío así que el sabría encontrar la salida. **-Emmett…-** lo llame asomándome en la sala, después de mostrarme cual seria mi habitación me había dicho que estaría afuera por si necesitaba algo pero no lo veía, Pat siguió caminando y empujo una puerta de vaivén con su cabeza…-**Pat Ven**!- susurre y el se perdió por la puerta, el olor a guiso invadió mi nariz cuando empuje la puerta de la que ahora sabia que era la cocina, casi hipnotizada por el olor camine hacia la estufa donde se encontraba la olla con el guiso, se veía realmente delicioso y mi estomago gruño pidiendo a gritos aquel exquisito manjar…-**Una cuchara…una cuchara…-** busque con la mirada el cubierto pero mi antojo era mas grande así que tome lo primero que pensé que me serviría como cuchara, una rebanada de pan, sin pensarlo dos veces la hundí en el guiso y coloque otra rebanada como tapa haciendo un sándwich importándome poco mi manicura carísima ni que después olería a guiso por un buen rato. Cuando le di la primera mordida vi el cielo, estaba realmente delicioso y la segunda y tercera mordida no se hicieron esperar… Patzo se relamía en mis pies soltando pequeños sollozos pidiéndome un poco de aquella delicia..

**-Mhmm-** negué con la cabeza porque mi boca estaba llena, de repente cambio su atención y ladro en dirección a la puerta. Emmett se aclaro la garganta sonriente y a mi se me cayo la cara de pena…

**-Mmm… quieres un plato?-** pregunto divertido, negué con los ojos cerrados –**una servilleta? Un vaso de agua?-**

**-No,-** logre decir palabra aun con la boca llena

**-te traje… unas flores**.- me ofreció un pequeño ramo de lavandas luego miro mis manos que sostenían dos pedazos de pan chorreantes de salsa y pude ver como intentaba no soltarse a reír –**Las pondré en un florero… tu… come.-**

**-G-Gracias- **el salió y yo comencé a pensar seriamente en que había dejado mi cordura en casa….

….

Después de mi antojo en la cocina tuve que darme otro baño, mis uñas tenían salsa hasta el fondo y el bigote de guiso no era nada atractivo, el golpe en la puerta me sobresalto mientras me ponía los pendientes…

**-Toc-toc.- **Emm hablo detrás de la puerta

**-Está abierto.-** asomo la cabeza por ella

-**Hola!, me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo?**

Sonreí**.- ¡claro! Vamos…**

**-Así… que te gusto mi guiso?-** pregunto muy apegado a si mismo mientras caminábamos en medio de la noche alumbrada por la luna. Negué sonriente mientras me guindaba de su brazo

**-Para que peguntas si sabes la respuesta? **

**-Sabia que te gustaría! Es receta Cullen **

**-Algún día me la darás? **

**-Si te portas bien!**

**-Que quisiste decir con eso?**

**-Nada- **lo fulmine con la mirada

-**Y… cual es el siguiente paso para alguien que hace quesos**?- me miro con una ceja alzada

-**Chistosa eh!, pues… quiero abrir una tienda gourmet sustentable… con quesos, vinos, panes, comida preparada. Eso si todo local, nada que viaje más de 50Km, la idea vino por los mercados públicos**.- me fue imposible dejar de mirarlo, hablaba de su sueño con ojos brillantes y el entusiasmo se le notaba en la voz

**-Es una buena idea **

**-Gracias… muchas gracias! Tengo buenas ideas mas no soy bueno poniéndolas en práctica ni siguiéndolas**

**-A que te refieres?**

**-Pues, no funcione en un matrimonio. No funcione en la posada… doy gracias a que no tuvimos hijos-** aquello me descoloco, tanto que me solté de su brazo y me abrace a mi misma, el tema de los hijos había salido y estaba en la mesa, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido

**-Entonces… no quieres hijos**?- alcance a hablar por encima del nudo de mi garganta

**-Pues… no lo creo, durante años no pensé en el futuro, me gustaba vivir el momento sabes… quien sabe si en unos año cambien de opinión-**

**-Emm- **era ahora o nunca

**-De verdad quiero el siguiente paso, quiero superarme quiero…**

**-Emm, debemos hablar sobre el futuro- **_demonios por donde comienzo_

-**Claro…**- me miraba confundido

-**Debemos hablar de ello, porque el futuro… el futuro es ahora no?**

-**Aja.-** asintió lentamente

Suspire.- **Emmett hay algo que tengo que decirte…**

* * *

**chachachachhhhhaaaann que pasara en el proximo (ni yo se) xD jejeje**

**no se como son las cosas con los vinculos aqui pero les dejo uno para probar, asi mas o menos es la hacienda de los Cullen's =D**

** prop/villa/andalucia/hacienda-de-la-paz/1322 **

**nos leemos prontooo!**


	11. ¡Lo inevitable!

** ^v^**

* * *

**...**

**Rose POV**

-**Emmett hay algo que tengo que decirte… y no es fácil… - **en ese momentodeje de respirar- **yo…**

**-Dímelo después si? Ahora necesito mostrarte algo- **y sin darme tiempo de recomponerme o de negarme me arrastro hacia dos puertas corredizas donde se encontraba su cava de quesos. Se adentro en ella con ojos brillantes de orgullo haciéndome sonreír y nuevamente tomo de mi mano para conducirme al interior, el olor era fuerte y se podían percibir todos los aromas entremezclados…

-**Quiero mostrarte algo…. Ven**

-**Que es eso?**

-**Es queso!**

Rodé los ojos con diversión – **Muy gracioso!**

**-Bueno, bueno ya hablando en serio- **nos detuvimos en una repisa en el centro de aquel lugar, habían varios pedazos de quesos de distintos tamaños en ella.- ** mira tuve la idea de unir dos tipos de leche de cabra para crear algo único… Es dulce, atrevido y complicado…-** mientras hablaba se fue acercando peligrosamente con ojos insinuantes –**Como tu!**

**-Estas queriéndome decir que soy tu musa del queso?-** debía tomar aquello como un cumplido?

**-Si, estaba inspirado-** el borde de la mesa detuvo mis pasos hacia atrás acorralándome entre ella y el cuerpo de Emmett, no supe en que momento había pasado de estar a punto de contarle todo lo del embarazo a estar allí acorralada por el, con esa sonrisa de hoyuelos que me derretía y rodeada de queso oloroso que empezaba a marearme. Miro mis labios sin disimular siquiera y los acaricio con el dedo índice delineándolos y enviando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo… -**Sabes, me encantaría leer tus pensamientos en este instante.-** susurro con voz ronca pasando sus dedos a mi cuello lo que me hizo tartamudear

-**P-Pues… quiero… besarte – **El sonrió y tomo mi rostro en sus manos haciendo chocar nuestras narices **–P-Pero…huele mucho a queso- **el olor comenzó a revolverme el estomago y trate de poner mi atención en otra cosa, lo ultimo que me faltaba después del accidente y la escenita de la cocina era vomitarle encima. Su aliento me rosaba los labios y la sangre se volvió fuego por mis venas, me estaba torturando porque cada que me acercaba para besarlo apartaba el rostro y pegaba más su cuerpo al mío. Sin haber hecho ningún movimiento ya me faltaba el aire, contemplaba mi rostro como con ojos obscuros… brillantes y rosaba sus labios con los míos borrando cualquier otra cosa de mi mente que no fuera el. Sin soportarlo mas lo tome por el cuello y lo bese, había soportado bastante de jueguitos para ser una mujer embarazada con el doble de litros de sangre hirviendo corriendo por mis venas. Mostrando su desespero me alzo de la cintura y me recostó en la mesa "_Oh por dios la mesa, Bella me dijo que no me acostara en la mesa" _aquel pensamiento se borro cuando su lengua rozo la mía y luego se aparto para dejar besos desde mi oreja hasta mi cuello….

**-Emm…**- la voz me salió irreconocible entre la falta de aire y uno que otro gemido bajo gracias a sus mordidas en mi cuello **–Emmett… debemos…hmm… debemos ir… mas lento**…- sonrió en mi cuello antes de morderlo y meter ambas manos por mi sweater para sacarlo por mi cabeza en medio segundo

-**Y eso que… aun no iniciamos cariño**…- bromeo entre jadeos y volvió a besarme apretando mas su cuerpo hacia mi, abrece su cintura con mis piernas haciendo que su pierna rozara mi entrepierna y las sensaciones que me atravesaron en ese instante hicieron sentirme débil, apreté su cabello rizado mientras el me besaba y acariciaba mi espalda suavemente dejando llamas abrazadoras con el paso de sus dedos.

**-Oh Emm…- **los movimientos**, **El roce, el sentir su pecho pegado al mío aun con la tela entre nosotros me estaba volviendo loca**…- Emm…-** sus labios besándome con maestría y cuando su lengua acaricio el cielo de mi boca se me nublo la vista, cerré los ojos, me abandone por completo y gemí en su boca sintiendo todo mi cuerpo temblar. Cuando por fin reaccione al cabo de unos minutos abrí los ojos y la mirada de Emmett me esperaba confundido, extrañado, algo divertido y sentí como el rubor invadía mis mejillas _"tengo que dejar de escuchar los estúpidos relatos de Bella sobre embarazadas cachondas"_…

-**TU… acabas de tener…un…-** el ver su rostro confundido y brillante por el sudor volvió a calentarme la sangre en segundos y lo calle con un beso mientras arrebataba su camisa haciendo que los botones volaran por doquier, el respondió con mas desespero y se subió a la mesa sin pensarlo dos veces…comenzó a dejar un camino de besos húmedos por mi garganta hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos y me abandone por completo a sus caricias…

…..

No recordaba la última vez que me había abandonado a la pasión y la lujuria de aquel modo, tal vez no lo recordaba porque nunca nadie me había hecho el amor de aquella forma. Después de aquel primer clímax le siguieron dos mucho más fuerte que me dejaron aturdida y en el limbo, la segunda vez había sido salvaje, desesperada, excitante y descontrolada, tanto que solo dios sabe donde acabo mi ropa interior y que la mesa donde nos encontrábamos tendría que ser enviada a cirugía urgentemente. Poco después de recuperar el aliento nos tumbamos en una cama improvisada de paja. El con segundas intenciones comenzó a acariciar mi vientre haciendo círculos y serpientes por mi piel sensible, una cosa llevo a la otra y había terminado haciéndolo otra vez solo que ésta fue mucho mas tranquila, romántica y dulce, beso cada rincón de mi piel como queriendo memorizarme e impregnarse de mi para siempre, acaricio mi cabello con devoción y beso mi frente, nariz, mejillas y mentón mas de cien veces aunque el desenfreno se hizo presente cuando nuestros cuerpos estuvieron unidos como si fueran uno . Y allí estábamos tumbados con la piel brillante por el sudor, respirando entrecortadamente y con el cabello lleno de paja sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado….

**-¡WOW!... eso….eso fue increíble**-

**-Lo se-** fue lo único que salió de mi boca

**-No me sangro la nariz?.-** pregunto incorporándose para que lo viese mejor **–Me golpeaste Rose…**

**-Lo siento.-** oh dios comenzaba a recuperar la cordura y a darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había jurado no acostarme con el y que fue lo primero que hice?

**-No no te disculpes…. Eso… eso fue impresionante… no, fue… fue mas que impresionante, cuantas veces llegaste? Tres…cuatro… wow**-

**-Emm…-** trate de incorporarme. Ya bastaba de juegos y de darle largas tenia que decirle de una vez la verdad pero el me detuvo

**-No, no te levantes… te vez hermosa así- **así, estaba desnuda en una cama de paja y comenzaba a picarme todo el cuerpo, sin hacerle caso tome su camisa de el piso y me la puse, no podía arriesgarme a otra sesión de caricias a la que terminaría por ceder

-**Emm… tengo que decirte algo**-

**-Bien… te escucho- **aparto un mechón de mi rostro

**-Emmett yo…-** comencé a temblar, a sentir asco, ardor en mi garganta y estomago… _oh no ahora no…_ pero era un echo, había aguantado demasiado el olor a queso… corrí a lo mas cercano que encontré para no vomitarle en la cara y sucedió lo inevitable, con lo que odio vomitar.

**-Rose?-** pregunto extrañado. Abrí el grifo para refrescarme el rostro y confundir mis lagrimas con las gotas de agua **–Estas llorando? **

**-Estoy embarazada…- **ya esta lo dije pero no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, el soltó una risita

**-No creo que mis espermatozoides viajen tan rápido…-** siempre sacando bromas de cualquier cosa

**-No se como explicártelo **

**-Pues hazlo porque no te entiendo- **contesto pausadamente **-Rose mírame**- me limpie el rostro con el dorso de la mano antes de encontrarme con su mirada confundida

**-Eso… estoy embarazada-** alzo una ceja y se paro de un salto

**-Y…Quien es el padre?**- _ni yo se quien es el padre_…

**-No lo se…-** su seño se frunció aun mas –**Bueno… si se quien es…P-pero no conozco su nombre… es un donador**

**-Soy lento porque no se de que me hablas… cuando paso esto?**

**-Fue… el día en que nos conocimos. Yo venia saliendo del consultorio cuando paso lo del taxi- **hizo un gesto con la mano dándome a entender que continuara –**No te lo dije antes porque… porque nunca creí quedar embarazada tan pronto**…

**-Pero por que Rose**?- su mirada de incredulidad me penetraba

**-Porque quería un bebe… y no había nadie especial… si esperaba mas tiempo tal vez perdería la oportunidad y luego llegas tu tan…**

**-Espera… espera… espera… acabamos de hacer el amor y me dices que estas embarazada de un extraño?- **

**-No lo digas así… haces que suene como si fuera un pecado…** - ahí van lagrimas traicioneras otra vez- **yo solamente quería un bebe y pensé que haría esto sola**… **como iba a saber yo que aparecerías…**

**-No se que decirte…que debería decir? Felicidades?… son excelentes noticias?...**

**-Fue algo que pensé mucho tiempo y… y luego apareciste.- **decepción eso era lo que veía en su rostro- **Perdón…- **que mas podía decir?

**-Porque?, Por Embarazarte o por mentirme**?

**-Yo no te mentí**…

**-Pero tampoco me dijiste la verdad…-** y con una última mirada que me lo decía todo paso por mi lado sin dejarme agregar nada mas, dejándome allí… sola…

* * *

Bueno pues... sucedieron las dos cosas inevitables... quien se resiste a Emm? y pues... ya era hora que supiera la verdad =S

Hebe estas loquita xD adoro tus reviews me hacen reir mucho me quede esperando a los zombies toda la semana eh pobre de tu hermana xD

GRACIAS! besitos... nos leemos pronto!


	12. ¿Y ahora?

…**.**

Después de unos minutos de quedarme allí parada me resigne a que Emmett no regresaría, no me diría que no le importaba lo sucedido y tampoco volvería para hacer el amor hasta el amanecer, recogí mi ropa del suelo y me fui a la casa, no tenia caso darle mas vuelta al asunto estaba claro esto se había acabado en un parpadeo. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta mas no había señales de el por ningún lado, subí las escaleras con la cabeza gacha y me recosté en la puerta de la habitación mientras la cerraba **–Es mejor así…- **estaba previsto que tendría una mala reacción y que bueno que fue ahora y no mas adelante cuando estuviera perdidamente enamorada de el. Una naricita fría acaricio mi pierna sacándome de mi burbuja **–Hey… perdón porque te deje solito…-** me agache para tomar en brazos a mi pequeñito y quitarle la andadera mientras lo dejaba en medio de la cama. –**Nada salió bien Pat…- **como si me entendiera hizo un sonidito triste y apoyo la cabeza en mis piernas -**mañana volveremos a casa a seguir con nuestras vidas.**- le bese la nariz y fui a darme un baño, necesitaba despejarme y quitarme toda la maraña de paja que había en mi cabello _y el olor a Emmett. _Sacudí la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, cuanta razón tiene ese dicho de que las mejores cosas siempre vienen acompañadas de tristezas. Pero eso si, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Me coloque la pijama luego de secarme y me metí en la cama, estaba segura de que no podría pegar el ojo en toda la noche si Emmett formaba parte de mis pensamientos cada segundo, _¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?,_ ¿_algún día podremos hablar del tema como amigos al menos?..._ Pat se acurruco en mis pies con la vista fija en la puerta como esperando algo, tenia las ojeras paradas en señal de atención**…-No vendrá…-** le asegure con nostalgia y el gruño bajito antes de recostar la cabeza en mis piernas, suspire y cerré los ojos esperando que Morfeo le ganara la partida a mi cabeza…

…

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana me despertaron, ciertamente no pegue ojo la noche anterior, si había dormido dos o tres horas era mucho, me aliste rápidamente y arregle mis cosas, con suerte podría escabullirme sin tener que darle la cara a Emm y decirle adiós. Con Pat en brazos y mi bolso en el hombro mire por ultima vez la habitación y Salí. La casa estaba en completo silencio y desde las escaleras divise un pie que se asomaba por el mueble de la sala _Durmió allí. _ Sacudiendo la idea de ir a mirarlo por última vez Salí y cargue las cosas en la camioneta. _¡Demonios! _Con tantas cosas se me había olvidado por completo que el tren delantero de mi camioneta estaba reducido a chatarra, el parachoques se encontraba doblado y arrastraba por el suelo. Que rayos podía hacer en medio de la nada, a las seis de la mañana y en Domingo?. Si me iba poco a poco tal vez podría llegar a la carretera y ahí esperar a que se hiciera un poco mas tarde para llamar a una grúa que me remolcara hasta el taller mas cercano…-**Eso haremos**…- con el plan trazado puse en marcha el coche, el ruido el parachoques arrastrando por la tierra a esa hora de la mañana lo hacia oírse como si tuviera un parlante, estaba segura que con los dos primeros metros recorridos ya habría despertado a media hacienda…_Maldita suerte…_

**-A donde vas?-** estaba tan concentrada que no me percate cuando Emmett había salido de la casa y se acerco a la camioneta frotándose los ojos. Inhale antes de mirarlo

**-A casa…**

**-Sin despedirte siquiera?**

**-Creí... Que así seria mejor… **

**-Así? Huyendo al amanecer Rose?... Que hay de nosotros?- **

**-Nosotros?, no hay un nosotros Emmett. Dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir anoche…**

**-No lo dije todo…**- apoyo los brazos de la camioneta…**-Rose…**

-**Que mas quieres decir?, ah! ya se, te olvido contarme de tu novia…**

**-Novia? –**Frunció el seño** –Yo no tengo novia…**

**-Oh vamos, la chica del mercado**

**-Kate?- **Bufó –**Kate no es mi novia…Bueno, lo fuimos pero eso fue hace muchos años…-** de repente agacho la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente…- **Estamos en la misma clase…-** hablo alzando la cabeza

**-Clase de que?-** no entendía nada

**-Soy… estudiante si?, estamos juntos en la nocturna-** dijo apenado

**-P-por que nunca me lo dijiste?**

**-Porque… no es algo para sentirse orgulloso… vamos, yo apenas estoy acabando la preparatoria y tu… tu eres una mujer estudiada, competente… puede que viva bien pero me di cuenta tarde que me iría mucho mejor si hubiese hecho una carrera…- **estaba claro que la honestidad no era algo que caracterizaba nuestra relación, aparte la mirada de el y puse de nuevo en marcha la camioneta.-**A donde vas?...**

**-Emm… no hagas esto más difícil si?... yo te mentí, tu me mentiste… esta claro que tenemos planes de vida distintos y… el estar juntos… truncaría esos planes. Así que… es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí créeme.-** hable sin apartar la mirada del volante, sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, las hormonas del embarazo estaba comenzando a hacer de las suyas –**Adiós,-** sentía su mirada en mi rostro pero no me volví, de a poco solté el freno y el aparto las manos de la camioneta, lo vi quedarse parado allí por el espejo retrovisor, una lagrima surco mi mejilla y así fue como deje atrás algo que pudo haber sido maravilloso…

….

**Emmett POV**

_No tenías que dejarla irse, debías hacer más para detenerla pero no eres un lento Emmett… porque tienes que ser tan lento para decir las cosas importantes?_ – me senté en el frente de la casa cuando Rose se perdió a lo lejos mientras me reprendía mentalmente.- _¿por que no le dijiste todo lo que pensaste?- _me había pasado toda la noche y parte de la madrugada asimilando, analizando, y digiriendo todo lo sucedido… no había sido muy de caballeros dejarla sola sin haber terminado de aclarar las cosas pero después de tantas emociones juntas necesitaba aire fresco y aclarar mis ideas… _Embarazada_… esa simple palabra había sido suficiente para mantenerme desvelado… pensando las cosas nunca había considerado el tener hijos, nunca me visualice como padre… tal vez porque no quería reflejar mis errores en ellos o tal vez porque solo pensaba en mi en el aquí y ahora. El hecho es que la noticia me cayo como balde de agua fría y le había dejado una mala impresión a Rose. Me tire en el sofá de la sala con el cerebros frito y sin saber que hacer… _que pasara ahora?_

_**-Vamos Carlisle**_**.-** la dulce voz de mi madre se escucho desde la entrada, fruncí el seño extrañado porque se suponía que regresarían hasta el lunes por la tarde

_**-Esme, tu hijo nos matara si interrumpimos algo**_**.-** ese fue mi padre

_**-Yo soy la que lo matare si lo encuentro haciendo "cosas" en mi sofá…-**_reí por lo bajo **–Emmett?-** llamo al instante que abrió la puerta de la casa, sin ganas de nada solo alce la mano en señal de que estaba allí…- **¡EMMETT CULLEN que haces!-** su voz cambio de curiosidad a advertencia

**-Nada mamá…-** me incorpore para que me vieran el rostro, respiro aliviada y se acerco a abrazarme

**-¿Donde esta?-** pregunto con tono de emoción aun abrazándome

**-¿Quien?.-** obvio sabia a quien se refería

**-Como que quien?... Rosalie?- **dijo acariciando mi cabello

**-Ah.. Rose…**

**-Hola hijo**- mi padre hizo acto de presencia con dos maletas en las manos, gire para saludarlo

-**Hola papá!-** las manos de mi progenitora tomaron mi rostro y para obligarme a mirarla

**-Donde esta?- **inquirió

**-Ella… se tuvo que ir…- **

**-Por que?** –Pregunto extrañada –**Que le hiciste Emmett? – **volvió su tono de advertencia

**-Mama, tan mal hombre crees que soy?**

**-Pero por que se fue? Que no le gusto la casa?**

**-No, no fue eso… le encanto, es que… la llamaron de su tienda… al parecer hubo un problema- **

**-En Domingo?-** mi padre se sentó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura

**-Mhm si…-** no sabia si contarle o no lo sucedido

**-Dime la verdad-** el sexto sentido maternal le decía que había algo más y su mirada con ojos entrecerrados lo confirmaba

**-Y… por que regresaron antes?...**

-**No me cambies el tema Emmett Alejandro…**

**-Bien… - **me rendí** - al parecer terminamos…**

**-Si le hiciste algo…- **que poca fe me tiene mi madre no?

**-Mamá….claro que no… es solo que… me confeso algo que me descoloco y mi reacción no fue la mejor**

**-¿Que te confeso?- **tome aire antes de contarle lo sucedido, omitiendo claro esta nuestros encuentros en la cava…

…**.Eso fue lo que paso…**

**-Y tú mama que le invento a Aro que hoy llegaba unos nuevos muebles para venirnos antes y conocerla**…

**-No harás nada?-** soltó el abrazo de papa y vino a abrazarme

**-No se, esta mañana lo dijo todo…**

**-La quieres?-** pregunto papá

**-Si, más de lo que pensaba…**

**-Entonces? Que por que dejaste que se fuera?**

**-Son muchas cosas papá…apenas empezamos algo y llega esta noticia… es… es algo grande… - **me puse de pie y camine a la ventana…-**demasiado**

**-Tal vez sea lo que necesitas… ya es hora de que sientes cabeza cielo**

**-no se si estoy listo para ser padre…para comenzar una familia… además no… no tengo nada que ofrecerles a ella o al bebe**

**-No ahora, pero te estas esforzando para tener tu propio negocio hijo-**

**-Si papa pero… y si no es suficiente?**

**-No lo sabrás si no hablas con ella corazón- **

**-tal vez… tengo que pensarlo. –**Exhale**- voy a montar un rato…- **bese la frente de mi madre, abrace a papá y salí a las caballerizas… tenia que tomar una decisión y tenia que hacerlo pronto.

* * *

alejandra1987 gracias =D vamos a ver que nos espera mas adelante besitos

Hebe28 es tiempo de cambiar de carnada entonces xD jajaja! yo rose hubiese retrasado mas la verdad y me aprovecho un poco mas de sexy Emm ^w^


	13. ¿Lo intentamos?

…**.**

Rose POV

**-Pat ven que ya inicia la película…-** El pequeñín que seria mi cita esta noche había decidido que era hora de comer 3 minutos antes de comenzar la película**- me comeré tus croquetas.- **le dije en tono amenazante y salió de la cocina resignado, _la palabra croqueta es sagrada_. Lo tome en brazos y lo deposite a mi lado en el sofá, el acomodo la cabeza en mis piernas. El pobre ya debe de estar cansado de mis sesiones de películas de la última semana, en la cual abundaban dramas románticos y kleenex. Por demás había sido una semana horrible… mi cuerpo se movía por costumbre y rutina, era despertar, ducharme, desayunar, ir al trabajo, comer, volver a casa, darle de comer a Pat, cenar y a la cama… todo eso con la cabeza desconectada de la realidad, solo Emmett y el embarazo la ocupaban a toda hora. Después de salir de la hacienda de Emm estacione la camioneta a la orilla de la carretera para esperar que pasara el tiempo y luego llamar al seguro por la grúa. Después de un rato me di cuenta que no había sido muy buena idea aparcar allí porque aun podía leer el letrero de "Cullen's" a unos cuantos quilómetros y eso no ayudaba demasiado a mi propósito de olvidar y continuar con mi vida. Vi como un mercedes entraba a la finca y no pude evitar el pensamiento –_**Tal vez Kate vino a consolarlo-**_. Una hora después de espantar mosquitos, caminar de aquí para allá hasta que casi abrí una zanja en la grama y aburrirme como una ostra llego la grúa. Llegue a casa clamando un baño de burbujas con desesperación mientras que mi pobre mascota corrió como poseso a su tazón de agua en la cocina. Los siguientes días se me habían hecho eternos… y el hecho era porque el recuerdo de Emmett se me apareciera en todos lados, no podía ver una moneda en la acera sin pensarlo, tampoco podía tomar el metro sin recordarlo, definitivamente no podía pasar por el mercado ni tampoco podía siquiera leer el letrero de Gray's Papaya sin que se atravesara en la cabeza. Esa semana lejos de ayudarme a olvidar me había confirmado lo que había estado evitando, era obvio que me había enamorado de el**…-Por que rayos tenias que ser tan encantador?- **masculle en voz alta y Patzo alzo la cabeza para mirarme con atención **.-Tu ama esta loca Pat, no le hagas caso…**- el volvió a recostarse en mis piernas con la vista puesta en la Tv, tome un puñado de palomitas frustrada e intente prestar atención a la película. El sonido del timbre diez minutos después me sobresalto ya que había logrado sumergirme en "El diario de una pasión"… acomode a Patzo en su andadera y fui a ver quien podía ser a esta hora y en Domingo. El rostro que vi por la mirilla me dejo fría por un segundo, el tenia la cabeza gacha y apretaba los ojos fuertemente… al reaccionar abrí aun sin poder creer que estaba en mi puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada que lo hacia ver indefenso y tierno bajo su gran tamaño…

**-Hola…-** rompió el silencio dándome una sonrisa leve

**-Hola…-** susurre con la cabeza gacha

**-Como estas**? 

**-Bien… tu?**

**-También…Bien.- **asentí con la cabeza**- Puedo…- **apunto tímidamente dentro de la casa, reaccione…

**-oh, lo siento. Claro… pasa…**-solo camino tres pasos adentro mientras yo cerraba la puerta…

**-Hola amiguito- **saludo a Pat a sus pies y este le contesto con un gruñido antes de voltearse e irse a la cocina…-**Creo que no le agrado mi visita…- **susurro

**-Y… que haces aquí?.-** me cruce de brazos al cerrar la puerta y el se giro para mirarme

**-Pues… he venido a acabar una conversación que dejamos a medias**…

**-Emm tu no…**

**-Rose escúchame- **

**-Ok…-** pase a su lado a la sala, apague la tv y me senté en el sofá mientras el caminaba nervioso rascándose la nuca**-Bien… te escucho…**

**-Siento lo de… la semana pasada…-**

**-No tienes qu…-**

**-Por favor…- **me silencio con un gesto de sus manos – **Es solo que… estaba en shock cuando me…dijiste lo del embarazo…no, no sabia que decirte… es algo grande, muy grande y tenia que pensarlo… por una parte me aterrorizo la idea de un bebe… de… de ser padre porque no tengo nada que ofrecerles a ti o a el ahora…pero… por otra me sentí pésimo cuando te fuiste yo no… no me había sentido así nunca… fue como un vacio extraño cuando vi como te alejaba en la camioneta…- **se sentó en la mesita de café y tomo mis manos entre las suyas mirándome a los ojos, yo tenia ganas de llorar con cada palabra que decía… beso una de mis manos…-**mi madre tenia razón al decir que debemos de estar a punto de perder algo para darnos cuenta de lo valioso que es para nosotros… te quiero Rose… y quiero intentarlo… - **la emoción me gano y las lagrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas… -**se que soy lento… tonto, que estoy loco, que no uso bien las palabras ni soy un magnate de negocios como Donald Trumm, se que puedo ser tosco a veces y nada romántico… pero lo que también se y de lo que estoy muy seguro es que quiero estar contigo en esto Rose… Quiero…**

**-Ya cállate…- **estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano pero mis ganas de besarlo eran mas grandes…respondió al beso poco después y sentí como sonrió en mis labios antes de tomar el rostro en sus manos y secar mis lagrimas

**-Eso fue un si?-** acaricie su mejilla

**-Claro que si tonto-** coloco una mano en mi vientre

**-Como te has sentido?**

**-Bien…- **puse mi mano sobre la suya.** –Si descontamos las nauseas matutinas y los mareos todo va de maravilla- **sonrió-** mañana tengo cita con el doctor…para ver como marcha todo**

**-Puedo acompañarte? **

**-Claro que si. **

**-Genial…-**acaricio mi cabello-** será mejor que me valla,- **no, no quería que esto acabara**- así te dejo descansar y…**

**-Quédate si?… - **el sonrió y se levanto- _se ira- _pensé mientras mi labio inferior comenzaba a hacer un puchero, rápidamente me tomo en brazos para llevarme a la habitación y depositarme suavemente en medio de la cama. No debía cambiarme porque ya llevaba puesta mi pijama, el por su parte traía un mono deportivo y una chaqueta la cual le hizo compañía a sus zapatos antes de meterse a la cama y acurrucarme en su pecho dándome calor, protección y seguridad…

Beso mi cabello** -Descansa**.- fue lo ultimo que oí antes de quedar profundamente dormida con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios.


	14. ¡Ultrasonido!

…**.**

Rose POV

**-Emmett NO toques eso…- **ya era la cuarta vez que se lo decía, aunque para ser sincera yo tampoco me hubiese tomado muy enserio porque a la mínima oportunidad me reía, estaba algo así como… llena de felicidad?. Rápidamente soltó las pinzas y se coloco a mi lado tomándome de la mano, el pobre estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, golpeteaba el suelo con impaciencia y tenia las manos sudorosas. Yo solo lo observaba sonriente pues era chistoso verlo así y bueno porque la sonrisa que tenia hoy no se me podía borrar de los labios… Había tenido la mejor mañana de todas, acurrucada a su lado y siendo lentamente despertada con suaves besos en la frente y caricias tiernas en los brazos y espalda, sus ojos y sonrisa de hoyuelos me esperaba cuando alce el rostro y me susurro un "_buenos días floja_" en los labios antes de besarlos. Después de desperezarnos todo había sido como si lleváramos años viviendo juntos, preparo el desayuno, aunque antes tuve que sacarlo con dificultad del cuarto de baño, puso excusas como "_es para ahorrar agua_" o "_no me quedare solo con Patzo acá afuera porque me atacara_" pero me las ingenie para hacerlo, ambos sabíamos que si nos bañábamos juntos no saldríamos del departamento en… algunas horas y yo tenia cita con el medico. Había salido de la casa sonriente y ahora estaba así aterrado, como cuando llevas a un niño al dentista por primera vez…-**Por que estas nervioso si no es ti al quien examinaran?**

**-Yo…no estoy nervioso**…- rodé los ojos, _los hombres y su lema del sexo fuerte, jamás admiten debilidad_

**-ah no?**

**-No**

**-Entonces por que golpeteas el piso?-** detuvo el golpeteo

**-No lo hago…**

**-Y por que tienes las manos sudadas?**

**- Hace calor aquí…**

**-Esta a 16 grados**

**-Creo que estoy enfermo…**

**-Y es culpa de los mayas y el cosmo que tengas la enfermedad de "no le quiero decir a mi novia que estoy nervioso" no?-** la risa me gano

**-Graciosa tu no?-** contesto con tono burlón

**-No tienes por qué quedarte…**

**-Pero quiero hacerlo Punto**

**-Hola hola…. Como esta mi paciente?-** El Doctor Eleazar hizo acto de presencia

**-Bien Doc.**

**-Ya veo-** dijo observando detenidamente a Emmett

**-Emmett Cullen**

**-Mucho gusto muchacho… Bueno Rose, déjame hacer un tacto rápido primero y luego haremos un ultrasonido, con suerte podremos ver el corazón del bebe- **se coloco los guates y comenzó a examinar bajo la mirada de ojos saltones de Emmett- **Y bien…como se conocieron?**

**-P…podemos hablar luego en su oficina, no… no queremos distraerlo-** Eleazar rio por lo bajo-

**-Esta bien muchacho. Bien Rose todo esta en orden.-** Emm dio un respingo hacia atrás al ver el guante de hule con algo de sangre –**Oh, no es nada, sangrado leve es normal**

**-Emm seguro que no quieres esperar afuera?- **o era la luz blanca que lo hacia ver pálido o de verdad estaba pálido

**-Bah, estoy bien aquí… estoy perfecto**

**-Comencemos con el ultrasonido…**

**-Que es eso?- **pregunto refiriéndose al tubo largo que tenia Eleazar en la mano

**-Esto es una sonda, es para el ultrasonido…**

**-Y por que le coloca un condón? Que no se supone que se frota el vientre en un ultrasonido? Eso parece que es para meterlo en…**

**-La vagina…- **completo la frase mientras deslizaba el aparato frio dentro de mi- **se llama ecografía transvaginal aun es pronto para verlo por el vientre así que debemos hacerlo por la vagina…- **voltee a ver a Emmett, por un segundo creí que vomitaría o se desmayaría, Eleazar también lo noto**- Que muchacho la palabra vagina te causa nauseas? Vagina… vagina… vagina tal vez si la repites tú te sientas mejor…**

**-Créame eso no pasara- **contesto con los ojos apretados

**-Veamos Rosalie….-** aumento un poco mas la presión del aparato lo cual se sintió bastante incomodo- **ahora en el monitor deberá aparecer ese latido… que debe estar… allí, lo ves?-** señalo la pantalla, tuve que enfocar un poco la vista ya que las luces blancas me tenían algo cegada y entonces lo vi, el pequeño corazón del tamaño de un grano de arroz que latía rápidamente, en ese instante me sentí pequeña y grande a la vez, feliz, dichosa, asustada pero feliz, viviendo la realidad de un sueño y deseando ya poder verle la carita y abrazarlo para toda la vida, fue un conjunto de emociones inexplicable, la mano de Emmett apretó la mía cuando las lagrimas se escurrieron de mis ojos, el miraba el monitor sonriente

**-Es tan pequeño…**

-**Estas de unas 5 semanas y media así que debe tener un tamaño de unos 10mm**

**-Wow…-** susurro Emmett

**-Su crecimiento ahora es de 1mm por d… que tenemos aquí**?- pregunto el doctor acercándose mas al monitor

**-Que pasa**?- por favor que no valla nada mal

**-Hay otra palpitación**

**-Tiene dos corazones?-** pregunto Emm

**-No, ella tiene dos bebes allí adentro**…- mi boca se abrió al instante _"oh por dios dos bebes"_ si antes las emociones eran inexplicables ahora eran el doble de eso, me sentí mareada por un momento y el agarre de la mano de Emmett se fue aflojando lentamente, estaba en shock, el también y no fue hasta cuando Eleazar extrajo la sonda de mi entrepierna y la dejo a su vista que se desplomo en el piso inconsciente….

* * *

hebe yo también quiero un clon para miiiiiiii pero como le hacemos? el dia que inventen las maquinas para clonar apuesto a q sera uno de los hombres mas clonados xD jejejeje

BESOS ALE, Vale, a todas =D


	15. ¿Comenzamos la Aventura?

…

Emmett POV

**-Emmett despierta….-** escuchaba su voz pero me sentía dentro de una burbuja y "_demonios"_ me estaba sofocando allí dentro, es horrible querer abrir los ojos y sentir que no puedes**…-Emm**- el olor del alcohol me irrito la nariz de golpe y reaccione

**-Mhh**

**-Estas bien?**- Rose estaba tras de mi y tenia mi cabeza recostada en sus piernas

**-Si, algo mareado**

**-Me pegaste un buen susto grandote- **me sonrió

**-Necesito aire**

**-Levántate y vamos a caminar- **salimos del consultorio como una bala o por lo menos yo, el olor a medicinas siempre me causo dolor de estomago, una vez fuera nos sentamos en la primera banca que divisamos, me recosté de la pared aun shockeado _"por dios esto es mas de lo que había imaginado, dos bebes, DOS BEBES, no es uno son dos, uno y otro uno, dos… dos b"_

**-Emmett…-** la voz de Rose me sobresalto, se me había olvidado que estaba a mi lado.-**Se que… es mas de lo que esperabas- **dijo con la mirada gacha.- **Es mas de lo que yo misma esperaba así que… si no quieres continuar dime para estar preparada si y…**

**-Rose solo… quiero estar sentado aquí**

**-Ok…- **

"_dos bebes, dos bebes, dos bebes" __**-**_**Escucha, un niño es suficiente, dos son pandilla… tu y yo estamos trabajando en ser pareja que significa DOS y de la noche a la mañana ya somos pandilla, tu estas preparada para esto**?- no contesto aunque en su mirada había algo de miedo y tristeza- **voy a caminar un poco si?- **me levante, ella asintió con la cabeza y me dirigí al parque, al área de los juegos infantiles, había niños corriendo, saltando, gritando y llorando por todos lados, de todos los tamaños y… colores…-**Por dios ni siquiera se si soy bueno con los niños- **susurre para mi mismo mientras escondía las manos en los bolsillos inconscientemente y me quedaba contemplando al grupo que jugaba en la barra de manos

**-Oye-** un hombre moreno, alto y con una pañalera de flores llamo mi atención, gire para fijarme si se dirigía a otra persona **–es a ti a quien hablo…-**

**-A mí?**

**-Vete amigo no quiero hacer una escena**

**-Pero yo que hice?**

**-Eres el único hombre que mira a los niños y tiene las manos en los bolsillos, ¡Pervertido! fuera**

**-NO soy un pervertido-** saque las manos rápidamente "_que le pasa a este hombre"_

-**Amigo si no tienes hijos lárgate**

**-Óyeme el parque el libre… además… si tengo hijos **

**-A si?- **aun me miraba con desconfianza

**-Si, hace 7 días no sabia del embarazo y ahora tendremos gemelos, vengo del ultrasonido- **un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda – **del que hacen por… dentro **

**-Ah! ecografía transvaginal, se de que hablas- **fue a sentarse un banco y saco dos jugos de cartón con pajillas flexibles de la pañalera, me ofreció uno

**-No se como paso- **el rio entre dientes

**-Hermano los bebes no se hacen solos, por cierto soy Laurent**

**-Emmett- **tome el jugo y me senté junto a el** – Estoy mareado, desorientado, el shock y mareado**

**-Eso es normal**

**-Tu crees?- **afirmo con la cabeza –**y cual es tu hijo**

**-Míos son tres**

**-Tres? Wow **

**-Si, la que esta en el sube y baja es Irene con las coletas azules, Eliott esta por los columpios lo ves? Es el de la gorra roja, y el ultimo es Louse el que esta en la caja de arena…**

**-Que se la esta comiendo…**

**-Cuando tienes el tercero ya no te preocupan esas cosas**

**-Valla... y que se siente tener tantos hijos?**

**-Es increíble- **contesto inmediatamente- **aunque…. Mira la mejor manera de describirlo es que… es horrible, horrible, horrible- **"_genial esto si me ayudara_" pensé sarcásticamente – **luego… algo increíble pasa que te cambia el día y luego es horrible otra vez horrible, horrible y después algo increíble vuelve a pasar es así todo el día, todos los días yo, yo a veces siento que me ahogo y casi lloro al querer recuperar mi antigua vida pero llega ese pequeño momento ese instante mágico que hace que todo valga la pena**…

**-Dando lecciones a primerizos chocolatito?-** un hombre delgado y de cabello cobrizo se había acercado a nosotros, llevaba un bolso azul colgando de su hombro, una linda niña de cabellos caramelo en brazos y un pequeño clon de el tomado de su mano libre

**-Así es Eddie…- **este rodo los ojos

**-No me digas Eddie**…

**-No me digas chocolatito**

**-Así te llama Irina no?-** dijo burlonamente

-**Exacto, solo mi esposa tiene ese privilegio, eres mi esposa? No, entonces cállate**….

**-Uyy que Rudo, soy Edward**- hizo un gesto con la mano sin soltar al pequeño

**-Emmett- **

**- Y esa princesa que ves allí es la pequeña Kristen**- presento Laurent señalándola- **y el apuesto jovencito es Robert**

**-Hola niños-** les di mi mayor sonrisa, Kristes escondió el rostro en el cuello de su papa y ROb me saludo tímidamente con la mano

**-Donde esta Eliott?-** le pregunto Robert a Laurent

**-Esta jugando fut cerca de los columpios**

**-Puedo ir Papá? **

**-Claro hijo, solo no te alejes demasiado**- El pequeño corrió al encuentro de sus amigos mientras Edward se sentaba en la banca con su hija en las piernas- **Tu no quieres ir a jugar amorcito?**

**-Irene esta en el sube y baja Kris**

**-No quiero- **negó con la cabeza abrazándose de nuevo a su padre

**-Voy a empezar a creer que tu madre te paga para que me vigiles**- dijo Edward en tono divertido

**-Tan don Juan te cree Ed?**

**-Cierra la boca, ve mi amor aquí te aburrirás porque hablaremos cosas de papas**

**-Hablaran de Futbol?**

**-Así es- **de un salto se bajo de sus piernas y corrió a los juegos- **nunca fallan las charlas de futbol con las niñas verdad?-** suspiro y dejo el bolso a un lado **– Y de que hablaban? **

**-Emmett es primerizo, lo estaba poniendo al tanto de lo que debe esperar…**

**-Cuanto tiempo tiene?**

**-Solo esta de 5 semanas y media… - **trague saliva antes de decirlo** - y son dos- **

**-Oh, mellizos doble trabajo**

**-Es doble todo, doble cambio de pañales, doble trasnocho, doble falta de tiempo**

**-Doble falta de sexo**

**-Oh si, también doble**

**-¿Doble falta de sexo?- "**_eso si me sube el animo"_

**-Si ya con uno no tienes, con dos olvídate de tocarla- **dijo Laurent

**-Eso no es cierto… la mía estaba insaciable en el segundo trimestre el que estaba mal era yo… **

**-La mía no quería que la tocara, con Eliott fue horrible, el doctor decía que eran las hormonas y al darse cuanta que su cuerpo de Miss iba cambiando su carácter era de los mil demonios, con Irene y Louse fue mejor… mucho mejor **

**-No saben lo bien que me hace escucharlos- **casi susurre sarcasticamente con la mirada perdida

**-Jeje, no te preocupes, todo eso es recompensado por ese momento mágico que te contaba…**

**-Papi…- **el pequeñín que jugaba en la caja de arena se acerco a nosotros, llevaba su manita apretada y las mejillas llenas de arena

**-Que sucede hijo?- **lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas

**-Supongo que este seria el momento mágico no?- **pregunte sonriente, tal vez si era capaz de visualizarme con un pequeño sentado en mis piernas y llamándome papá…

**-Que tienes en la mano Louse?- **pregunto Edward. El niño abrió la mano lentamente dejando ver una masa café y algo babosa que empezaba a escurrirse por sus dedos, no se veía bien y les digo que no olía mejor

**-Hijo eso es Plastilina? **

**-No, es popo…**- contesto como si nada

**-¡Uuuu!…-** Exclamamos Edward y yo mientras arrugábamos la nariz

**-Eso es de gato?**

**-Mmhuu**-

**-Oh por dios hijo que te he dicho sobre tocar excremento de animal… debemos ir a lavarte… Ed vigilas a mis ovejas**?

**-Claro…-** cargando a su hijo como costal de papas se alejo –**niños… nunca sabes lo que harán- **dijo Ed mientras daba un vistazo rápido a su "rebaño"

**-Pero es lo divertido de ser padres no?**

**-Exacto, -** me palmeo el hombro **– hablaste como todo un padre, estas listo para serlo…**

**-Estoy asustado…- **fui sincero

**-Es comprensible y completamente normal, malo seria si no lo estuvieras**…- rio por lo bajo – **Con Rob yo casi muero en el camino… cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada aun estábamos de novios, me quede en shock por casi una semana, no pude entrar a ninguna ecografía interna porque vomitaba, en los ultrasonidos abdominales me fue mejor- **volvió a reír- **Pase la mitad del embarazo con nauseas y antojos y el día del nacimiento acompañe a mi esposa desde una camilla a su lado con fluidos intravenosos ya que me desmaye por una subida de presión y deshidratación. Todo lo malo se desvaneció cuando pude levantarme y ver su carita al cortar el cordón umbilical- **su sonrisa al recordarlo me hizo sonreír- **lloraba muy fuerte pero al tenerlo en mis brazos empecé a tararearle una nana que le compuse y se calmo inmediatamente… es algo que jamás olvidas… con Kristen todo fue mas fácil… disfrute mas el embarazo, con los primeros siempre es mas difícil, no sabes que esperar, no sabes si lloran porque tienen hambre, porque necesitan que los cambies, tienen cólicos, ya no quieren estar en la cuna o simplemente son todas las anteriores…**

**-Suena complicado… y hermoso**

**-Lo es**

**-Como saber si serás buen padre?**

**-Eso no es algo que se sabe es algo que se vive, siempre digo que las cosas pasan por algo. Si la vida te dio ese milagro es porque estas listo para ello no crees?- **_no lo había pensado de ese modo_

_-_**Puede que tengas razón…. **

**-Sera lo mejor que hagas-** me palmeo la espalda**- ya lo veras**…-me sentí aliviado después de escuchar a Edward y a Laurent, fue algo así como aclarar las nubes grises en mi cabeza y sustituir el miedo por emoción y algo de ansiedad… "_oh dios Rose_" me había olvidado de ella, lo ultimo que quería era que malinterpretara mi reacción otra vez y perderla ahora si por completo…

**-Debo irme.-** me puse de pie de un salto

**-Esta bien, nos vemos en el camino hermano…**

**-Claro, gracias por todo… me sirvió de mucho hablar con ustedes **

**-Siempre para lo que necesites, estamos aquí los Martes y también los fines de semana**

**-Espero volver pronto, nos vemos- **le palmee el hombro y comencé a caminar en dirección donde había dejado a Rose

**-Adiós… y oye.-** gire la cabeza sin dejar de caminar- **Felicidades Papá.-** le sonreí ampliamente "_papá_" aquello solo hizo aumentar mi emoción, las ganas de abrazar a Rose y también mis pasos, al llegar a la banca estaba vacía "_no de nuevo_". Tome el primer taxi que divise y le di la dirección de la tienda de mascotas, estábamos a algunas cuantas cuadras de ella así que imagine que iría allí, pague el taxi y baje corriendo irrumpiendo en la tienda bruscamente, casi hago que la campanilla que colgaba de la puerta se desprendiera… no veía a Rose por ningún lado, solo estaba la que imagine seria Alice detrás del mostrador, había hablado con ella varias veces por teléfono y Rose hablaba mucho de ella y de Bella mas no nos había presentado formalmente

**-H…hola tu debes de ser Alice**- fui cauteloso, ella tenia los ojos entrecerrados y cara de pocos amigos

**-Si soy yo, Emmett**…- bueno ella sabia quien era

**-Veo que tu si me conoces**

**-Mjum**

**-Esta Rose**?

**-Eso no te lo diré…**

**-Por que no?-** me miro directo a los ojos con los labios fruncidos y salto el mostrador ágilmente quedando a pocos centímetros de mi, aun con tacones era muy menuda como había dicho Rose, ella se fue acercando lentamente a mi "_Que rayos_?" sin que me fijara alzo la mano y tomo mi patilla tirando con fuerza hacia abajo- **ahhh… ahhh… duele… duele**

**-Esto es por la semana que Rose anduvo como zombie ambulante… y esta…-** tomo mi oreja antes de soltar el cabello y la retorció

**-Ahhh…-** como rayos puede llegar hasta allí si con dificultad pasa mi cintura?

**-Esta es por lo que sea que le hiciste hoy…**

**-Pero… ahhh… yo no hice nada**

**-Y por que estaba triste?**

**-No lo se…- **apretó mas fuerte- **Ahh… ok ok tal vez si tenga algo que ver**

**-Por que?...**

**-Lo arreglare si… ahh... Podrías soltarme y decirme donde fue?- **aun con los ojos entrecerrados soltó mi oreja y se cruzo de brazos, sin verme en un espejo sabia que estaba roja como un tomate y me pulsaba- **eso dolió…**

**-Te lo merecías…**

**-A donde fue Rose?- **pregunte sobándome la oreja

**-Iba a su departamento… triste…- **agrego enojada

**-Voy… a ver si la alcanzo- **me gire para irme

**-Alto ahí, y escúchame bien, si haces llorar a Rose…- **comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia mi, como pude la esquive y corrí a la entrada-** Peinare el planeta y te castrare Emmett Cullen lo juro…- **fue lo ultimo que escuche al cerrar la puerta y sentirme libre… eche un vistazo a ambos lados de la calle a ver si tenia suerte aun de encontrarla, casi me llevo a una viejita por estar caminando y mirando en otra dirección. Una cuadra después la vi, estaba saliendo de una tienda y llamo un taxi al llegar a la calle… corrí como poseso para alcanzarla sin siquiera detenerme a disculparme con las personas que me llevaba en el camino, pude entrar por la otra puerta antes de que el taxi se pusiera en marcha "_aquí vamos de nuevo_" su rostro reflejaba sorpresa al principio y algo de tristeza…

**-Que haces aquí?-**espere un poco para recuperar el aliento…

**-Espera… déjame respirar…-**

**-Como me encontraste?**

**-Fui a la tienda… y me ataco una pixie endemoniada- **ella rio

**-Veo que conociste a Alice…**

**-Una curiosa forma de presentación por cierto…-** aun me dolía mi orejita- **casi me arranco la oreja- **sonrió

**-Estas loco…- **volvió esa sombra de tristeza a sus ojos **–Emm… yo no estoy esperando que te quedes después de esto…**

**-Y yo no espero que esperes que me quede Rose…- **tome sus manos**- pero que pasaría si me quiero quedar?**

**-Eso me sorprendería mucho…y me pondría muy feliz**

**-Bien, pero no te prometo nada**

**-Igual yo…**

**-Es un trato?**

**-Es un trato- **contesto sonriente

**-Nos besamos? Me lo debes porque casi muero a manos de tu amiga…-**

**-Exagerado**

**-Corrí peligro Rose… contigo tengo que contratar guaruras, esperaba que Patzo me atacara algún día pero ahora se de quien debo cuidarme**

**-Es bueno que tenga quien me defienda no?**

**-Si, pero no de mi….**

**-Ya, cállate y bésame…- **obedeciendo como buen sometido aparte un mechón que le caía en la mejilla antes de atrapar sus labios _"como amo besarla" _

**-Señores a donde los llevo?-** se me había olvidado el que aun estábamos en el taxi, sin muchas ganas rompí el beso para hablar…

**-70 de Perry Street**…

**-Primero podemos hacer una parada rápida?-** pregunto Rose casi en un susurro

**-Claro… A donde?**

**-Grey's Papaya… muero de hambre- **le sonreí antes de besar su nariz

**-Ya escucho amigo… ah y puede tomar el camino largo, nosotros nos divertiremos un poco acá atrás **

**-Emmett- **sus mejillas se tornaron rosa mientas se cubría el rostro con las manos

**-No se preocupen-** dijo el conductor mirando por el retrovisor escondiendo las ganas de reírse

**-Comenzamos la aventura?- **pregunte descubriendo su rostro, ella sonrió ampliamente

**-Comenzamos la aventura- **afirmo y luego se lanzo sobre mí haciéndome quedar recostado en el asiento mientras me besaba….** "**_**Aquí vamos**_**"**

* * *

ayy me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap xD se los deje larguito como regalo jeje espero lo disfruten, ya en los próximos comenzaremos la aventura junto a este par =) he aprendido mucho sobre el embarazo con este FIC jeje

besitos a tod s ;D


	16. 7 Semanas Despues

…

7 semanas después

**Rose POV**

**-Uyyy… Odio esto…-**lloriquee frustrada frente al espejo mientras intentaba subir la cremallera del tercer vestido que me probaba esa noche

**-bebe estas lista?-** Emm entro, todo galante y perfumado a la habitación, llevaba una camisa de hilo negra con líneas grises, pantalón de vestir también negro y sus zapatos italianos favoritos, verlo así solo me hizo lloriquear aun mas **–Que sucede?**

**-Nada me queda eso sucede…-** volví al armario a intentar probarme otro vestido **–No puedo ir en Pants?-** pregunte pasando el vestido por mi cabeza, todo iba bien hasta que era hora de cerrarlo

**-No amor, Garret inaugura hoy su restaurant 5 estrellas, definitivamente no puedes ir en Pants-** solté un sonido de frustración cuando el cierre se atasco en el camino **–Ven déjame te ayudo.-** casi tirando la toalla arrastre los pies fuera del closet –**Bien-** me gire y el tomo el cierre**- ahora trata de meter un poco la pancita. **

**-¡Que crees que he estado haciendo desde hace hora y media Emmett Cullen!- **explote en uno de mis ataques dominado por las hormonas, el pobre no contesto solo acaricio mi espalda dulcemente, era lo que siempre hacia cuando las hormonas me cegaban, los cambios de humor habían estado volviéndome…volviéndonos locos en las doce semanas que tenia de embarazo. En un momento podía estar llorando porque se había acabado el papel higiénico y en otro estar enojada hasta con mi sombra. Inhale y exhale dos veces para calmarme

**-No tienes un abrigo que puedas ponerte cariño? Así nadie notara que esta abierto…-** y allí venían las ganas de llorar

**-Algo en este closet debe de quedarme-** "_no estoy tan grande para que nada me quede o si_?". Tire todos mis vestidos fuera del armario, algunos aterrizaban en la cabeza de Emmett. Muy escondido en el fondo del closet halle un vestido de coctel blanco de la navidad pasada, era un poco mas grande que los demás, ese Diciembre había comido mucho pavo –**A ver si tenernos suerte con este.- **cuando acabe de colocármelo Salí en busca de ayuda con la cremallera

**-Crucemos los dedos**- susurro. Trate de meter todo la panza que pude ya que mi vientre se mostraba abultado, gracias al cielo el cierre subió de un tirón mas yo no podía respirar, me recordó a aquellas mujeres del siglo XVIII con sus famosos corsets victorianos ajustados hasta el extremo

**-Pareces un burrito amor**…-Emm sonrió besando mi frente

**-Este burrito espera no desmayarse…-** susurre y me subí en mis Christian Louboutin blancos. No contaba con que la búsqueda de mi vestido seria una de las tantas pruebas que me esperaban el día de hoy. A la hora de subirme al coche fue otro dilema, tomando en cuenta que parecía "_un burrito_" y que con dificultad podía dar un paso se imaginaran la odisea, no podía doblarme, girarme y definitivamente no podía sentarme sin que el vestido cediera

**-No podemos irnos caminando cierto?**

**-Si planeas caminar con esos tacones unas 10 cuadras…**

**-Ok, ok entendí**…- analice las opciones, no puedo sentarme así que esta descartado por demás ir en el asiento del copiloto, tampoco podía doblarme para entrar en la parte de atrás. Comenzaba a analizar cada vez mas volver al departamento y quedarme viendo películas todo lo que quedaba de noche. Suspirando intente entrar en la parte trasera de costado, también apoyándome del asiento pero ninguna funciono, solo conseguí hacerme un Chichón en la frente con el marco de la puerta. Mire a Emmett cansada

**-Y si intentamos de clavado?-** arquee una cesa –**Puede funcionar** – me volví al coche "_de clavado_" , respire lo mas hondo que pude y como si se tratase de un clavado olímpico me deje caer hacia adelante cerrando los ojos y girándome a tiempo para no caer sobre mis bebes. Lo escuche reírse aun parado en la puerta. Cuando pude mirarlo levanto las dos manos mostrándome sus diez dedos **-Un clavado perfecto-** bromeo, lo mire mal, lamentando el no poder alcanzar mis pies y lanzarle un zapato. Me quede recostada en el asiento, no era tan incomodo viajar así después de todo, solo me preocupaba que se me acalambraran las piernas o que llegara con el vestido todo arrugado después de todo el trabajo que me costo, cerré los ojos**…- no te dije lo sexi que te ves allí atrás por el espejo retrovisor?- **dijo con tono seductor, yo aun estaba molesta con el y conmigo misma, reprochándome todos aquellos pasteles, dulces, hamburguesas y salchichas extras que me habían ayudado a subir casi cuatro kilos

**-Lastima que no puedas acompañarme… ahora mantén los ojos en la carretera**- hizo un mojin y coloco la radio, estaba sonando la canción de Robbie Williams, Rock Dj

**-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, ahora disfrutaran de una actuación especial y totalmente exclusiva del magnifico Emm Cullen- **anuncio con su mejor voz de locutor de radio y subió todo el volumen… me cubrí el rostro con las manos sonriendo_**.- I don't wanna rock, DJ… But you're making me feel so nice**_- comenzó a cantar mientras se movía en su asiento… Ya me había acostumbrado a estos ataques de karaoke repentinos, yo sabia que lo hacia para hacerme sentir mejor y lo lograba, siempre terminábamos cantando juntos. En las siguientes semanas después de nuestra primera visita a Eleazar Emm se había convertido en el novio más comprensivo, divertido, atento, encantador y paciente de todos. Yo por mi parte lidiaba con los síntomas a diario, las nauseas matutinas "_que no entiendo por que las llaman así si están presentes a toda hora_", también la acides y la fatiga. Los miedos típicos de las primerizas me atacaron a las dos semanas después, tanto que cualquier dolor, cambio extraño o leve sangrado yo estaba marcándole a Eleazar importándome poco la hora. Mi sentido del olfato estaba súper desarrollado y también había súper desarrollado un asco por cualquier comida marítima, los mariscos, moluscos y peses tenían que estar a kilómetros de mi. En cuanto a nuestra vida sexual… se había reanudado hacia poco mas de una semana, después de mucho preguntarle al doctor si no le haríamos daño a los bebes y que todas las respuestas fueran negativas igual habíamos acordado no mantener relaciones hasta pasado el primer trimestre que es el de mayor riesgo. Yo había roto aquel acuerdo hacia 9 días aunque el no puso resistencia alguna, esto sucedió faltando una semana para entrar al segundo trimestre, mi cuerpo ya estaba adaptado a los cambios y las nauseas y demás malestares casi habían desaparecido. Normalmente el se levanta primero ya que la Sra. Pereza y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy buenas amigas, esa mañana no fue la acepción, lo sentí levantarse y besar mi frente, media hora después el aroma a Hot cakes inundo mi nariz despertando mi estomago. Un rato de lidiar con mi estomago que gruñía y mi cuerpo que quería quedarse en cama finalmente el hambre fue mas fuerte. Después de lavarme los dientes fui a la cocina, Emm estaba tarareando moviéndose al ritmo de la música en su mp3 mientras daba vueltas a uno de los Hot cakes. No traía puesto su pantalón de pijama azul de siempre sino que solo traía sus bóxers grises ajustados, de… esos que mantienen todo en su lugar…una franelilla blanca y… calcetines. Desde que tengo razón y en todas las charlas de chicas que había tenido con amigas, el primer mata pasiones para una mujer era un hombre que se dejara los calcetines puestos a la hora de tener sexo. Verlo con ellos lejos de enviar mi repentino deseo de vacaciones había hecho que mis gana de comer y de volver a la cama fueran desplazadas por las ganas que tenia de el. Aun sin ser vista lo abrace por la espalda poniéndome de puntitas para dejar un beso en su nuca, apago la estufa y se quito los audífonos, luego tomo dos platos y giro aun entre mis brazos sonriéndome y besando mi nariz

**-Listos Tres hot cakes con miel y mantequilla**…-dijo tendiéndome el plato, le sonreí con picardía mientras lo tomaba y lo dejaba nuevamente en la encimera haciendo lo mismo con el otro plato. Dejo las manos en el aire mientras yo volvía a abrazarlo y deslizaba mis manos por debajo de su camisa –**Cariño?-** sin mirarlo podría haber jurado que tenia el seño fruncido, eso no detuvo el camino de besos que comencé a dejar por su cuello

**-Hmm?**

**-No vas a desayunar**?- comencé a jugar con la liga de su bóxer

**-No tengo hambre…**

**-Es raro que no tengas hambre… aun así deberías desayunar**

**-En realidad…-** me puse de puntitas nuevamente para dejar cortos besos en sus labios –**Tengo hambre de otra cosa- **susurre y le apreté el trasero, el dio un brinco pero me respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

**-Estas jugando con fuego Hale…-**dijo jugando con el tirante de mi camiseta

**-Y que pasa si quiero quemarme Cullen?-** dicho eso me alzo en brazos llevándome al sofá de la sala, quien fue testigo de uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, después del sofá le siguió la alfombra, la tina, la mesa, la puerta de la habitación y la encimera de la cocina que fueron aprovechadas hasta el día de ayer, por supuesto tratando de ser los mas cuidadosos posible. Mi pobre mascota trataba de no ser testigo de nuestros actos, el ya sabia que cuando comenzaban las caricias y las risitas debía correr por su vida. Me reí entre dientes mientras recordaba, ni cuenta me di que habíamos llegado

**-Planeas quedarte allí Rose?-** Emm ya estaba afuera con la puerta abierta y mirándome con las manos extendidas para ayudarme a salir. Me arrastre hasta tener pies y piernas fuera del auto y solo basto un tirón con sus manos para salir "_tiesa como una tabla"_ pero salir del auto. Un hombre moreno con traje y cara de "_no me miren_" nos dio la bienvenida en la puerta, era un bar restaurant bastante lujoso decorado con tonos negros y rojos y luces de neón. Alisé un poco mi vestido antes de tomar la mano de Emmett y entrar, el lugar estaba lleno de personas bien vestidas que conversaban alegremente y la música ambientaba el sitio, aunque ni el decorado ni la música ni las personalidades pudieron desviar mi atención de la mesa de mariscos que apareció a unos 10 pasos de mí… estaba a punto de voltearme antes de que las nauseas hicieran acto de presencia pero Emmett me abrazo por la cintura mientras le sonreía a un hombre larguirucho que tenia una sonrisa juguetona, supuse que era Garrett

-**Emm eres un príncipe… sabia que no me fallarías**…- se saludaron con un abrazo, yo mientras trataba de respirar el aire que se colaba por la puerta de la entrada

**-Sabes que no futuro socio… mira ella es mi Novia, Rosalie, **beso mi frente,

**-Hola-** intente sonreír por encima del acido que comenzaba a quemar mi garganta "_de saber que hoy no era mi día no habría salido de casa"._ Garrett me sonrió y también me dio un corto abrazo

**-Nosotros y nuestros gustos por las rubias no galán?**,- le cuchicheo a Emmett, este le dio un codazo mascullando un "_Cállate_" –**Es un Placer Rosalie, pero pasen pónganse cómodos, este es su restaurante, quieren algo de tomar?, algo de comer?, tenemos variedad de todo aunque nuestra especialidad es la langosta y los erizos de mar- **en cuanto anuncio los platillos un mesero paso a nuestro lado con una bandeja llena de erizos, parecía vomito de bebe servido en un nido de pájaro quemado y la presentación no ayudaba en nada mis nauseas- **hey! ven acá- **llamo al mesero "_no por favor no por favor no por favor. _Escondí la cabeza detrás de Emmett mientras se acercaba

**-Voy a vomitar…**.- susurre

**-Rose**?- Emm se giro un poco para verme, había comenzado a apretar fuertemente su mano

**-Ten Rosalie prueba uno…-**Garrett tomo un erizo de la bandeja y me lo acerco a la nariz. Me tape la boca con la mano y corrí al baño antes de hacer que la inauguración se volviera una fiesta desagradable

….

5 minutos después de haber vuelto todo el desayuno y almuerzo me lave la cara y los dientes tres veces, el embarazo me había obligado a tener un cepillo dental de emergencia en mi cartera. Mi rostro de a poco iba recuperando su color pero mi maquillaje era un desastre, me puse manos a la obra… base, polvo, lápiz de ojos, algo de sombra y faltaba el lápiz labial. Una chica entro al baño sobresaltándome y haciendo que el lápiz cayera al piso, sin pensarlo me agache para recogerlo y _traaaa_. El vestido se abrió

….

**Emmett POV**

**-Amor pero no fue mi culpa**.- le dije cerrando la puerta de la casa, Rose no me había hablado en todo el camino de regreso… estaba enojada, sabia eso lo sabia, que no entendía era por que conmigo?. Después de que había salido corriendo al baño me quede preocupado por ella, camine al baño de mujeres, cuando decidí entrar las mujeres que se encontraban cerca me miraron con caras de "_que esta haciendo_?" así que desistí y me quede afuera esperando. Garrett se acerco a donde estaba

**-Que haces aquí pillín?-** me dio un codazo

**-Espero a Rose**

**-Ven, quiero presentarte a uno de mis socios**

**-Pero….**

**-Ven, solo será un momento**.- Unos 10 minutos después una mujer de cabello rojo se me acerco

**-Tu eres Emmett?-** dijo señalándome, Garrett susurro un "Echa Campeón" detrás de mi

**-Si, soy yo… y tu eres…**?

**-No importa, solo vengo a decirte que tu novia te necesita en el baño-** dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se marcho, camine rápidamente a su encuentro, nervioso y esperando que nada malo le hubiera pasado

**-Rose?-** asome la cabeza por la puerta

**-Pasa**.- obedecí, estaba recostada de la pared con los brazos cruzados

**-Que paso**?- me calme un poco a verla tranquila

**-Que paso? Que paso? Se rompió mi vestido eso paso…. Y si no quieres que todo el restaurante vea la ropa interior de tu novia busca la manera de sacarme de aquí…**- hablo rápidamente al borde del llanto

**-NO FUE TU CULPA?-** _bueno al menos ya me hablaba_ –**Te dije que no quería ir **

**-Ya bebe, no es para tanto… míralo por el lado bueno- **me acerque y la abrace

**-Cual lado bueno?- **comenzó a removerse en mis brazos tratando de zafarse

**-Tendrás una historia divertida que contarle a los bebes algún día…- **comencé a besarle el cuello

**-No me beses cuando estoy enojada y una servilleta con diseño de langosta gigante cuelga de mi trasero- **dijo haciendo un puchero chistoso, me reí entre dientes mientras quitaba la servilleta que había servido para cubrir la parte donde el vestido se había abierto, tome los dos extremos del vestido y termine de rasgarlo por completo mientras rose dejaba escapar un sonido de sorpresa -**Que haces?**- pregunto alzando una ceja

**-Hoy nos aprovecharemos la cama…**- una vez anunciado los planes la tome en brazos para llevarla a la habitación, no tardo mucho en olvidarse del enojo y comenzar a besarme

**-Sabes a langosta**.- hizo una mueca sin dejar de besarme. Cuando llegamos al pie de la cama eche un vistazo, había algo que parecía un caramelo en forma de bastón en medio de ella

**-Que es?-** ella miro en dirección a la cama

**-Ah! es una almohada que me ayudara a dormir mejor, Bella me la dio- **atrapo mi oreja en sus labios lo que me hizo olvidar todo, la deposite en la cama y me levante rápidamente para desvestirme bajo la mirada satisfecha de ella por el stripper, me despoje de todo menos de mi bóxer y volví con ella, comenzando a dejar un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta sus labios, donde volvió a hacer una mueca **–amor, sabes a langosta te importaría**… - señalo al baño, resignado de me levante

**-Ya regreso**.- corrí al cuarto de baño a lavarme los dientes, Patzo me siguió de cerca, mientras me cepillaba lo mire parado en la puerta, me gruño y corrió a la cocina, me reí un poco –**Lista para una noche de….**- al llegar al pie de la cama mire a Rose estaba abrazada a la almohada-caramelo roncando- **Rose?- **no recibí respuesta y el plan de aprovecharnos de la cama esa noche se fue a volar…

* * *

como me les va? ya vamos avanzando un poco mar rápido cn el embarazo =D gracias x los views! tratare de actualizar cuando pueda ya que inicie la UNIVERSIDAD =D yeiiiiiiiiii y pues como saben hay que darle fuerte al estudio. les mando besos y coemnzamos a descontar para el estreno de _Breaking Dawn_ Parte _II ¡27 DIAS! ya tienen sus entradas para la premier? cuenten cuenten jeje! CUÍDENSE!_


	17. ¿Problemas?

Emmett POV

**-Tiene cara de problemas…-** Escuche decir a Laurent mientras me acercaba a ellos

**-No, tiene cara de falta de sexo…-** sentencio Edward con una media sonrisa "_mi cara era tan obvia?_". Me deje caer en la banca tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, de reojo pude ver a Laurent rebuscando algo en la pañalera, saco un jugo de cartón y me lo ofreció…

**-Lo necesitas**.- lo tome sin ganas –**Escúpelo,-** dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro

-**Almohada…- **susurre, Edward se carcajeo y Laurent empezó a toser para esconder su risa…-**Genial, búrlense**

**-No puedes negar que es gracioso Emm**…- dijo Edward aun riéndose, le tire una mirada asesina mientras apuntaba la pajilla flexible en su dirección y apreté bañando su rostro de jugo de uva

**-Pero que rayos… **

**-Todo lo que me pasa es por tu culpa**

**-Mi culpa?**

**-Bueno de tu mujer que viene siendo lo mismo**.

**-Que tiene que ver Bella en todo esto?-** Pregunto Laurent en medio de nosotros

**-Bells es la mejor amiga de Rosalie**- contesto Edd limpiándose el rostro con una toallita húmeda perfumada

**-Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver…**

**-Bella le regalo a Rose una Almohada caramelo**- murmure

**-Ohh… así que ese es el problema**

**-Ya van 4 semanas y lo único que quiere hacer es dormir con la maldita almohada **

**-Se de que hablas hermano, esas almohadas te reemplazan por completo…**

**-Ya lo se, Rose se la lleva a todos lados**

**-Mi esposa le puso ojos a la suya**

**-De verdad?**

**-Si, y si me le acerco a mitad de la noche la almohada se me queda mirando y dice "no habrá acción esta noche amigo"**

**-Espero que a Rose no se le ocurra ponerle ojos- **Edward prácticamente lloraba de la risa por nuestra conversación…- **Teníamos sexo todos el tiempo, todos los días y ahora no puedo ni acercarme**

**-Esta embarazada, nunca ganaras, la única que gana es la almohada**

**-Que se muera la maldita almohada**

**-Yo mate una**

**-En serio? Como?**

**-Olvídalo, Regreso…- **Edd se retorcía de risa en el banco sujetando su estomago pidiendo que paráramos porque ya no podía respirar**- De que se ríe?**

**-Se burla de mi desgracia… mientras el tiene sexo con su mujer sin una almohada que interfiera ya que se la cedió a la mía**- volví a apuntar la pajilla en su dirección y dispare otro chorro directo a sus pantalones

**¡EMMETT!-** se levanto de un salto

**-Te lo merecías…-** sonreí satisfecho, volvió a sentarse a limpiar su pantalón en silencio. Cerré los ojos e intente pensar positivo- **Todo va a estar bien, esto no durara para siempre cierto? Digo, después de un año todo será un recuerdo nada mas no es así?**

**-Así es, cuando notes los niños estarán en la escuela, necesitaran ropa, zapatos, útiles escolares, transporte, lunch, mochilas, entre otras muchas cosas y tu desearas que esa almohada fuera tu único problema amigo.-** contesto Laurent dándole un sorbo a su jugo

**-Debe ser difícil cuando van al colegio… ya sabes los uniformes, los cuadernos, despedirte de ellos**- era una pena no recordar mi primer día de escuela, aunque seguramente mi madre hubiera estado llorando

**-Oh no, despedirse de ellos es fácil, despedirse de 20.000$ eso es difícil.**

**-Que 20.000? de que hablas?**

**-La matricula de la escuela Genio**- Edward aprovecho mi distracción y me arrebato el jugo de las manos sonriendo victorioso

**-Y tu tienes gemelos… oh eso es doble problema**

**-Tendrás que vender muuuucho parmesano y Feta Emm- **Podía oír las voces y las risas de Laurent y de Edward mas no les prestaba atención, mi cabeza había dejado de funcionar cuando asimilo 20.000$x2=40.000$ ¡CUARENTA MIL DOLARES! Aquello si no me lo esperaba

Rose POV

**-En mis tiempos todo era mas sencillo, solo existía una clase de biberón y nadie se quejaba…-** mi nonna igual que yo observábamos la repisa con mas de 100 biberones de diferentes tamaños, colores y sabores…

**-Como se extrañan aquellos tiempos.-** contesto Peter risueño. Ambos habían decidido acompañarme en las primeras compras para los bebes, estaba de 18 semanas y aun no tenia nada para ellos

**-Como saber cual es el mejor?-** intimidaban tantos biberones

-**Este se ve bien**- Peter señalo uno con orejitas y cara de león

-**Este dice parecido al pezón….¡Parecido Al Pezón!-** mi abuela abrió los ojos como platos

**-No se parece a mis pezones abue….**

**-Este es antigases, eso es bueno no?-** tomo otro mostrándolo

Tome de la repisa -**Este dice sin BPA-**

**-Que es *BPA*?**

**-No lo se, debería de existir un diccionario con términos de Biberones aquí…**

**-Significa Bisfenol A* y será mejor que no lo lleves…- **Gire para encontrarme con dos de las mujeres que había conocido en el Grupo de Ayuda, la Presidenta y una de las integrantes, Marie con una panza de 7 meses que se asomaba por debajo de su blusa, Sonreí contenta de volver a verlas**…-Si quieres usar biberón, cosa que no recomendamos porque el pezón es mejor, usa uno de vidrio.**

**-Como estas linda?-** la mujer pelirroja se acerco a abrazarme **–Te extrañamos en el grupo, por que no regresaste?**

**-Es…-** había decidido no volver después de haber conocido a Emmett, era para madres solteras y pues yo ya en mi caso no estaba soltera.- **Es que… algunas cosas cambiaron- **me miraron extrañadas**- Conocí a alguien**-

**-Oh!, que bueno por ti Rosie**.- ambas sonrieron –Pero eso no implica que no puedas ir a visitarnos

**-Gracias-** les devolví la sonrisa**- oh, perdón ellos son Mi nana y su prometido Peter**

**-Hola**- Se dieron la Mano

**-Y cuando se van a casar?**

**-Jo, me tiene esperando hace 22 años, ya no me hago ilusiones…-** contesto Peter bajo la mirada divertida de todas

**-Oye rose,-** llamo mi atención Marie **–Te anoto en los teléfonos**?- fruncí el seño sin entender bien a que se refería**.- Quiero que el grupo este allí cuando Pase-** acaricio su vientre amorosamente-

-**Oh, claro que si, Gracias, eso es muy amable…**

**-Bueno, nosotras seguimos nuestro camino, tengan felices compras- **se despido la Pelirroja

**-Pásate por el pasillo 6 a ver las carriolas son Hermosas!- **susurro Marie despidiéndose con la mano

**-Claro, hasta luego **

**-Quieres ir a las carriolas?- **pregunto Peter**- tal vez sea mas fácil que los biberones**

**-No lo creo.- **Estuvimos paseándonos por los pasillos unas dos horas, pasando por los departamentos de Ropita, zapatitos, juguetes, cunas, cambiadores y todos los que se puedan imaginar, la tienda tenia el nombre "EL mundo del BEBE" bien puesto. Termine comprando dos de todo que por los momentos era ropa de colores unisex, amarillo, blanco, verde… aun no sabíamos el sexo de los bebes, queríamos que fuera sorpresa. El momento de pasar por el departamento de carriolas me paralice, si los biberones habían sido un dilema, este era la madre de los dilemas, un largo pasillo repleto de ellas en todos lados, hasta colgando del techo había carriolas. Mire a mi Nana aterrada y ella estaba igual de impresionada que yo… me guinde de su brazo antes de entrar a aquel laberinto.

Emmett POV

_**-"La elasticidad de la demanda se define como el cambio porcentual en la cantidad demandada, dividido por el cambio porcentual en el precio"– **_Después de la charla con los chicos esta mañana había regresado a casa con ganas de dormir y no despertar, el calculo de los gastos para los bebes me había puesto ansioso y por supuesto preocupado. De donde rayos sacaría yo 40.000$ dólares solo vendiendo Queso en el mercado medio tiempo?, sumándole a eso los gastos del hospital, comida, entre otras cosas. El hecho que no tuviéramos que pagar renta ayudaba en algo a disminuir mi ansiedad. Volví a concentrarme en la lectura, tenía un examen importante en dos día- _**"La elasticidad requerida se calcula dividiendo el porcentaje de cambio en la cantidad requerida en el porcentaje de cambio en el precio**__…._

**-¡Emmett!- **La puerta se abrió de par a par, Rose aun afuera lanzo su bolsa que aterrizo en el sofá de la sala, me asome aun sentado en la mesa **-¡Emmett!-** me levante y fui hacia ella

**-Rose?**

**-Emm mira**.- delante de ella estaba una enorme carriola de gemelos de color azul marino, dentro de ellas había dos bolsas de las mas grandes que se pueden imaginar llenas de ropas

**-Que es eso?-** era tan grande que no entraba por el marco de la puerta

**-Es la Gemelar de lujo, según la vendedora es el Rolls Royce de las carriolas. No es increíble?-** seguía empujándola tratando de que entrara al departamento

**-Es enorme**- susurre…

**-Se supone que cabe por las puertas**…

**-Yo no lo creo, ven déjame ayudarte. Intentémoslo de lado.- **aun de costado era imposible meterla, tenia una barra para que los niños apoyaran los pies que impedía el paso**…- debe de tener algo para cerrarse por aca**…- comencé a buscar un botón o una manija que lograra cerrarla por entre los tubos

**-creo que aquí esta…**- Rose presiono un botón haciendo que la carriola se cerrara con mi mano aun dentro

**-AHh rayos!-** me retire bruscamente

**-Estas bien?**-

**-Esa cosa me mordió**…- hizo un lado la carriola para poder pasar, sin querer hizo caer una de las bolsas que esparció decenas de conjuntos de bebes en el suelo, ella se arrodillo para empezar a recogerla**.- Que esta sucediendo Rose?**

**-Necesitamos ropita para traer a los bebes del hospital Emm…**

**-Y cuantos bebes piensas tener?**

**-Es que compre todo doble… mira este**- tomo dos conjuntos azul de de marineros con sus respectivos sombreritos- **no es hermoso?- **sonrió

**-Cuanto dinero gastaste? Y donde se supone que meteremos todo eso**?

**-Todo va a estar bien Emmett, no te preocupes…**

**-No se si creerte, no has tenido a los bebes y ya cambio todo entre nosotros**.

**-A que te refieres?-** se puso de pie mirándome seriamente- **sabes que la puerta esta abierta si quieres irte hazlo…**

**-¡Basta!, odio que hagas eso… que pienses siempre que por cualquier cosa me iré Rose**.- esto pasaba siempre que no estábamos de acuerdo en algo, como si no confiara en que estábamos juntos en esto ahora. Ella bajo la mirada apenada

**-Lo lamento…-** susurro**- no quería decir eso…-** asentí con la cabeza y mire mi mano punzante –**Déjame ver…-** se acerco y la reviso, luego le dio un besito de esos que nos dan nuestras madres cuando nos lastimamos, eso me hizo sonreír- **me perdonas?**

**-Claro-** bese sus labios y la abrace fuertemente. **–Mama te estuvo llamando en la mañana**- le dije aun abrazados. Rose y Mi madre se habían vuelto algo así como mejores amigas, de esas que se hablan todos los días por teléfono, y eso que aun no se conocían en persona, mis padres se habían ido de viaje de segunda luna de miel el día antes de que se arreglaran las cosas con Rose. Volverían en un par de semanas mas, mientras mi madre llamaba a diario para ver como iba avanzando todo, estaba encantada con el hecho de ser abuela, tanto, que cuando me daba chance de hablar con mi padre decía que tendría que pagar una millonada de sobrepeso en el avión de regreso porque cada cosa de bebes que veía ella ya la estaba comprando

**-Seguro en el centro comercial no había recepción**. **Como están?**

**-Bien, solo quería decirte que no se te ocurriera contratar a alguien para decorar el cuarto de los bebes, que ese era su trabajo…- **ella rio en mi cuello

**-Tu mama es encantadora.- **

**-Si lo se- **dije con un suspiro

**-Celoso?-** se aparto un poco para verme a los ojos, sonriendo

**- Lo primero que dice cuando contesto el teléfono es "¿Rose?" definitivamente no estoy celoso**- rio entre dientes y beso mis labios- **Te quiero**

**-Yo más…**- después de unos cuantos besos más nos dispusimos a hacer entrar el monstro carriola al departamento.

* * *

Como me les va? Bue aquí tienen otro chap =) como dije actualizare cada q pueda la universidad me esta volviendo loca, hoy xq la gripe esta haciendo de las suyas en mi y no asistí "para bien del fic" jejeje xD besitos!

YA FALTA 9 DIAS PARA EL ESTRENO DE BD2 estoy emocionada… mas que todo por los cortos que han mostrado y las entrevistas de los actores KELLAN DIJO: rose y yo deberíamos ir a la cabaña ¡ADOPTAREMOS! Será que rose si tendrá su sueño cumplido en esta ultima entrega?

*BPA* es un componente sintético que traen algunos biberones, y contiene algunas sustancias toxicas. Actualmente su venta esta prohibida en los Estados Unidos por que se ha comprobado que puede afectar al cerebro, provocar lesiones de próstata, pubertad precoz y favorecer la aparición de problemas de conducta.


	18. ¿Sigues ahí?

**Emmett POV**

Estuvimos unas dos horas arreglando las cosas que Rose había comprado para los bebes. Me limite a ayudarla y no decir ni comentar nada sobre todo el dinero que había gastado en una sola tarde de compras. La habitación que ocuparían había sido hasta hoy un deposito de cosas de Navidad, muebles viejos, ropa sin usar y algunos álbumes fotográficos de Ros, estuve toda la tarde cargando cajas al sótano del edificio y así vaciarla, termine agotado… con ganas de tomar un baño, lanzarme a la cama y dormir dos días seguidos, cosa que no podía hacer ya que aun debía estudiar para mi examen en la nocturna. Me di una ducha caliente, al salir solo me coloque un mono deportivo. Rose estaba en el sofá de la sala, hablándole mimosamente a Patzo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

**-Terminaste de arreglar la ropita?-** me acerque para besarle la frente

**-Si, al menos dejamos todo listo para que Esme haga de las suyas en la habitación cuando venga.-** sonreí, pronto tendría a mis dos mujeres importantes juntas

-**Estas cansada?-** le acaricie el cabello

**-Un poco…-**suspiro**- ves una película conmigo?- **me miro con ojitos tiernos

**- Dramas Románticos?**

**-Creo que están Pasando Matrix en TNT **

**-Solo un rato, aun debo estudiar para mi examen-** sonrió ampliamente, nos acomodamos en el sofá, su espalda pegada a mi pecho, 10 minutos después sentí su respiración lenta, la salida de compras y el arreglar el departamento la habían agotado. Le bese el cabello acomodando la cabeza en el brazo del sofá sintiendo como poco a poco era llevado por la inconsciencia.

….

**-Emm-** el susurro en mi oído me trajo al mundo lentamente

**-Hmm?-** aun estaba mas dormido que despierto

**-Amor…-** volvió a susurrar, lentamente abrí los ojos encontrándome con los suyos se había girado hacia mi haciendo que su vientre pegara de mi abdomen

**-Que sucede?-** me frote los ojos

-**Es que….-** se mordió el labio**.- tengo un antojo-** concluyo con mirada de disculpas acariciando mi pierna

-**Y por que susurras?-** imite su tono

**-No lo se**- rio entre dientes

**-Edward me hablo de esto, según el Bella comenzó con ellos a los 5 meses**- le acaricie la espalda, ella me miro con ojos picaros acariciando el cabello de mi nuca, ¿_me estaba provocando_?, me dio un corto beso en los labios- **Que se te antoja?-** acerque mas mi rostro al suyo buscando seguirle el juego, rogando en mis adentros que no se le ocurriera pedir algo descabellado

-**Pues….¡QUIERO UNOS NUGGETS CON MUCHA CATSUP Y…..Y…UN DE OREO…Y…UNA HAMBURGUESA DOBLE CON MUCHA MUCHISIMA MOSTAZA!-** recito como una niña pequeña que es llevada por primera vez a McDonald's. Le sonreí alborotándole un poco el cabello, después de todo, su antojo no fue nada extraño. Los chicos me habían hablado de los antojos de sus respectivas mujeres en los cuales figuraban cosas como helado de galletas de limón con jarabe de banana, de regaliz, batidos de vegetales con un huevo crudo, relleno para pavo de acción de gracias en pleno verano y hasta gis de pizarra. Sumándole a eso la hora en que llegaban aquellos pedidos que normalmente eran a la de la madrugada, por un momento me reí imaginando a Edward buscando helado de galletas de limón o relleno de pavo a las 3 de la madrugada. En mi interior comencé a rogar para que todos los pedidos de Rose fueran así de sencillos y a una hora donde pudiera llamar al servicio a domicilio

**-Muy bien…-** tome el teléfono y marque a McDonald.

…..

**-Amor, ya leíste la pagina 68?-** Pregunto a mi lado, sentada en la cama con dos almohadas frente a ella donde descansaban los nuggets, la hamburguesa y las papas mientras leía un libro de maternidad que también había comprado esa tarde y me había traído una copia. Yo mientras sostenía su McFlurry con una mano y mi libro de economía con la otra, tratando de memorizar las sagradas formulas para calcular el costo fijo y variable del precio requerido en el ejercicio

**-No rose, deje de leer cuando arrancaste la pagina 12 y la usaste de servilleta-** ella sonrió mientras daba una mordida a su hamburguesa y volvía la atención al libro.

**-Según esto, en el tercer trimestre regresaran los cambios de humor y mi pareja tendrá que ser muy comprensiva**…- voltee a mirarla y trate de descifrar su tono de voz que era ¿_Insinuante_?, se humedeció los labios y me tiro una mirada picara mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello

**-¿Te me estas insinuando?...porque ya no se decir…-** lanzo el libro que tenia en la mano y se acerco a mi, quitándome la bebida que sostenía y subiéndose a mi para comenzar a besarme, cortos besos, uno tras otro**…-Rose…**-otro beso- **creo que…-**otro beso- **tienes un…**-beso- **pedazo de pollo…**-mordida en mi labio.- **en el cabello.-** se separo rápidamente y sacudió su cabello hacia mi

**-Listo?-** aun el trozo de pollo seguía allí pero ella no me dejo responder ya que sus labios volvieron a ocupar los míos, extrañamente respondí sin ganas, no se si era el cansancio, el estrés, las cuentas, mi examen o que se yo pero no tenia ánimos de nada. ¡_DESPUES DE CUATRO SEMANAS SIN NADA DE NADA_!? _a donde se fue Emmett Cullen_? Tal vez los cambios hormonales se me estaban contagiando. Rose sintió mi poca respuesta, me miro con el seño fruncido

**- Perdona amor pero… no esta noche si?-** ladeo la cabeza aun confundida luego sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-**Ok-** me beso una vez más y volvió a su lugar a terminar de cenar. La hora de dormir me estaba frustrando, di vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que retumbaban como gong chino, cerré los ojos fuertemente. Rose dormía plácidamente abrazada a la mentada "_almohada roba mujeres_", la contemple unos minutos hasta que decidí ir por un vaso de leche o agua a la cocina, tal vez eso me ayudaría.

**Rosalie POV-**

El olor a Panqueques lleno mi nariz, gemí y arrugue la frente sintiendo no haber dormido absolutamente nada, me estire un poco abriendo un ojo, dándome cuenta de que aun estaba obscuro, me incorpore aun con el seño fruncido a mirar el reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche, eran las 3 de la madrugada, _que hacia Emmett cocinando a esa hora_?, confundida y aun adormilada me levante a curiosear, escuchaba el sonido del batidor golpear con el cristal del tazón, la luz de la cocina me pego en los ojos cuando me detuve en el marco de la puerta, estaba concentrado, batiendo la mezcla y vertiéndola en el sartén, en la encimera habían ya 3 platos repletos de panqueques apilados en forma de torres que amenazaban con caerse, de repente levanto su mirada hacia mi regalándome una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos

**-Hola Amor, quieres desayunar**?- pregunto, no sabia que decirle, acaso _era sonámbulo_?

**-Hmm, no gracias…Aun es de noche Emm, te encuentras bien**?-

**-Si, estoy perfecto… de hecho necesitamos hablar**- dio vuelta a un panqueque mientras hablaba- **sabes cuanto cuesta el Pre-Escolar? 20.000, Solo por dibujar, y la universidad, la universidad son 50.000 pero eso es ahora, imagino que en 18 años será el doble de eso y nosotros tendremos gemelos así que dupliquémoslo, cuanto nos da 200.000 al año?,-**saco el panqueque del sartén colocándolo sobre los demás haciendo que la torre cediera, no me gustaba verlo así, no me había percatado de lo preocupado que estaba por nuestro futuro, lentamente me fui acercando- **eso sin contar sus libros y la ropa, ah y también necesitaran un auto para ir a la escuela y yo los consentiré y les comprare el que quieran… cuanto nos da eso Medio millón al año?. No tengo medio millón Rose, voy a la escuela nocturna.- **me miro con rostro inexpresivo, luego bajo la cabeza sacudiéndola- **sabes no me hagas caso estoy pensando cosas…-** lo tome del rostro, limpiando una mancha de harina de su mejilla

**-Vamos a la cama si?-** afirmo con la cabeza, le sonreí apague la estufa y le quite la espátula de las manos, guiándolo de vuelta a nuestra recamara

**-Te desperté?**-

**-No amor…-** nos recostamos en la cama, frente a frente, tome su mano entre las mías, aun su rostro se veía apagado- **Emm…todo va a estar bien, tengo dinero ahorrado**- medio sonreí.- **creíste que comenzaría esta aventura sin tener algo seguro para ellos?- **bajo la mirada

**-No es solo por el dinero Amor, yo puedo conseguir el dinero para los bebes…**

**-Y entonces por que estas así?-** acaricie su mejilla

**-Es que….Solo quiero saber si La Rosalie de la que me enamore sigue allí?, que esto no nos hará cambiar ni…nos alejara**

**-Sigo aquí tontito- **me regalo una sonrisa tierna que le devolvió la luz a su rostro, se acerco a darme un corto beso aprovechando para deslizar fuera de mis brazos la almohada que me había regalado Bella, sonrió maliciosamente poniéndose de pie en un rápido movimiento con ella en mano, se encamino a la ventana abriéndola hasta el tope para salir por ella hacia la escalera de incendios, escuche el PLOP de la almohada caer en el cubo de basura del edificio y vi su rostro de satisfacción al haberse hecho cargo de ella. Nos acurrucamos en la cama luego de haberse desecho de la almohada, aun no comprendía como había cambiado sus brazos cálidos y protectores por una fría y tonta almohada, me abrazo, descansando su barbilla en el arco de mi cuello, una de sus manos descansaba en mi vientre y entonces paso, una patadita justo debajo de sus dedos

**-Sentiste eso**?- pregunto, incorporándose casi de un salto, sonreí

**-claro que si…-** hacia ya casi una semana que podía sentirlos moverse dentro de mi, aunque no muy frecuentemente, tenia unos hijos bastante tranquilos o bien perezosos, Eleazar decia que comenzaron a moverse desde las 7 semanas aunque para las primerizas es difícil de percibirlos ya que son movimientos mínimos. Emmett acomodo mas su mano esperando otro movimiento.

**-Se mueven mucho?**-

**-Hoy nana les estuvo hablando y se movieron mucho, tal vez empiecen a reconocer las voces…-**El miraba mi vientre con ojos emocionados**- Háblales…-** lo alenté, yo era testigo de que estaba poniendo mucho de su parte para involucrarse lo mas posible con el embarazo y los bebes pero siempre lo sentía tímido al respecto. Me miro y se acerco a mi panza

**-Hay alguien allí adentro?-** dijo, colocando también su otra mano**- Yujuuu-** me reí entre dientes era tan hermosa la escena que la emoción me gano y se me escapo una lagrima de felicidad**.- creo que ya se durmieron Ros….- **sin dejarlo acabar otra patadita se presento mas fuerte que la primera en su otra mano, ambos brincamos de sorpresa. -**Allí, la sentiste?...¡WOW**!- casi se ponía a brincar en la cama, otro movimiento.- **Son fuertes…serán jugadores de Futbol o pitchers en Beisbol**- otro movimiento**- eso fue un si o un no?...-** comenzaron a removerse mucho, sentía como mariposas revoloteando

**-Ahora les sacaste fiesta y no me dejaran dormir**- le reproche divertida, podía verlo hablarles todo lo que restaba de noche pero necesitaba recuperar mi sueño, además estaba agotada. Sonrió y acaricio los lugares donde se sentía el movimiento acercándose más a mi tripa.

**-Oiga…-**susurro **–ya platicamos mucho, ahora debemos dejar dormir a mama si?- **pronto las maripositas dejaron de sentirse –**Eso es…-** lo siguiente no lo esperaba, acerco sus labios y beso mi vientre, no supe como reaccionar, me sonrió y volvió a tumbarse abrazándome por la espalda. Beso mi cien y cerro los ojos. Entrelace nuestros dedos feliz, aquel acto había terminado de borrar mi mas grande miedo, ahora estaba segura de que los amaba tanto como yo y que me había enamorado del hombre indicado. Cerré los ojos

**-Te Amo…-** susurre, no estaba segura si me había oído o no pero me abrazo mas fuerte. Con una sonrisa en los labios me deje llevar lentamente por Morfeo.

* * *

HOLIIISSS! Cm van? Preparándose para navidad ya? Que le pedirán a santa? xD en mi lista figura un Emmett un Jasper y un Carlisle si es posible también un Garret y un Jacob jajaja! (de sueños también se vive) YA VIERON AMANECER? Me imagino que siii! QUE LES PARECIO? A mi me encanto, aunque sigo pensando que todo paso demasiado rápido =S me hubiese gustado ver mas de todos los personajes, no comento mucho xq no quiero Spolear a l s chic s q aun no la ven…eso si, me rei, me enternecí, suufri y llore como condenada! **recomendación**: VALLAN MAÑANA AL CINE xD

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CHAPTER y GRACIAS x los views ;D

Nos leemos pronto D besitos, ALANA!


	19. ¿Abriendo Corazones?

**Emmett POV**

Esa mañana me permití rezongar un poco antes de ponerme en acción… tenia mi examen final hoy en la noche y debía ir a trabajar a medio día. Rose seguía profundamente dormida entrelazada en mis brazos, era como si abrazara a un oso de felpa gigante, me reí internamente mientras besaba su cabello… con cuidado de no despertarla me escabullí de entre sus brazos, Patzo alzo la cabeza cuando pase frente a el de camino al baño, después de darme una ducha y vestirme le coloque su andadera y me siguió a la cocina, nuestra relación estaba mejorando, mientras no hiciera llorar o molestar a su ama y le diera galletas de quesos y croquetas cada vez que pudiera seria mi colega y no me atacaría. De camino a la cocina para hacer el desayuno la carriola que estaba en medio de la sala detuvo mis pasos, la mire con ojos entrecerrados y mis dedos los cuales fueron victima de sus estúpidos seguros la tarde anterior me dieron una punzada, era en verdad enorme, fácilmente podría entrar Alice allí, bueno tal vez estoy exagerando un poco pero era mucho para dos bebes que fácilmente tendrían el tamaño de sandias bebes, debía convencer a Rose de buscar una mas pequeña… Hice unos huevos estrellados con pan tostado y le di unas cuantas croquetas a Patzo a escondidas, Rose seguía dormida como roca así que le deje el desayuno en la mesa con una pequeña nota "_Buenos días dormilona, se que estabas cansada así que no quise despertarte. Me lleve la carriola (no preguntes Para que) iré al mercado y luego a clases, nos vemos en la noche" P.D.: si Patzo me acusa de algo no tuve nada que ver, T.A Nena…_". Intentando no mutilarme los dedos esta vez cerré la carriola, tome un taxi directo hasta "El mundo del Bebe" donde Rosalie había comprado todo, el coche se abrió al bajarlo del auto obligándome a rodarlo por todo el centro comercial, los pasillos eran angostos repletos de juguetes, biberones y demás cosas, con paso rápido me adentre en ellos tirando al suelo todo mientras pasaba, no era mi culpa que vendieran carriolas mas grandes que sus propios pasillos… una chica morena se acerco a mi con cara de horror

**-Señor…Señor**- se detuvo delante de mí deteniendo mis pasos- **Puedo ayudarlo en algo?**

**-Ud que cree?- **le dije, poniendo cara de ¡_AUXILIO_!** –Vengo a cambiar este coche?**

**-Claro sígame,-** se giro en sus talones y dios dos pasos, la seguí comenzando nuevamente a arrastrar las cosas de los anaqueles **–Espere, espere**- se acerco y me quito el coche apartándolo hacia una esquina. Me guió a otro pasillo, mucho mas amplio que los demás, mi boca se abrió al ver todas aquellas carriolas de diferentes colores y tamaños, habían incluso mas grandes que la que Rose había comprado –**Es abrumador cierto?- **dijo la chica después de ver que no reaccionaba

-**S-son demasiadas…y…y S-son Enormes**…

**-Tienen que ser Enormes son gemelos no?**

**-Pues si pero… los bebes son pequeños, estas parecen ser para bebes…no se ¿mutantes enormes**?

**-Ud. Se sorprendería con los bebes que llegan aquí… algunos son muy gordos-** intente sonreír – **tal vez yo tengo algo que le pueda servir…-** susurro, mire hacia ambos lados sintiéndome extrañamente acosado y observado** –Mi novio y yo fabricamos coches a la medida, podríamos resolver su dilema**- tome la tarjeta que me ofrecía, no era una mala idea . Mi celular vibro en mis pantalones, era Jake…"_HULK, a que hora piensas llegar te recuerdo que es V-I-E-R-N-E-S, mi día L-I-B-R-E y aun así estoy aquí, debería de cobrarte horas extra_"

-**Debo irme…**

**-Recuerde hacer su pedido con anticipación, somos muy solicitados…** -me guiño un ojo, le di las gracias y salí directo al mercado donde un muy impaciente Jacob me esperaba caminando por todo el lugar…

**-Donde rayos estabas?...**

**-Ya estoy aquí es lo que cuenta- **me acuso con la mirada y extendió las manos hacia mi

**-Págame-** fruncí el seño **–Es quincena lo olvidaste**?- sinceramente si lo había olvidado, mi cabeza no estaba ubicado en el calendario. Le di un zape en la cabeza y fui a la caja registradora, si no salió una mariposa al abrirla fue de milagro, solo habían unos 40$ y unas cuantas monedas

**-Que paso aquí Jake?**

**-Las ventas han estado bajas en los últimos días Emm y lo sabes.-** era cierto, el último mes había sido bastante flojos en el negocio, genial una preocupación más para añadirle a la lista de preocupaciones de Emmett **–también tuve que darle a Mike por las entregas a domicilio**

**-Si esta bien,- **menos mal traía efectivo en mi billetera, a Jake se el ilumino la cara al ver los billetes verdes, estaba demasiado emocionado –**Y tu que tienes?- **prácticamente saltaba frente a mi chasqueo la lengua y miro rápidamente al puesto de en frente, donde estaban Kate y su hermana menor que miraba en nuestra dirección **–Eres un pillo…-** me reí fuertemente

**-Quieres darme ya el dinero…-**mascullo entre dientes

**-Que harás con el?-** alce mi mano por sobre la cabeza impidiendo que alcanzara el dinero

**-A veces eres tan infantil…dámelo ya**…- comenzamos una lucha de poder… Renesmee nos miraba sonriente, incluso a lo lejos se percibían sus mejillas sonrojadas- **¡EMMETT!**-

**-Bien bien aquí tienes, asegúrate de comprarle algo bonito-** me burle un poco, el me hizo un gesto con el dedo medio y salió disparado. Era gracioso hacerlo enojar aunque estaba contento de que por fin se interesara en una chica, un poco más y habría empezado a preocuparme por sus orientaciones sexuales. Rápidamente se hicieron las 5 de la tarde, el tiempo se fue como agua mientras hacia cuentas de los servicios que debía pagar a fin de mes, dinero que la mayoría saldría de mis ahorros ya que la venta no estaba dando para cubrir esos gastos. Papa también me había dejado encargada la haciendo en el tiempo que estrían fuera pero eso no me preocupaba tanto, tenían una cuenta especial para cubrir los servicios de Agua, Luz, Gas, etc. Pero ese Dinero era de ellos, yo jamás lo tocaba, había decidido ser independiente después que me ayudaron con las deudas que me había dejado mi ex esposa como lindo recuerdo….

**-Hey grandote, listo para irnos?**- estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí llegar a Kate, sacudí la cabeza antes de mirarla, estaba parada frente a mi con su libreta en las manos… - **Estas ahí? Se nos hace tarde…-**golpeteo su reloj varias veces

**-Si, espera cierro aquí…**- luego de cerrar, el camino a clases lo hicimos en silencio, bueno por lo menos yo estaba en silencio, Kate iba hablando de mil cosas, sus hermanas, sus papas, el examen, el trabajo y como veía el que Jacob y Renesmee estuvieran saliendo. Yo mientras pensaba en todo y en nada, me debatía en si debía pedirle dinero prestado a Papá al menos para cubrir los gastos de este mes mientras nos recuperábamos en el negocio, pensaba en que trabajar medio tiempo no estaba sirviendo de mucho para ganar dinero, o estudiaba o trabajaba las dos juntas no funcionaban… también intentaba recordar las estúpidas formulas y conceptos del examen de Economía que tenia ahora justo en mis narices, por más que leía y releía las preguntas no las comprendía, es como si hubieran pasado un borrador por mi cerebro…

**En el modelo renta-gasto donde DA = C + cYd + I + G ¿Cuál de las siguientes variables Es endógena**?

a) La inversión

b) El consumo

c) El gasto público

d) El tipo impositivo

**¿Cuál o cuáles de las siguientes variables es endógena en el mercado de bienes?**

a) el consumo

b) la renta disponible

c) el ahorro

d) todas

**En relación con el PIB real:**

a) Aumenta siempre que aumenten los precios

b) Su tasa de crecimiento será siempre inferior a la tasa de crecimiento del deflactor del PIB

c) Crece si el crecimiento del PIB nominal es mayor que el crecimiento de los precios

d) Disminuye siempre que disminuyen los precios

**Señale cuál de las siguientes afirmaciones es FALSA:**

a) El PNBpm = PIBpm + RRN – RRE

b) El PNBpm = PIBpb + RRN – RRE + (Ti-Sub)

c) PIBpm = PIBpb + (Ti-Sub)

d) PIBpm = RA + EBE/Renta mixta

(…) - así estaba mi cabeza, mire a Kate que estaba junto a mi metida de cabeza en su examen. Mirar al pizarrón no ayudo en nada, había un enorme ejercicio de calculo que lo ocupaba por completo, como se supone que aplicaría las graficas bajo el estudio de caso practico n° 1 de una estúpida empresa ficticia que no debía preocuparse por los gastos de alquiler, servicios, personal, , Bebes, carriolas, etc? _estoy en Problemas_

**Rose POV**

**-Pat, tu también crees que mi trasero desapareció?-** lo se, que pregunta era esa que le estaba haciendo a mi mascota mientras me estudiaba desnuda frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la sala? Pero es que necesitaba un consuelo después de que mis "mejores amigas" me bajaran la autoestima esa tarde después de ver nuestras fotografías de la secundaria y la Universidad…

_**-Tía Rose eras muy linda-**__ dijo mi pequeña Kristen mirando las fotografías sobre mi regazo, de vez en cuando me acariciaba el vientre y hablaba con sus primitos, ya los había adoptado como tal. Los viernes por la tarde siempre nos reuníamos en casa de Bella a merendar y chismorrear un rato y hoy Kristen había decidido que quería ver fotografías._

_**-Como era? Que acaso ya no lo soy?-**__ puse cara de tristeza, ella miro la foto luego a mi varias veces antes de responder_

_**-Ahora eres más bonita-**__ contesto sonriente, le bese todo el rostro _

_**-Gracias hermosa…-**_

_**-Eso es porque somos como los buenos vinos cierto Rose?- **__Pregunto Bella sentada en la Alfombra __**–aunque hay cosas que no regresara**_

_**-Como que?**__- Kristen bamboleaba una foto cerca de mi rostro buscando mi atención nuevamente_

_**-Tía esta eres tu y mama?**_

_**-Tu trasero por ejemplo**__…- dijo Bella sin más_

_**-Si peque esa es tu mam**__….- le estaba contestando a mi sobrina cuando asimile sus palabras, la mire con el seño fruncido y ella tenia una sonrisa divertida __**-Que acabas de decir? **_

_**-No te hagas Rose sabes que tu trasero no volverá y tampoco mis bubis de hace 15 años…- **__cuando la conversación paso de vinos a traseros y bubis?. Alce una ceja, Alice reía a carcajada limpia en la cocina mientras preparaba el café __**–Mi consuelo es que pronto desaparecerán tus bubis también…**_

_**-¡ISABELLA!-**__ oye con estas amigas para que quiero enemigas?_

_**-Que? Ya era hora de que alguien me relevara no?- **__se defendió_

_**-De verdad perdí me trasero?- **__puse mis manos atrás en casi un acto reflejo, genial ahora Isabella Swan de Masen me ha creado un trauma…_

_**-Yo lo veo igual-**__ Alice llego con el café y un vaso de princesas con té helado para Kristen –__**Incluso mas grande**_

_**-Es que tu no conociste el trasero de Rose en la Universidad**__- Bella dio un sorbo a su café __**–Era caliente **__–Yo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, mi cara era de "a estas mujeres se les zafo un tornillo", me limite a cubrirle los oídos a mi pobre sobrina inocente de 4 años…_

_**-De verdad?-**__ pregunto Alice sentándose junto a Bella _

_**-¡Alice!-**__ esto era imposible, mis amigas criticando mi trasero y en mi cara __**–Como hablan de esas cosas frente a la niña?- **__ambas guardaron silencio aguantando la risa, Kristen se giro hacia mi cuando le descubrí los oídos.._

_**-Tu trasero estaba caliente tia Rose**__?. _Estuvimos una hora distrayendo a mi adorable sobrina para que se olvidara de aquella conversación, bien nos podrían acusar de pervertir menores

**-No esta tan mal.-** seguí evaluándome en el espejo –**Se ve mas grande Pat?-** agradecía al cielo que mi perro no hablara, imagínense las cosas que bien podría decir. El solo inclino la cabeza a un costado desde la alfombra diciendo tal vez "_esta mujer esta loca_". Escuche el seguro de la puerta y si un grito ahogado al salir disparada al baño

**Emmett POV**

**-Rose?-** cerré la puerta tras de mi con el ceño fruncido, me pareció haber visto correr a alguien desnudo hasta la habitación

**-Ya salgo**.-deje las llaves en la mesa y la mochila, me detuve en el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación un minuto después salió del baño envuelta en una bata de baño arrastrando los pies

**-Que hacías?**

**-Nada-** dijo poniendo cara de inocente, asentí divertido –**Que tal el examen?- **me encogí de hombros y me acerque a darle un beso

**-Feo, como todo examen. No me dirás que hacías**?

**-Nada…-** la acuse con la mirada y ella suspiro curvando los labios hacia abajo haciendo una carita triste **–Subí otro kilo esta semana y Bella y Alice dicen que esta en mi trasero**…- trate de ocultar mi risa besando su frente

**-Te ves bien Amor…siempre te ves bien**- ahora fue su turno de mirarme acusadoramente- **te extrañe hoy…**-le bese los labios varias veces pero su boca siguió curvada

**-Yo también…y también extraño mi trasero**…

**-Déjalo ya Rose-** le acaricie la espalda dulcemente **–te conocí con este trasero**

**-El otro era mucho mejor y según Bella era mas caliente-** me contuve para no carcajearme, cambien mi sonrisa divertida por una maliciosa bajando mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar al causante de su enojo

**-A mi me parece caliente este**…- le di un apretón juguetón. **–No lo cambiaria…**

**-Dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor y no funcionara**- arrastrando los pies volvió al baño**- quiero mi antiguo trasero…- **me reí por lo bajo tirándome en la cama y dando un largo suspiro, había sido un día agotador, tenia que decirle a Rose la decisión que había tomado. Cenamos algo ligero y nos fuimos a acostar temprano, Rose estaba leyendo en la cama, en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada caí rendido

…

–**Amor…** - sentí como movía ligeramente mi brazo

**-Hmm?-** aun con los ojos cerrados me gire hacia ella

**-Mira este era mi trasero**- de a poco fui abriendo los ojos, una fotografía estaba a centímetros de mis narices, enfoque un poco la vista…fue tomada bajo el agua en una piscina, se venia solo medio cuerpo, piernas largas y un trasero muy bonito

**-Por que tienes una foto de tu trasero Rose**?- me incorpore, sentándome pegado al espaldar de la cama, ella tenia una cajita de madera decorada con flores entre las piernas con algunas fotos esparcidas en las sabanas, me sonrió un poco

**-La tomo mi novio de la universidad-** contemple la foto, la verdad yo no veía la diferencia **–Siendo sincera no es así tal cual pero si era mejor que este…**

**-Tienes un lindo trasero amor **– le dije entregándole la fotografía, ella siguió sacando mas de esa cajita amarilla, sonriendo cada que miraba una…

**-Esta era yo en segundo grado…-** me paso la fotografía, algo gastada por los años, estaba sentada angelicalmente en su mesa de estudio, llevaba el cabello corto por los hombros **–Esta es con mi nana en la confirmación**- otra fotografía en tonos blanco y negro, Charlotte muy sonriente abrazando a Rose que llevaba un vestido blanco, tendría unos seis años. Paso unas fotos más de paisajes y flores hasta que se detuvo en una, contemplándola por un largo minuto y sonriendo con nostalgia **–Estas es la ultima fotografía que tengo de mi mama**.- dijo mirándome a los ojos entregándome la foto, se dejaba ver una mujer cabello castaño recostada en una cama de hospital, aun con el escenario ella estaba sonriendo a la cámara con sus dos pulgares hacia arriba –**vivió algunos años después de haberla tomado pero ya no tomamos mas fotos porque ella no quería que la recordáramos así. Yo tenía ocho años cuando murió-**

**-No comprendo, se veía sana… llena de vida- **y era cierto, la mujer de la foto no mostraba signo alguno de enfermedad o dolor, mostraba esperanza y vida a través de su sonrisa cálida

**-SI, a todos nos tomo por sorpresa…-** Rose hizo una pausa, acariciándose la panza dulcemente y luego sonrió hacia mi –**Sabes, siempre sonreía y tenia manos muy suaves**, **amaba que me sobara la espalda antes de dormir, prefería eso a que me leyeran cualquier libro… -**suspiro** - se que es tonto pero siempre pienso en eso, en como seré con los bebes cuando lleguen…**

**-No es tonto amor… es hermoso que la recuerdes así- **le acaricie el cabello entregándole la fotografía –**Y serás la mejor mama de todas…y la mas sexi…- **ambos nos reímos un poco

**-Y tú serás el mejor papa y el más sexi**…- bese su cien

–**Por que nunca hablas de tu papa Rose?- **las pocas veces que mencionaba a su familia siempre eran solo su madre y Charlotte su abuela. Su rostro se ensombresió y volvió la atención a la imagen, eso me dijo que había tocado un tema que no debía haber tocado

-**Mama estuvo en coma dos años después de que tomáramos esa foto**…- respondió después de unos minutos de silencio **–Supongo que fue mucha carga para el y simplemente se marcho**…- hablo con voz dura, llena de resentimiento.

**-Amor lo siento no….**

**-No no importa… le agradezco eso… fue una buena lección de vida para mi**- comenzó a guardar las fotografías en la caja **– allí me di cuenta de que nada en esta vida es para siempre…- **Me acerque abrazándola a mi costado. Había abierto ese caparazón, El saber todo lo que vivió en su niñez explicaba muchas de las reacciones que había tenido Rose con respecto a nuestras discusiones… ella siempre esperaba que saliera huyendo, que algún día despertaría y no estaría a su lado, ahora entendía muchas cosas, la abrace mas fuerte susurrándole un gracias al oído

-**Hey **–alce su rostro hacia el mío **–Hay cosas que si duran para siempre**…

**-Tal vez…-** sonrió encogiéndose de hombros abrazándome nuevamente estuvimos así, tumbados en silencio un largo rato, me sentía extrañamente mas unido a ella ahora que sabia su historia, comencé a recordar mi niñez, momentos tanto felices como tristes buscando las marcas que habían dejado en mi a través de los años… **–No me dijiste como te fue en el examen- **dijo de repente sacándome de la burbuja. Suspire mirando el reloj, eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, hora perfecta para mantener una platica sobre un tonto examen

**- Mi examen…digamos que yo no conseguí….-** el sonido del teléfono de casa que descansaba junto al reloj me interrumpió, ambos nos incorporamos mirándonos extrañados, una llamada a tan altas horas de la noche nunca era buena, inmediatamente la imagen de mis padres vino a mi mente

**-Quien será?.-** susurro Rose, me encogí de hombros tomando el teléfono algo asustado.

**-Bueno?...**

* * *

**Hola otra vez =D les traje capitulo larguito de regalo de navidad... espero les haya gustado! dejen sus coments (así sea una carita feliz o triste xD) , tiene risas, nostalgia y suspenso asi q esta bien condimentado xD ya conocemos un poco mas a Rose y sabemos por que se comportaba asi con Emm a veces... ya quedan pocos caps uno aun no estoy segura xq escribo sobre la marcha ya el proximo chap lo tendrán en Enero (me voy a visitar a mi papa a los ángeles wiiiiiiiiii es la primera navidad que paso fuera) ;) espero tengan una linda navidad y un super año nuevo... hicieron mi 2012 muy feliz con sus comentarios, favoritos y buenos deseos, nos leemos el prox año q espero venir mas recargada! BESOTES CUIDENSE Y DISFRUTEN!**

**ahh y les dejo un link aca de un GRUPO en Facebook sobre Rosalie y Emmett, unanse asi se entetaran de las nuevas historias de esta hermosa parejita BESOS!**

** www. facebook . / groups / 130764873749081 / (agreguen el COM despues de Facebook y eliminen los espacios)**


	20. Tienes miedo

**¡Disfruten!**

**Rosalie POV**

La respiración de Emmett se detuvo en cuento tomo el teléfono, a mí en cambio me ataco el pánico. El primer pensamiento que vino a mi fue mi Nana, respire hondo cerrando los ojos, pidiendo en silencio que no le hubiese pasado nada malo a ella o a Peter, después de todo eran lo único que me quedaba de familia. Comencé a acariciar mi vientre intentando calmarme, los bebes podían sentir cualquier cambio emocional y lo ultimo que quería era alterarlos al transmitirles mi angustia

**-Bueno?- **Hablo Emm en tono bajo sin apartar los ojos de mi. Del otro lado de la línea escuche mi nombre claramente aunque no pude identificar la voz, tenia un tono bastante exaltado. **–Quien habla?-** pregunto, ambos teníamos el seño fruncido. **–Si, ella está aquí…-** le pregunte quien era gesticulando con los labios **–Para ti.-** extendió el teléfono hacia mi aun con confusión en su rostro. Asumí que no se trataba de una mala noticia así que respire un poco mas tranquila tomando el teléfono, podía escuchar un caos del otro lado de la línea, gritos de "_busquen agua y toallas limpias_" también se oía a alguien meditando y un tambor a ritmos irregulares.

**-Bueno?**

_**-¡Rose!-**_ dijo una voz chillona que no lograba identificar

**-Si, quien habla?**

_**-Oh Rose soy Pam del grupo de ayuda me recuerdas?-**_ _Claro voz chillona igual a Pam la pelirroja _

**-Claro, Como estas?-** mire el reloj de reojo, pasaban las dos de la madrugada, _que hacia llamando a esta hora?_

_**-Bien todo bien pero no llamo para saludar, Marie esta de parto ahora mismo-**_Emmett se había colocado junto a mi con su oído pegado al teléfono para escuchar

**-Oh, que felicidad por ella, dale mis felicitaciones de mi par…**

_**-¡Tienes que venir ahora!, lleven la piscina a la sala esta más iluminado allí**_- grito aún pegada al teléfono

-**Piscina?**- Pregunto Emm

_**-Te esperamos para el alumbramiento Rose**_**…**

**-Per…..- ** unpu….pu….pu… se escucho en el auricular me había colgado sin dar tiempo de negarme. Deje el teléfono en la mesita y gire para mirar a Emmett que estaba sentado en medio de la cama

**-No vamos a ir cierto?- **alzo una ceja

**-No lo se…. Fue muy…amable de su parte acordarse de mi…**

**-Pero son las dos de la madrugada Rosalie- **se tiro en la cama hundiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas cuan niño pequeño

**-Lo se….Pero…**

**-No Rose, no saldré de la cama a ésta hora a ver a quien sabe quien dar a luz…- **estaba boca arriba, con los ojos tapados y a mi merced… sonreí para mi, subiéndome a horcajadas debajo de su ombligo mientras comenzaba a hacer círculos por todo su pecho…

….

**-Podrías recordarme porque accedí a venir a ver a quien sabe quien dar a luz?- **pregunto, fingiendo emoción

-**Porque me quieres y no consigues negarte a mis encantos ni a mi cara de gatito shrek- ** le sonreí triunfante en la entrada de la casa de Pam donde también funcionaba el grupo de ayuda. Todo estaba obscuro, solo se podían apreciar las luces que se colaban a través de la ventana

-**La manipulación debería ser un delito-** masculló arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Ambos nos miramos y luego asomamos nuestras cabezas por la rendija, había un grupo de mujeres de pie en el pasillo hablando tranquilamente. Emmett siendo llevado por la curiosidad empujo la puerta con su mano sin querer, abriéndola de par a par y dejándonos al descubierto, enseguida nos erguimos con una sonrisa de disculpa. Todas las mujeres voltearon hacia nosotros, Pam sonrió chillando un _**¡ROSE**_! Al verme, Marie estaba a su lado con la mano derecha en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra acariciando su prominente tripa, camino en nuestra dirección dando largos pasos

**-Rose, que alegría que hayas venido-** dijo Marie dándome un corto abrazo, nuestras grandes barrigas se tocaron inevitablemente. –**Gracias…**

**-Oh, no hay de que solo pasamos a saludar y desearte mucha suerte- **Emm asintió a mi lado tomando mi mano podía percibir su incomodidad por encima de su sonrisa

**-No puedes irte, Marie quiere que todas estemos presente cuando pase- **dijo Pam en tono de reproche…

-**Es que…mañana…**- comencé a buscar una excusa rápida y que fuera convincente que nos librara de aquello, mira a Emmett en busca de ayuda. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que ruegas porque la tierra se abriera en tus pies y te tragara…

-**Mañana llegan mis padres de viaje y debemos recibirlos en el aeropuerto temprano**- declaro Emmett, lo mire agradeciéndole en silencio, si no hubiese sabido que no era cierto hasta yo le hubiese creído. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para librarnos de una noche que parecía un ritual espiritista más que un nacimiento…

-**Si eso, mañana llegan sus padres y debemos recogerlos dentro de unas pocas horas…**

**-Y el es?- **Pam pregunto alzando una ceja hacia Emmett

**-Oh cierto, Emm ellas son Marie y Pam, chicas el es Emmett Cullen mi novio.- **

**-Mucho Gusto- **Emmett ofreció su mano y estrecho ambas** –Y felicidades-** le dijo a Marie por su embarazo, esta le sonrió justo antes de que su rostro se desfigurara en una mueca de dolor, se apoyo de mis hombros con ambas manos y se inclino hacia delante respirando lentamente y haciendo ese sonido de "_**ommm**_" acompañado de apretones en mis hombros. Me quede inmóvil igual que Emmett, todas las demás chicas imitaban su respiración mientras Pam le sobaba la espalda. Emmett tenia los ojos fijos en mi imagine que era evitando ver mas de la cuenta…

-**Uffff esa fue fuerte…-** Marie se enderezo nuevamente, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado –**Cada cuanto?- ** pregunto a Pam esta miro su reloj antes de contestar

-**Dos minutos y medio ¡Ya casi estamos listas!- **chillo entusiasmada

**-Sera mejor que ya e acomode en la piscina- ** dicho eso todas abandonaron el salón dejándonos a Emmett y a mi completamente desconcertados

-**Rose vámonos, aprovechemos para escapar ahora…- **hablo muy quedito para no ser escuchado, asentí aun algo perdida con mi cabeza invadida de preguntas y dudas ¿_así será cuando lleguen mis bebes_? Desde que tengo uso de razón había pensado en ser madre, la dulce espera, las pataditas a media noche, los antojos, todo lo hermoso que implicaba, jamás pensaba en como seria dar a luz…En una ocasión, mucho antes de tomar la decisión de inseminarme le pregunte a Bella como había sido, ella tenia experiencia, me contesto que era lo mas hermoso del mundo pero claro mi mejor amiga tenia una botella de tequila corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo, al día siguiente con una cruda espantosa me dijo la verdad "_**El dolor que sientes cuando te depilan el área del bikini , ese dolor que viene y se va multiplícalo por 10 y muévelo a tu vagina, así se siente**_" el dicho "los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad" no aplicaba para ella ya que Isabella te dice las cosas de frente estando sana sin tapujo alguno. **-¡ROSE!-** Emm me sacudió un poco con sus manos, arrastrándome hacia la puerta camino a nuestra libertad….

**-Rosalie, Emmett a donde van?- **apareció la pelirroja con un tambor en sus manos **– Pasen, pasen en el comedor hay una mesa con bocadillos y todo lo que se les antoje esto puede ser largo**- prácticamente fuimos arreados al comedor por ella. Tenia el estomago revuelto así que no tome nada en los 5 minutos que habían transcurrido. Emmett hacia círculos caminando a mí alrededor impaciente

-**Rose hasta cuando tenemos que esperar?- **pregunto por quinta vez ya irritado

**-Ya te dije Emm esperamos a que empiece y nos salimos…-** le asegure susurrando, no éramos los únicos en la cocina que esperábamos "_que empezara_"

-**Esta bien…- **me miro como diciendo "_conste que es hasta que comience_". El sonido del tambor capto nuestra atención al salón, su tap, tap tap… se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, Pam apareció por la puerta siguiendo aquel ritmo, tenia los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rosadas….

**-Pasen Amigos…Ya empezó.-** nos anuncio, luego comenzó a cantar una extraña canción acompañada del tambor, me rodeo deteniéndose detrás de mi dándome un leve empujo con sus caderas obligándome a caminar hacia la sala, estire mi mano para tomar a Emmett pero ella continuo cantando y empujándome, solo alcance a escuchar el "**Yo te espero aquí**" de Emmett al atravesar el marco que conectaba la cocina con el salón y me congele al ver la escena. Marie estaba sentada en una pequeña piscina inflable color azul con solo una camiseta cubriéndole el cuerpo, a su alrededor todas las mujeres del grupo se ocupaban de diferentes actividades, una le limpiaba el sudor de la frente, otra sostenía su mano como apoyo, otra chica tenia toallas en sus manos y las demás solo observaban. El rostro de Marie se tornaba rojo mientras pujaba con la mita del cuerpo bajo el agua. Sonidos que parecían gruñidos salían de su boca. Inconscientemente mis ojos viajaron desde su rostro a sus piernas, abiertas de par a par frente a mi exponiendo como se dilataba el orificio para darle acceso a la cabeza del bebe que aun no se divisaba, i cuerpo comenzó a temblar "_**Dios en que me he metido**_" pensé sin levantar la mirada…

**-No es increíble como el cuerpo humano puede estirarse de esa manera para traer a un nuevo ser al mundo?**- hablo Pan a mi lado siguiendo con el ritmo del tambor, las demás asistentes seguían tarareando aquella canción que comenzaba a taladrarme los oídos con cada segundo que pasaba sentí como el aire comenzaba a faltarme y sin pensarlo dos veces me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir de allí, el grito de Marie me puso los pelos de punta paralizándome en el acto

**-¡ROSE! No te muevas….ahhgg…eres mi punto focal…-**dijo con voz que no reconocí como suya, era una mezcla entre su voz y una demoniaca, mire a todos lados sin moverme, no sabias que diablos quería decir con aquello del maldito punto focal pero parecía de vida o muerte, me gire en mis talones quedando nuevamente frente a ella justo cuando otra contracción la atacaba, el botón rosa entre sus piernas se iba abriendo cada vez mas y mis ganas de salir de allí también aumentaban -Uyuyuyuyuy- se quejaba mirándome directamente como con ganas de querer matarme "_**se partirá en dos**_" no podía articular palabra estaba en estado de shock "_**debo salir de aquí" **_mi cuerpo se movió a la salida pero Pam me detuvo justo antes de pisar mi libertad

-**Rose no te muevas eres su punto focal…**

**-¿No puede tener otro?-** casi grite sin reconocer mi voz que salió en un chillido desesperado…

**-Esta pariendo, no puedes discutir con una mujer que esta dando a luz…-** y dicho eso volvió a colocarme en medio de la habitación **-Alguien tome sus piernas-** dijo la pelirroja. Dos chicas se acercaron a cumplir la orden abriendo más las piernas y dejando mas expuesta la escena para mí, podría asegurar que había visto más de su vagina lo que ella misma conocía. Ya se podía ver una maraña de cabello obscuro asomándose por su botón, mi boca se abrió sin pensar y as cuando recordé que pronto yo misma pasaría por ello y en mi caso eran ¡DOS BEBES!. Intente darme a la fuga una ultima vez aprovechando que todas se habían arremolinado alrededor de la piscina para divisar la cabeza del bebe

**-Rose, Rose, Rose, no te muevas eres mi punto focal… ARRGGGGG**.-

**-Y que rayos significa eso?- **estaba a punto de llorar o desmayarme o ambas

**-¡tengo que voltearme!-** grito Marie poniéndose en cuatro patas cuan perrito en la piscina con esa cara de asesina en serie que me aterrorizaba, estiro su mano hacia mi tomando mis tobillos y apretándolos buscando alivio para su dolor, ella gritaba de dolor yo lo hacia de miedo, alguien anuncio que había salido la cabeza, Marie me soltó y llevo sus manos hacia abajo tocando a su bebe por debajo del agua**...-¡Quiero un Espejo! Alguien tráigame un espejo**- chillo

**-¡Emmett trae un espejo**!- grito Pam

**-Que?-** dijo Emm desde el comedor

**-¡El espejo!-** gritaron todas las mujeres incluyéndome, solo quería acabar ya con esta pesadilla. Emmett apareció tapándose los ojos con una mano y con un espejo de medio cuerpo en la otra

**-Hola, hola soy Emmett y no estoy viendo nada de nada lo juro…-** decía mientras se detenía junto a mi tendiendo el espejo sin mirar, Marie lo tomo y lo llevo a sus piernas con impaciencia mirando la cabeza de su bebe. Tome la mano de Emmett justo antes de que saliera huyendo de la habitación

**-Ahí te quedas!-** le ordene, me miro apanicado con los ojos abiertos como platos…

**-Arggggg-** otra contracción de Marie por alguna razón que desconozco Emm y yo comenzamos a gritar con ella viendo como se abría su ser para expulsar al bebe en un ultimo pujido, ¡YA SALIO! Se escucho, luego aplausos, un llanto y un suspiro de alivio proveniente de la madre, mire a Emmett que cubría su rostro con ambas anos atónito a mi en cambio me fallaron las piernas haciendo que me tambaleara terminando de cabeza en la piscina entre las piernas de Marie.

...

**Emmett POV**

Demasiada información, esto era demasiada información… acababa de descubrir que era sufrir un colapso mental "_Oh dios y Rose se esta ahogando en la piscina_" la tome en brazos al momento que reaccione llevándola a la cocina

**-Rose…Rose despierta…-** estaba empapada y no reaccionaba, todo mundo estaba pendiente del bebe y de la madre así que debía buscar algo que me ayudara a que reaccionara por mi cuenta, busque en la cocina encontrando una botella de vinagre, la acerque a su nariz logrando que volviera en si**, -Estas bien bebe?-** abrió y cerro los ojos varias veces

**-Creo que si… Porque estoy mojada**?

**-Te desmayaste y caíste en la piscina donde Marie dio a lu**z…- se incorporo quejándose del mareo **–Ven, salgamos de aquí antes de que nos obliguen a participar en un ritual post-parto o algo loco que se les ocurra-** salimos del lugar sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, tome un abrigo del perchero para Rose, estaba empapada y lo ultimo que quería era que se resfriara, una vez fuera me percate de que no estábamos lejos del mercado así que decidimos irnos caminando Rose decidió acompañarme y luego tomaría un taxi a casa, ya eran las 5:30am cuando salimos de aquel psiquiátrico así que de nada serbia irme al departamento si tenia que trabajar a las 6, además podía asegurar que no llegaría a pegar el ojo después de todo lo sucedido. Rose iba de mi mano pero era como si no estuviera, su mirada se perdía en algún lugar del camino con expresión ausente y cansada su cabello estaba enredado y húmedo. Asumí que mi expresión seria la misma, sumándole algo de angustia y hasta podría decir que miedo y admiración, había escuchado relatos y visto documentales sobre el alumbramientos y el trabajo de parto pero nada era comparado con verlo en vivo y a todo color con efectos especiales, este ultimo lo digo por el agua que salpico de la piscina al caer Rose. La próxima vez que viera a mi madre le daría un abrazo por su gran valentía de traerme al mundo a este galán de 3 kilos 900 gramos. Los hombres jamás podríamos soportar tener que dar a luz, somos bastantes cobardes para el dolor debo admitir. Mire el vientre abultado de Rose, estábamos ya en la primera fase del tercer trimestre, pronto también nos tocaría pasar por lo vivido hacia minutos y por lo visto ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ese momento, había sido todo tan… Intenso que hasta parecía irreal….

**-Todo mundo dice que es algo hermoso… a mi… a mi me dio miedo…- **Rose salió de su trance aun con la mirada perdida, apreté su mano

**-No creo querer volver a ver eso**…- un escalofrió me atravesó la espalda al recapitular las imágenes

**-Pero si quieres ver los nuestros cierto?...-** recupero la vida en sus ojos y me miro atentamente

**-No lo se amor… creo que no debí verlo**… - que mas podía responderle podía percibir que ella estaba tan asustada como yo

**-Si, fue…intenso- **el resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, metidos en nuestros pensamientos los primeros rayos del sol nos bañaron al llegar al mercado

**-Emmett- **Kate se nos acerco con una cesta de magdalenas decoradas con caritas felices

**-Hola Kate…-** la salude como siempre

**-Ayer me quede preocupada por ti luego de que te saliste del examen**- Rosalie la miro arrugando su frente y luego a mi pidiéndome una explicación con la mirada

**-Que paso en el examen? Por que te saliste**?

**-Eso… emm… trate de contártelo anoche per**…..

**-¡WOW!... estas… dios estas embarazada…-** cuestiono Kate sorprendida, señalando y sin dejar de mirar el vientre de Rose, ésta le dio una mirada de "_de verdad_? _no me digas_" y volvió a mi

**-¿Qué paso?**

**-Me Salí del examen…**

**-Pero Por que?...**

**-Dejare la escuela Rose**.- era una decisión que había tomado mientras hacia cuentas en el negocio la tarde anterior, el estudio y el trabajo no se estaban mezclando bien, o hacia uno o hacia los dos pero con mal rendimiento…

**-No puedo creer que estés embarazada**- Kate seguía impresionada

**-Por que dejaras la escuela Emmett?-** Rose ignoro a la otra rubia por completo

**-Si estoy en la escuela solo trabajo medio tiempo, si trabajo medio tiempo no puedo cubrir todos los gastos así que tengo que trabajar Rose, no dejare que tú pagues todo siempre con la excusa que todo está bajo control…-** me explique, estaba bien que cubriera los gastos una, tres, cinco veces pero no todo el tiempo hasta que yo me gradué y monte mi propio negocio, no soy machista ni nada de eso pero se supone que un hombre es el que lleva el sustento al hogar….

**-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por el dinero…**

**-no sabia que iban tan enserio No sabia que tenían tanto tiempo juntos para tener un bebe-** la vocecita de la chica ya e estaba exasperando, luego de haber pasado una noche en vela mi paciencia no estaba en su nivel normal

**-Si, no son míos pero vamos a tener un bebe vamos a tener gemelos de hecho…-** solté algo sin pensar para que dejara de cuestionarme mientras trataba de explicarme con Rose y no estaba de muy buen humor

**-Que quieres decir con que no son tuyos?...-** esa pregunta me hizo pensar en lo que había dicho segundos antes, me golpee mentalmente por aquella estúpida pero muy estúpida respuesta, no podía interpretar el rostro de Rosalie en ese momento, era dolor? Decepción? lo que reflejaban sus ojos? _Maldición Emmett eres un idiota, un imbécil torpe que habla sin pensar que lo que salga de tu bocota pueda herir a alguien, torpe, menso idiota_….

**-Rose no me mal interpretes no quise decir eso…**

**-Por que dijiste eso Emmett? –** reprocho con la voz alterada

**-Lo siento, no estoy pensando bien, llevo toda la noche viendo a una orca parir, no he dormido y no coordin….**

**-Que estúpida fui… que tonta…-** hablaba consigo misma en tono bajo

**-No Rose….**

**-Esto nunca se trato del dinero cierto? No eran los gastos lo que te preocupaba eran porque tu no querías, nunca has querido ese es el verdadero problema….**

**-A mí siempre me dijiste que no querías hijos Emm.-** soltó la rubia a mi lado agregándole mas leña al fuego, como si lo necesitara

**-Porque demonios sigues aquí Kate?-** Explote contra ella

**-Esta bien ya me voy…-** dicho eso desapareció, estábamos en medio de la plaza donde funcionaba el mercado de alimentos, aun era temprano cosa que agradecí ya que no teníamos publico, debía arreglar mi metida de pata

**-Así que siempre fue eso…-** dijo con dolor

**-Oh vamos Rose… después de todo lo que hemos pasado crees que no quiero tener hijos? Eso crees?-** le pregunte con mala cara sintiendo como mi enfado aumentaba

**-Eso fue lo que dijiste…**

**-No, no, no, no eso fue lo que tu escuchaste hay mucha diferencia….**

**-Tu no estas listo para esto Emmett. Ahora que esta pasando, ahora que viste a una mujer pujando ya se hizo real para ti no?... tienes miedo…**

**-Por supuesto que tengo miedo igual que tu…**

**-Sabes a lo que le tengo miedo? –**Sus ojos se cristalizaron, se veía tan frágil aun bajo ese escudo defensor, su cabello seguía húmedo y tenía la nariz roja por lo que imagine eran lágrimas contenidas por el orgullo, comenzó a consumirme la rabia y la impotencia. **-tengo miedo de que voy a tener a los bebes y luego vas a dejarme y dirás "al**_** diablo no son míos**_**" y te iras…**

**-Todos los días buscas una señal de que me voy a ir Rosalie y no lo hare ¡Ya no se que mas hacer para que me creas! Que se supone que debo hacer?**

**-Nada…- **dijo simplemente apartando la mirada

**-Que quieres decir con eso?- **

**-Que no tienes que hacer nada solo…solo vete**…-apreté los dientes cansado de su inseguridad y desconfianza

**-Y que pasa si no quiero hacerlo?- **

**-¡Vete Emmett!-** alzo su voz en tono fuerte, rayos por que tenia que ser tan orgullosa y desconfiada?, tenia ganas de sacudirla para que reaccionara

**-Esto es una locura Rosalie, tu te estas escuchando?- **lleve ambas manos a mi nuca respirando mara mantener la calma, como demonios habíamos acabado en esta discusión tan absurda?

**-Si no te vas tu lo hare yo-** lanzo con frialdad, sus labios se habían convertido en una línea recta y no me miraba eso me dijo que ya no le importaba lo nuestro ni lo que pasara ella había dicho todo lo que tenia que agregar, no tenia caso seguir con la discusión, estaba claro de que su inseguridad era mas grande que todo lo que habíamos planeado hacer juntos… la mire una ultima vez esperanzado de que recapacitara y olvidáramos todo pero su rostro seguía tenso y frio, me gire, derrotado y dispuesto a marcharme…maldiciéndome, a mis palabras y a su terquedad e inseguridad

-**Sabes…-** detuve mis pasos mirando su espalda **-cuando hagas la autopsia de esto espero que estés consiente de que no hay a quien culpar mas que a ti misma…-** se digno a mirarme un segundo se dio la vuelta sin mas alejándose de mi y dejándome allí…. Acabando así con el futuro que habíamos estado planeando juntos….

…

* * *

Hola de nuevo….! Volviiii siii jejeje… la historia se tomo buenas vacaciones y espero que Uds también lo hayan hecho ;D… aquí tienen un regalo de casi 4.000 palabras asi que no pueden decir que es corto aunque si con mucho drama perooo no toda historia es color de rosa, queda solo un cap y el epilogo que ya lo estoy escribiendo y espero dar en el blanco y les agrade =) estoy abierta a SUGERENCIAS! QUE QUIEREN VER? Hablen hablen… o mas bien escriban escriban jejeje. Besitos y cuídense gracias x los reviwes y x estar siempre pendient de la historia chiks!

Nos leemos pronto!

ALANA!


	21. ¿Es hora?

**...**

**Rosalie POV**

No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, Rosalie Hale no llora y mucho menos por un hombre… Recitaba esas palabras una y otra vez en mi mente mientras iba en el taxi camino a casa. _Por que rayos baje la guardia con e_l? Era obvio que un día me lo sacaría en cara o simplemente se iría, todos los hombres son iguales, cobardes, inseguros estúpidos insensibles, idiotas, machis….

**-Señora ya hemos llegado-** el taxista anuncio mirándome a través del espejo retrovisor. Pague y salí del taxi subiendo las escaleras a paso lento, su rostro derrotado volvía a mi mente con pada paso que daba trayendo nuevamente esas ganas inmensas de gritar y llorar. Sus palabras me habían lastimado, al igual que las mías a el, pude verlo en sus ojos pero el tenia toda la culpa por haber dicho que los bebes no eran suyos, había sido una tonta al pensar que se había encariñado con ellos

**-¡Por qué rayos tenias que aparecerte en mi vida!-** gruñí, importándome poco el que estuviera en medio del pasillo frente a mi puerta, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera ya que podía sentir que explotaría… Patzo me recibió al abrir la puerta, moviendo su diminuta cola hacia mi, ladro una vez y miro en dirección a la entrada como esperando a alguien mas…_Genial el también se había encariñado. _Cerré la puerta quitándome el abrigo que había servido para cubrir mi ropa mojada hasta ahora, Pat me siguió lloriqueando tras de mi, me senté en el sofá subiéndolo en mis piernas para acariciarle la cabeza….-**Creo a partir de hoy volveremos a ser solo tu y yo Pat**…- me dio un lametón en la mejilla, como consolándome, conocía mis emociones, sabia cuando estaba triste y necesitaba que me subieran el animo, mi mejor amigo siempre junto a mi incondicionalmente –**Se que siempre serás el único ser existente del sexo masculino que no me defraudara nunca…-** el ladro en respuesta y volvió a lamer mi mejilla. Lo coloque de vuelta en el suelo y camine a la habitación dispuesta a tomar un baño para despejarme de todas las emociones que me estaban invadiendo y tratar de olvidar aunque sabia esta ultima me llevaría mucho mas tiempo. En el camino me detuve frente a la puerta donde seria el cuarto de los bebes invadiéndome nuevamente la nostalgia al recordar que Esme vendría este fin de semana a encargarse de la decoración, obviamente ya no lo haría, Emmett se encargaría de decirle que todo se había acabado y que no tenia sentido involucrarse. Suspire con pena, en estos meses le había tomado un cariño sincero a Esme, su manera de hablar siempre tan dulce y serena me recordaba a mi madre… cerré la puerta de golpe, cortando así todo pensamiento, ya me sentía lo bastante mal como para agregar a la lista el hecho de que le había quitado a mis hijos la oportunidad de tener dos abuelos amorosos y dulces. Continúe mi camino descalzándome y desvistiéndome al llegar a mí recamara, entrando a la ducha sin siquiera esperar que saliera el agua caliente intentando que las lagrimas se confundieran con las gotas de la regadera. Llorar en la ducha había sido mi modo de escape desde que tenia memoria, escondiéndome de aquellas personas que repetían la frase "_las niñas lindas no lloran_", ocultando mis sentimientos, los miedos que me invadían al solo tener 8 años y sentirme sola en el mundo. Si bien era cierto que mi abuela Charlie estuvo conmigo en mi niñez, adolescencia y madures nunca fue llenado el vacio de las figuras paternas y ahora mi pasado me perseguía en las inseguridades no me dejaban confiar en nadie… lo admitía si, pero así era, así me había forjado la vida y que podía hacer?. Estuve en la ducha unos 45 minutos, solo con la cabeza bajo el agua. Al salir me enfunde en mi bata de baño y me lance a la cama, no tenia ánimos para cepillar mi cabello si quiera y ya ese era un síntoma de depresión grave en mi. Apile las almohadas y encendí la Tv dándole unas quince vueltas a los canales, no había nada interesante que ver pero tampoco podía echarme a morir, a pensar y a buscar culpables de lo sucedido. Apague la televisión acurrucándome en la cama, a penas eran las 6 de la tarde pero quería o más bien necesitaba apagar mi cerebro, callarlo por unas cuantas horas. Quince minutos pasaron y aun me hallaba dando vueltas en la cama, sin encontrar una posición cómoda, la espalda me dolía y las piernas se me acalambraban, probé abrazar una almohada con ellas pero no había funcionado, bufe frustrada, sintiendo al mundo conspirar en mi contra. Justamente Emmett tenia que haber tirado la estúpida almohada la noche anterior, seguramente había planeado todo para fastidiarme…me estire para tomar el teléfono

_**-Bueno?**_

**-Hola Bells, soy Rose**

_**-Hola Rose, donde andas?**_

**-Aquí en casa, oye de casualidad no tendrás una almohadas de esas mágicas para dormir de repuesto?**

_**-Pues que le sucedió a la otra?, Robert comete todo el cereal…**_

**-Larga historia…**

_**-Okey…Nop, pero puedes decirle a Emmett que te abrace, estoy segura que es mas esponjoso y suave que la almohada.-**_ bromeo, hasta por teléfono podía sentir su tono morboso, suspire

**-Me temo que eso no será posible…**

_**-Oh… Oh… que sucedió?**_

**-Nada importante Bells, te dejo para que cenes tranquila **

**-Voy para alla…**

**-No Bell…- **pu…pu…pu…,colgó el teléfono dejándome hablando sola, _que le pasaba a la gente que últimamente me colgaba el teléfono?_, genial en menos de 10 minutos tendría a mi amiga aquí haciéndome preguntas de lo sucedido _justo lo que necesitaba… _me acerque a abrir la ventana, estaba haciendo algo de calor. Como costumbre asome la cabeza mirando al callejón, el basurero quedaba debajo de mi ventana a tres pisos de distancia, había cajas viejas y bolsas que se observaban en la superficie y… también la tela de mi almohada, sonreí, tal vez si podría dormir después de todo. Me coloque mi pijama y zapatos deportivos, si tenía que entrar al bote por mi almohada lo haría, no dejaría que nada fastidiara mi sueño. Mientras bajaba las escaleras Bella iba entrando al edificio encontrándonos en el pasillo

**-Y tu a donde vas?-** pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo

**-A buscar mi almohada, sin ella no puedo dormir- **Salí directo al callejón seguida por ella

**-¡Estas loca si te vas a meter al basurero Rosalie!- **

**-Ya que estas allí ayúdame, necesito la almohada**

**-Que paso con Emmett?-** cuestiono mientras yo intentaba subirme al enorme bote verde sin caerme –**Hey… te hice una pregunta- **canturreo, yo bufe era obvio que lo preguntaría hasta que le contestara

**-Terminamos si…-** logre subirme al basurero con éxito, mis pies se hundieron un poco entre las bolsas

**-Por que Rose?**

**-Dijo que los bebes no eran suyos**

**-Seguramente no fue su intensión**

**-Y tú que sabes? no estabas allí…**

**-Pude no haber estado pero te conozco desde hace 25 años y se que jamás te comprometerías con alguien-** Bella se subió a la escalera de emergencia sentándose en uno de los escalones mientras me sermoneaba

**-Tú no sabes nada Bella…**

**-Que es lo que no se Rose? Que tu no confías en nadie?- **me hice la que no estaba escuchando apartando los escombros con mis pies mientras me sostenía de los bordes, no olía nada bien pero necesitaba aquella almohada si no quería pasar toda la noche como un zombi ambulante **– Oh claro, hazte la que no me oyes, eres igual a la loca de tu abuela y adoro a Charlotte y lo sabes pero es la verdad, dime cuantos años lleva comprometida con Peter? 15? 20? Y es obvio que no se casara por desconfiada igual que tú no te ibas a quedar con Emmett por la misma razón…**.

**-Bella quieres callarte?**

**-Con razón compraste esperma…-**se levanto de repente con una expresión de sorpresa, como si hubiera descubierto la octava maravilla **–Claro, es el novio perfecto solo abriste las piernas, lo inyectaron y el hizo su trabajo, el esperma jamás te defraudara no?** –Aunque actuara como si no me importaban sus palabras en el interior si me habían tocado. Hablaba en serio cuando decía que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ella solo reducía todo a Emmett cuando el solo era una pequeña parte de todo lo que pasaba en mi interior, la observe conteniendo las lágrimas

**-Use un donante porque quería un bebe… porque quería una familia, porque mi nana no vivirá para siempre y entonces seré solo yo… esto no solo se reduce a Emmett Isabella- **agacho la cabeza apenada **–Solo vete Bella, yo… estoy bien-** un ultimo movimiento a las cajas rotas y el estampado amarillo de patitos de mi almohada se hizo visible, la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado se borro en el mismo instante al examinarla con detalle. Estaba llena de arena para gatos, pasta y restos de una hamburguesa con algo peludo y verde que no era lechuga precisamente

**-Vamos arriba Rose, te preparo un té de manzanilla quieres?-** asentí luego de unos minutos. Bella me ayudo a salir de allí sin decir ni una palabra, estaba consiente de que se había pasado de la raya con sus sermones. Una vez en el departamento me obligo a tomar un baño con mucho jabón para desinfectarme mientras ella preparaba mi té. Una vez libre de basura y vestida con mi pijama de mono me sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a cepillar mi cabello mientras yo bebía aquel liquido amarillento endulzado con miel**…- hace cuanto no te peinabas?-** pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, solo para romper aquel silencio y asegurarse de que no estaba enojada con ella, la conocía demasiado bien, le di un sorbo al te y le sonreí

**-No estoy enojada contigo Bella, dijiste lo que piensas…**

**-Si pero estoy consiente de que hable de mas **

**-Si, demasiado…**

**-Pero no vas a negar que tengo razón…-** rodé los ojos mirándola seriamente ya estaba bueno del temita

**-Ya cállate, ya estuvo bueno no?**

**-Si ya me callare, aunque eso no arreglara nada**- le quite en cepillo y me acomode en la cama

**-Ya es tarde Bells, puedes irte si quieres**- tome a Patzo en brazos para quitarle su andadera y dejarlo dormir conmigo

-**Nope, hoy me quedo contigo, así me aseguro de que no te suicides o algo**…

**-No hare nada de eso Bella, no soy una maniacodepresiva**- ella comenzó a quitarse los zapatos sentada en mi tocados –**Y Robie y Kris?**

**-Ellos están bien, Adoran que Edward duerma con ellos, claro como siempre mamá es la regañona y papá el consentidor- **suspiro metiéndose entre mis sabanas y almohadas poniéndose de lo mas cómoda junto a mi

**-Que haces?**

**-Se supone que evito una desgracia Rosalie**.- se encogió de hombros golpeando la almohada

**-Puedes quedarte si me dejas abrazarte-** le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, ella rodo los ojos y abrió los brazos dejándome abrazarme a su costado, no era la almohada y tampoco era…Emmett pero me sentía mas cómoda. Me acurruque un poco mas cerrando los ojos dispuesta a relajarme

**-Y que piensas hacer ahora?-** hablo de repente logrando sacarme del estado de semiinconsciencia en el que había logrado sumirme, le gruñí

**-Mi almohada no habla, solo se calla…-** suspiro negando con la cabeza y sellando sus labios cosa que le agradecí, el baño y el té habían servido para relajarme así que no tarde en quedarme dormida. El ladrido agudo de Patzo me despertó, al abrir los ojos me encontré los suyos muy cerca de mi rostro, comenzó a mover la cola y a jadear **–¡Buenos días guapo!-** le acaricie la cabeza dándome cuenta que me había dado vuelta durante la noche igual que Bella quien ahora dormía enrollada en mi sabana con una almohada entre las piernas y otra sobre su cabeza. Tome a Patzo y fui a la cocina y puse a hacer café mientras lo acomodaba en su andadera y me cepillaba los dientes

**-Rose?-** bella me llamo desde la cama con voz pastosa frotando sus ojos

**-Aquí…-** asome la cabeza por la puerta del baño **–Buenos días custodia, recuérdame jamás contratarte como niñera-** la pique y ella me saco la lengua

**-Huelo café? ¡Quiero café**!- se fue caminando como zombi a la cocina. Preparamos pan tostado con huevos estrellados para desayunar mientras Patzo me pisaba los talones, últimamente estaba bastante velón

**-No pidas Pat**…- lo reprendí desde la mesa

**-No seas mala dale un poco… mira como se saborea-** Bella lo defendió junto a mi cubriendo su tostada con mantequilla. Escuchamos el tintineo de unas llaves en la puerta principal, luego un Nock… nock que nos hizo girar hacia ella para ver a mi nana entrar con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y una botella de champagne?

**-Quien esta lista para celebrar?-** canturreo llegando junto a mi y dejando un beso en mi frente –**Hola cielo… Bella que bueno que estés aquí para que escuches la noticia-** mi amiga me miro alzando una ceja yo estaba igual de perdida que ella así que solo me encogí de hombros **–No esta Alice? No importa luego le damos la noticia ¡ME VOY A CASAR!- **chillo lanzándose a mis brazos riendo

**-Que?-** Bella y yo dijimos al unisono, ella soltó el abrazo

-**Siiiii! En un mes, al fin decidimos hacerlo…al fin me di cuenta que este hombre en verdad me ama y yo a el y me dije a mi misma ¿Qué esperas Charlotte?-** ella danzo a la cocina y comenzó a buscar unas copas en la repisa **–Y todo te lo debo a ti cielo, al verte junto a Emmett, ver lo felices que son y que no les importo lo que pensaran los demás y decidieron estar juntos hasta el final**…- la sonrisa que se había comenzado a formar en mis labios se esfumo al oír su nombre, si bien había intentado toda la mañana no pensar en el cada rincón de la casa tenia su aroma impregnado o me recordaba su sonrisa y su buen humor a toda hora… ya me había acostumbrado a el, a como era yo con el… **-Que pasa?-** mi nana pregunto mirando desde el pasa platos al verme ida…Bella se escurrió a la cocina con la excusa de buscar mas pan sin antes darme una mirada de "_cuéntale_"…-**Que sucede Rosie?**

**-Emm y yo terminamos ayer**…

**-Pero Por qué?**

**-Dijo que los bebes no eran suyos…**

**-No fue su intensión Rosalie, anda cuéntale la historia completa-**Hablo mi amiga

**-Lo dijo si? Y si lo dijo es porque lo cree y si lo cree es porque lo siente y si lo siente yo no puedo hacer nada, no voy a obligarlo a que los quiera Bella**

**-Sabes que ese no es el problema linda, solo buscas un pretexto para termina con el cierto?**

**-Por fin alguien cuerdo además de mi…GRACIAS**- hizo un gesto teatral hacia el cielo con sus manos, rodé los ojos cansada, como se suponía que iba a superarlo con ellas metiendo la espina cada vez mas profundo?

**-No voy a discutir con ustedes**…- gire la cabeza hacia Patzo para evitar sus ojos acusándome

-**Emmett eligió estar contigo a pesar de todo Rosalie**…

**-No te oigo nana- **me levante cubriéndome los oídos caminando a mi habitación **–lalalalala**

**-…Y criar a tus hijos como suyos y tu vas a dejar todo eso a un lado solo por como decidió expresare?-** sabia que era un gesto de mala educación pero no pude hacer mas que cerrar la puerta antes de que pudiera entrar, la oi bufar antes de tocar la puerta **–Rose ábreme necesitamos hablar**

**-No tengo nada de que hablar nana todo lo que tenga que ver con Emmett es capitulo terminado y si Bella y tu no lo entienden será mejor que se vallan**…

**-Rosalie estas siendo inmadura**

**-Estoy hablando en serio Abuela**- le dije con mi tono mas serio, suspiro

**-Bien, tu ganas pero sal de allí para brindar quieres**?- la hora siguiente nos estuvo platicando de cual había sido la reacción de Peter al decirle que si quería casarse, el pobre casi sufre un paro cardíaco pero se controlo, también las reacciones de sus amigas. La fiesta seria en el salón de la casa de los abuelitos donde hacían el bingo los fin des de semana, tenia que encargarse de la decoración, comida, etc. Seria algo intimo, solo sus amigos los abuelos y pues obvio yo y mis amigos mas cercanos. El tema de mi ruptura no fue tocado nuevamente, Bella regreso a su casa antes de medio día dejándome sola con mi abuela y Pat. Ella comenzó a ordenar la ropa que tenia en la secadora mientras yo descansaba en el sofá, mi enorme panza ya comenzaba a pasar factura, me dolía la espalda y los pies se me habían hinchado un poco. Faltaban poco mas de 5 semanas para tener a mis bebes conmigo y habían estado bastante tranquilos en los últimos días, casi no se movían, tal vez sabían lo que estaba pasando…acaricie mi vientre

**-No se preocupen vamos a estar bien…-** les susurre, vi a mi nana pasar con una cesta de ropa doblada hacia las habitaciones y escuche una puerta abrirse

**-Rose?**

**-Si?**

**-Por que el cuarto de los bebes esta así?- **me levante y fui a su encuentro había encendido la luz y ahora revisaba la cómoda de madera obscura que había comprado para su ropa

**-Asi como?-** obviamente sabia de que estaba hablando…

**-Así…tan…simple Rosalie, las paredes tienen el mismo color desde que te mudaste aquí mi linda además de que todo esta mal ordenado**

**-Se suponía que la madre de Emmett haría la decoración este fin de semana pero ahora…**

**-Ahora debemos hacerla nosotras, tenemos que llamar a Alice, esa niña siempre tiene buenas ideas y a Bella para que nos ayude. Aun no sabemos el sexo así que debemos hacer algo no tan rosa ni tan azul que combine con todo lo que has comprado cariño- **asentí sonriéndole, era justamente lo que necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada y distraerme. Al día siguiente tenia a mis dos mejores amigas en casa con ropas viejas dispuestas a trabajar, también mi pequeña sobrina con un overol rosa que tenia bordado la palabra "_We can do it_**" **en el pecho. Alice había impreso modelos de habitaciones para bebes, unas muy sencillas otras mas ostentosas, sacamos los muebles y echamos una capa color azul cielo para quitar aquel aburrido blanco. Había comprado todos los muebles de madera obscura ya que mi madre tenia una mecedora del mismo color y siempre había querido colocarla allí para tener algo de ella cerca de mi así que era mejor que todo combinara, Alice me sonrió en aprobación pero después de acabar de pintar las paredes me saco de la recamara sin decir mas que "_será sorpresa así que fuera_". Un minuto mas tarde mi sobrina también era expulsada del cuarto, la tome de la mano y la lleve a la cocina

**-Tu mama, abuelita Charlie y Tía Alice están locas-** le susurre y ella se rio angelicalmente. Decidimos ponernos a hacer galletas, el desastre que acabo en la cocina no era propio de una mujer de 35 años pero si de una niña de 4. De a ratos Bella y mi abuela salían de la habitación para comer y beber algo, Alice estaba metida de lleno en su trabajo. Le di un baño a Kristen, la pobre estaba cubierta de haría y pintura hasta los dientes. Ese rato que estuvimos las dos solas fue maravilloso, me visualice haciendo cotidiana este tipo de cosas, hacer galletas, leer cuentos y bañar niños pasaría a ser pan de cada día y eso me tenia con una sonrisa. La enfunde en una toalla y la lleve a mi cuarto para secarla y colocarle una de mis camisetas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era hora de su siesta así que me tire con ella en la cama haciéndole cariños en el cabello. Estábamos frente a frente, me miraba directo con esos ojitos grises que cada vez pestañeaban más lentamente y tenía una manita en mi vientre. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba profunda, le bese el cabello y acomode unas almohadas a sus costados por si se giraba entre sueños. Al ir a la cocina tenia que pasar por la habitación donde trabajaban las chicas, me detuve en la puerta a punto de tomar la manija para espiar un poco

**-Sigue caminando Rosalie Lilian Hale…-** El tono serio de Alice era muy extraño de escuchar ya que ella siempre estaba de buenas pero cuando lo usaba si que hablaba en serio. Continúe mi camino resignada y dispuesta a limpiar todo el chiquero que habíamos hecho, me puse manos a la obra escuchando las risas de las mujeres amortiguadas por las paredes de la casa, también exclamaciones como _¡Awww_! O ¡_que tierno_! Las cuales no ayudaban a mi curiosidad. Me prepare una ensalada de frutas y encendí la Tv para ver dibujos animados con Pat echado a mis pies. No me percate a la hora que me quede dormida pero una personita abrió mis ojos con sus pequeños dedos dejándome ver su sonrisa y a mis amigas y abuela sentadas en la alfombra comiendo galletas y bebiendo té helado…

**-¡Tía Rose despertaste**!- chillo Kris abrazando mi panza

**-Si cielo!, que hora es?-** la senté en mis rodillas y mire a mi abuela

-**Las 6 mi vida**

**-Cuanto Dormí?**

**-Casi 6 horas Rose**- me contesto Alice. Tenia manchas de pintura en toda su ropa lo mas aterrador fue darme cuenta que eran e todos los colores existentes en el planeta, eso me asusto_…Espero que no haya hecho un circo allí dentro_

**-Ya acabaron?**

**-¡Si tía ven a ver**!- Kris salto de mis piernas y tomo mi mano guiándome con las chichas siguiéndonos. Alice se adelanto para abrir ella la puerta. Comencé a emocionarme tanto que provoco que los bebes se removieran dentro de mí, Alice abrió la puerta hasta el final y encendió la luz. Lo primero que captaron mis ojos fue la ventana, habían pintado un Sol enorme que cubría toda la ventana con nubes blancas a su alrededor, globos aerostáticos, muchos globos de todos los tamaños y formas surcaba el cielo azul sobre las cunas, había ositos de peluche en caricatura pintados por todas las paredes volando en los globos de colores… también mariposas, flores y conejos. La mecedora estaba en una esquina junto al cambiador y la cómoda justo encima de ella estaba escrita la frase "_mi mama me mima mucho_" en una hermosa caligrafía con letras doradas. Hermoso, había quedado hermoso, el marrón y el azul contrastaban perfectamente con cada color. No me percate de que estaba llorando hasta que mi abuela me limpio las lágrimas

**-Le gusto-** sentencio con una sonrisa y me abrazo

**-Es hermoso…gracias…**

**-Nada de gracias son 5.000 dólares**…- bromeo Alice con Kris en sus brazos –**No hay de que Rose lo hicimos con gusto**

**-Faltan las cortinas, la alfombra y la ropa de cama pero eso ya la compraremos mañana-** dijo Bells desde la puerta. Preparamos la cena entre risas y anécdotas, Alice nos puso al tanto de cómo iba su relación con Jasper, este le había propuesto acompañarlo en esos viajes que hacia por el mundo mostrando su talento con los perros pero ella aun no se decidía. De vez en cuando me escapaba a mirar la habitación, aun no me lo podía creer, con cada hora que pasaba me entraban mas ganas de tenerlos en mis brazos, verlos dormir en sus cunas, arrullarlos en la mecedora y amarlos mas que a mi propia vida aunque esto ya lo hacia desde hace tiempo. Las tres semanas para la boda se nos fueron como agua en los dedos, mi nana parecía novia primeriza y me transmitía todo los nervios a mí alterando los repentinos cambios de humor que habían regresado hacia un par de semanas. Al ser ella la novia todos los preparativos estaba a su cargo y por consiguiente en el mío también ya que debía asegurarme de que todo lo que ella ya había planeado y supervisado se llevara a cabo a la perfección, afortunadamente tenia a Alice y a Bella que siempre estaban dispuestas a todo. Eran las diez de la mañana del día de la boda y mi casa se había convertido en un salón de belleza ya que todas estábamos allí preparándonos para el acto. Kristen corría de un lado al otro enfundada angelicalmente en un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con su cabello cobrizo en rizos adornados con pequeñas flores blancas, ella llevaría las alianzas, Robert por su parte se distraía jugando con su DS. Alice se encargaría de maquillarnos a todas así que estábamos en fila para pasar por sus mágicas manos. Ya todas estábamos vestidas, yo había optado por un vestido hasta las rodillas para la boda ya que era de día y hacia calor, era holgado y solo con medio hombro en color crema. La novia vestiría pantalón y bléiser blancos. Una vez maquilladas la lleve a la habitación para ayudarla a peinarse y poder irnos. Se veía hermosa y radiante, esa sonrisa que tenía iluminaba todo su rostro. Sin pensarlo me invadió un poco el sentimiento, sabía que el hecho de que se casara no la iba a alejar de mi pero no seria igual ahora…

**-Que sucede cielo?-** nunca se le escapaba nada

**Nada solo…mira lo hermosa que estas…**

**-No, mira lo hermosa que tu estas mi amor…-** acaricio mi mejilla, sentí como los ojos se me empañaban**…-Que pasa querida?**

**-Nada, estoy bien…es solo que estoy muy feliz y emocionada**- limpie las lagrimas que comenzaban a correr –**Ven déjame terminar de peinarte**

**-Rosie, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte. Estoy consiente de que lo aprendiste de mi pero eso no sirve de nada cariño**

**-Si sirve nada, significa que puedo cuidarme sola igual que tu lo hiciste**

**-Mi vida yo nunca estuve sola, estuviste tu siempre, luego llego Peter que ha cuidado de mi veinte largos años y nunca quise admitir que lo amaba. Rose… tienes que superarlo y dejar de alejar a las personas- **me miro dulcemente acariciando mis manos entre las suyas. En las ultimas semanas había intentado ser menos desconfiada y abrirme mas pero no era nada fácil, toda mi vida había utilizado la desconfianza como armadura para evitar ser lastimada, había pasado a ser una parte de mi aunque quisiera negarlo

**-Lo estoy intentando nana**…- el timbre sonó haciendo que Patzo comenzara a ladrar desde la sala, ya todos se habían marchado al salón para esperarnos, limpie con cuidado de no correr el maquillaje mis lagrimas y fui a abrir, seguramente a las chicas se les olvido algo

**-Si diga- **una chica de unos 25 años y con una sonrisa enorme y a la vez chistosa estaba del otro lado de la puerta sosteniendo una tabla de metal y un bolígrafo

**-Rosalie Hale?-** pregunto aun sonriendo

**-Si soy yo…**

**-Traigo un paquete-** sin decir mas se escabullo de mi vista para volver en medio minuto con una enorme carriola para dos en colores naranja y marrón, los carritos estaban unidos de un costado como las típicas carriolas para gemelos, mire a la mujer perdida **–Es su coche gemelar torpedo-** chillo y en un movimiento rápido el coche tomo otra forma quedando enfrentados ambos carritos entre si, mi boca se abrió de sorpresa, la mujer volvió a chillar un "_perfecto_" y se adentro a la casa empujando el coche

**-oiga pero yo no ordene eso…**

**-Su esposo lo hizo o es su novio?-** mi rostro cambio de sorpresa a incredulidad. ¿_Emmett había hecho esto? Pero cuando?_

-**Emmett? Emmett hizo esto? Cuando?**

**-Hace unos meses** – mi nana lego junto a mí con ojos brillantes los cuales comprendí a la perfección. Emmett jamás pensó en irse, el si quería estar con nosotros hasta el final

**-Jamás pensó en irse verdad?-** Mi nana negó sonriendo

**-Te quiere Rosie, los quiere…**

**-Y si que los quiere, gasto una fortuna en todo esto…**

**-Todo esto?- **pregunto Charlotte, yo aun estaba encandilada con el coche, bueno no tanto con el si no con el gesto que había tenido Emm, su preocupación… había sido tan tonta al no darme cuenta desde el principio

**-Sip, tengo cuatro bolsas afuera con ropa, zapatos, juguetes y todo lo que un bebe pueda necesitar.-** la chica volvió a perderse y regreso arrastrando dos enormes bolsas que en efecto traían ropita, zapatos d años y juguetes a montón. No sabia como reaccionar, estaba completamente en shock. _Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Después de todas las tonterías que había dicho?_ **–Es todo, necesito que me firme aquí-** la chica hablo pero fue mi abuela la que me saco de mi mundo sacudiéndome un poco. Firme la planilla de recibido y no pude contener la emoción de abrazar a la muchacha, ella se quedo inmóvil ante mi repentino acto de agradecimiento pero luego sonrió **–Feliz día-** se despidió y se marcho. Mire a mi nana quien había abierto una de las bolsas y ahora sostenía un hermoso conjunto de braga color roja con su respectivo sombrerito

-**Que harás ahora Rosie**?

**-Pues…tenemos que ir a buscarlo rápido**

**-Ahora? Pero me caso en 20 minutos…**

**-Las bodas nunca inician a tiempo abuela**

**-Pues si pero es diferente cuando el novio tiene 90 años y veinte esperando que le diera el si Linda…**

**Vamos abue no hay tiempo que perder**…- la arrastre a la camioneta que ahora estaba decorada con moños de matrimonio, el chofer nos esperaba en ella

**-Al mercado de la 6ta Por favor…**-le dije al hombre a penas respirando

**-No! A la casa de los abuelos Germán** – mi nada corrigió mirándome con ojos asesinos. Como sabia que se llamaba Germán?

-**Pero nana…**

**-No Rosalie, he esperando veinte años para este día y no pienso esperar mas, Emmett no se moverá de allí en los 45 minutos que dure la ceremonia. Germán vamos…- **

**-Uyyy**!- le gruñí cruzándome de brazos en el asiento. Debía hacer algo, necesitaba hablar con el cuanto antes. Busque mi teléfono que extrañamente no tenia recepción, _Estúpida ley de Murphy…_ cada que intentaba marcar la operadora hablaba con voz robótica "_se encuentra fuera del área de servicio_". Alice y Bella nos esperaban afuera del salón en cuanto llegamos, ambas cuestionándome con la mirada al notar mi evidente ataque de ansiedad. Habíamos arribado justo a tiempo para la marcha nupcial así que mi nana se guindo de mi brazo y caminamos tras Kristen que llevaba los anillos. Tome mi teléfono marcando nuevamente paro la llamaba no entraba

**-Rayos-** masculle, ganándome una mirada nada bonita de mi abuela

**-Rosalie quiere dejar eso…?-** hablo por encima de una sonrisa disimulada

**-Por que rayos no contesta?**

**-Voy a lanzar ese maldito aparato al agua bendita si no lo guardas ahora**- finalmente llegamos al altar donde un muy apuesto Peter esperaba a la novia sonriendo ampliamente, como buena nieta le entregue su mano y me escabullí junto a Alice y Bella que observan la ceremonia muy de cerca

**-Tu que te traes?-** inquirió Alice

**-Necesito hablar con Emmett urgentemente** – conteste en un susurro mientras marcaba una vez mas el bendito numero que por fin comenzó a tener tono

**-Y eso para que?-** fue el turno de Bella. No les preste atención, el teléfono estaba repicando pero nadie lo tomaba. Donde demonios estas metido Emmett? Pensé. Tuve que esconder el celular cuando mi nada me daba sus ojeadas de "_ya veras_" mientras intercambiaban alianzas y hacían su primer baile como el matrimonio mcdonald. Aproveche la distracción para resumirle a las chicas lo sucedido quienes contestaron con un "_lo sabia_" y "_te lo dije_" y ahora las tres esperábamos impacientes a que la señora de 80 años que cantaba terminara su acto para poder salir de la celebración

**-¡Dios es la canción interminable!-** mascullo Bella justo antes de que la anciana alargara la nota unos cuantos minutos sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y ganándose unos muy merecidos aplausos…

**-Es ahora o nunca**…- Alice me tomo de la muñeca guiándome por el pasillo atestado de gente

**-¡Hora de la KONGA!-** anuncio el abuelo anfitrión a través del micrófono y la música ya conocida por todos comenzó a sonar, todos los viejitos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una especie de serpiente tomándose todos de la cintura. Desgraciadamente nosotras no nos salvamos de ser atrapadas

**-No no nooo…**

**-Baila Rosalie…-** gire la cabeza para ver quien me sostenía de la cintura y me obligaba a moverla de un lado al otro… era James

**-James, suéltame y ayúdanos a salir de aquí- **

**-No encuentro la salida**- Bella se encontraba delante de mí mirando para todos lados

**-Donde se metió Alice?-** en ese momento capte la mano que se movía agitándola por sobre las cabezas blancas de los presentes, era ella y nos esperaba en la salida

**-Bells, Alice esta en la Salida- **le informe

**-Bien, en cuento pasemos por el pasillo nos soltamos…- **asentí, sintiendo como me faltaba el aire y como comenzaron a entrarme unas ganas locas de hacer pipi, cosa extraña ya que no había tomado nada en toda la fiesta. Mi atención ahora se enfoco en encontrar un baño con urgencia ya que sentía que iba a reventar…

**-Podemos correr al baño primero?- susurre**

**-Tu vejiga puede esperar Rose**

**-Créeme no pu…-** me pare en seco, sintiendo como un liquido caliente recorría mis piernas y se escurría por mis zapatos. James que venia tras de mi resbalo, cayendo sentado en medio de la pista llevando consigo toda la cola de viejitos que bailaban sujetos a el. Bella abrió la boca mirando el poso que se formaba en mis pies

**-Por que el piso esta mojado?-** pregunto James tocándose la parte trasera de su pantalón que ahora tenia una mancha de agua justo en su entrepierna

**-Rosalie rompiste fuente…- **chillo Bella. el pánico me invadió mientras miraba aterrada el pozo en mis pies

**-Oh dios-** musite con las piernas paralizadas de los nervios...

CONTINUARA! =D

* * *

Jeje cada chap sale mas largo y yo misma me sorprendo xD ALEJANDRA! adoro leerte en cada cap pero la historia algún día debe terminar mujer jejeje tooodo tiene un ciclo, pase de escribir un capitulo por cada 10 minutos de la pelicula a escribir 1 capitulo por cada minuto me he convertido en una maquina y me encanta xD por ti habrá un capitulo mas que sera el que viene (el final) mas el epilogo te parece? tratare de que todo lo que pides pase en estos dos que quedan para de alguna manera agradecer la lealtad todo este tiemp... y Tambien la de los demas lectores y fantasmitas que se que andan por alli... no les de pena dejar sus coments es lindo abrir mi correo y ver sus favoritos, alertas y palabras ;D

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CHAP!

nos leemos en el prox!

BESOTES!

ALANA!


	22. ¡Llegaron! (final I parte)

_**-Rosalie rompiste fuente…- **chillo Bella, el pánico me invadió mientras miraba aterrada el pozo en mis pies_

_**-Oh dios-** musite con las piernas paralizadas de los nervios_

…

**Rosalie POV**

**-Mujer de parto señores apártense necesitamos ir al hospital**- Bella hizo uso de su voz de "mama regañona" llegando a mi lado y obligándome a pasar un brazo por sus hombros para sostenerme. James se levanto y la imito colocándose al otro lado llevándome a la salida

**-¡Oh por dios voy a ser tía!- **Alice daba saltitos en la puerta sosteniendo la llave de la camioneta en la mano. Edward tenía a Kristen en brazos quien me miraba con ojitos asustados

**-Cielo estate tranquila todo va a estar bien-** mi nana iba tras de mi sobándome la espalda

**-No entramos todos en la camioneta- **anuncio Alice abriendo la puerta para dejarme subir

**-Me llevo a Peter y a Jasper conmigo y los niños, los alcanzamos en el hospital-** Dijo Edward, con todos en el auto partimos, tenia a mi nada a un lado y a Bella en el otro mientras James iba en el asiento del copiloto y Alice manejaba. Los tres iban inhalando y exhalando al mismo ritmo cerca de mi rostro, el vestido comenzaba a picarme y no era nada cómodo estar rodeada de gente jadeando. La presión en la parte baja de mi espalda aumentaba con cada minuto. Las respiraciones sincronizadas y sonoras de bella y mi nana en mis oídos sumando las de James que obstruían mi visión me tenían mareada y en un aumento frenético a mí estado de histeria. El vestido comenzaba a apretarme y no estaba segura si eran los nervios o la falta de aire en la camioneta pero me sentía caliente y sofocada. Alice conducía como poseída sonando el claxon cada que podía y el "_jijifuu jiifuuu_" de las respiraciones dentro del auto me reventaban los tímpanos

**-¡YA BASTA! Dejen de hacer eso**…- les gruñí, tratando de soltar de alguna manera el vestido de medio hombro "estúpido vestido"

**-Cielo pero que podemos hacer por ti?-** pregunto mi abuela visiblemente alterada y nerviosa. Sentí una punzada aguda y rápida en el vientre lo que me hizo afirmarme del asiento con ambas manos y ahora si comenzar a regular mi respiración, si bien solo había sido una puntada había estado fuerte y solo anunciaba el comienzo de todo

**-El vestido…me esta ahogando.- **musite, en un segundo tres pares de manos estaban sobre mi intentando fallidamente liberarme de el. Mi sentido de orientación me informo que estábamos girando, rápidamente enfoque la vista en la ventana y pude reconocer donde nos encontrábamos **-¡FRENA ALICE FRENA!-** grite, y ella dejando actuar a sus reflejos piso el freno… me sostuve de los asientos delanteros para no salir disparada, Bella y mi nana me imitaron pero James no corrió con la misma suerte, su espalda golpeo el tablero de la camioneta quedando privado de dolor entre los asientos

**-Que pasa?-** pregunto Alice recomponiéndose del susto

**-¡Da la vuelta, da la vuelta, da la vuelta!-** estábamos a una cuadra del mercado y ya había decidido que no iba a traer a estos bebes al mundo sin haber hablado antes con y decirle todo lo que debía decirle

**-Rosalie te has dado cuenta de que estas en labor?-** mi nana estaba alterada y realmente molesta

**-¡O das la vuelta Alice o conocerán lo que es una mujer a punto de dar a luz enojada! **

**EMMETT POV**

Suspire completamente aburrido en el puesto. Al ser hora de almuerzo el mercado estaba casi vacio lo que significaba nada que hacer además de pensar, cosa que había estado evitando en estas últimas tres semanas. Desde aquel día había estado enojado, malhumorado y cero paciente. Había discutido con Jake, les había contestado mal a mis clientes y le había reprochado a Kate algo de lo que Rosalie y yo éramos los únicos culpables. Esa misma semana decidí irme a la hacienda a esperar a mis padres y desconectarme de todo, se suponía que ellos llegarían a la ciudad para estar con Rose y conmigo pero todo se había venido abajo evidentemente. El día antes de su llegada les conté lo que había pasado por teléfono y arribaron directo a la finca. Nada me dolió más que ver el rostro de mi madre sin ninguna emoción lo que hizo que me sintiera peor de lo que estaba, ambos se habían ilusionado con el hecho de que por fin su hijo iba a sentar cabeza y formar una familia y no iba a negar que yo también lo había hecho. Cuatro de las ocho maletas que traían eran de cosas para bebes, mamelucos, escarpines, mantas, ropa, juguetes entre muchas cosas mas y ello solo sirvió para entristecer mas a mi mama y a mi

**-Que hago con las cosas cielo?-** me pregunto

**-no lo se mama**

**-Se las enviamos?**

**-Y arriesgarnos a que las devuelva desconfiando de que les pusimos cámaras o algo? no gracias**

**-Emmett…-** me miro con desaprobación

**-Que?... es capaz de pensarlo, Jamás he conocido a una mujer tan…Terca y desconfiada y testaruda y… hermosa y frágil y dulce-** deje de hablar mirando la obscuridad de la noche por la ventana. Mi madre se acerco tomando mi mano

**-La amas…**

**-Al parecer no es suficiente…**- después de esa noche no volvimos hablar del tema aunque siempre fuera lo que rondara en mi cabeza. Las semanas siguientes se me fueron en montar y la producción de queso. Retome aquel nuevo sabor que había abandonado desde hacia meses poniéndolo como prioridad esos días lo cual me ayudo a tener la mente ocupada…

-**Hola Señor** "_**últimamente he estado tan amargado que no he tenido ánimos de molestar a Nesiness**_"- Renesmee me saco de mis pensamientos con su voz de hada sentándose junto a mi, le sonreí, era cierto que había estado tan desanimado que no la había molestado por su noviazgo con Jake desde hacia tres semanas…

**-Hola pequeña pulga peluda**- la salude en broma, ella me acuso con sus grandes ojos y luego estallo en risotadas

**-¡No soy peluda!**

**-Si lo eres, apuesto a que todos esos risos encantadores son una selva cuanto te despiertas**…- abrió la boca en señal de ofensa y me dio un puñetazo en las costillas, me queje teatralmente

**-Me alegra que aunque sea burlándote de mí se te olviden los problemas Emm…-** me dijo con una sonrisa sincera. La atraje para abrazarla, siempre había sido como la hermanita que nunca tuve igual que Jake

**-Gracias Peque…**

**-De nada… pero ya no te pongas melancólico otra vez si?, es mas vamos al cine, Jake fue a buscar la camioneta y veremos posesión satánica**

**-Posesión Satánica? **

**-Sip, nada de dramas cursis ni esas cosas**

**-Aja… y yo seré el abandonado cuando Jake aproveche el suspenso para abrazarte no?**

**-No tengo problema con que se abracen ustedes dos- **bromeo,me reí alborotándole el cabello- **¡OYE!-** se quejo, alejándose un poco para arreglar sus rebeldes risos **–Ya en serio iras?**

**-Estoy trabajando… además quien va al cine un Viernes a medio día?**

**-Nosotros?- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Bien, iré con ustedes…pero si se ponen cursis les vacío el refresco encima- **Ella se rio con ganas y comenzó a ayudarme a recoger las cosas

**-Por que no me habías dicho que trajiste un queso nuevo Emm? ¡Sabes que soy adicta al queso!-** me dijo mientras me pasaba las canastas

**-Es que aun esta en periodo de prueba-** sin pensarlo dos veces se metió un trozo a la boca, era el queso que había estado fabricando durante unos ocho meses y estaba inspirado en…ella…

**-Esta bueno el…-** dijo, mientras buscaba el nombre en la cubierta **–Rose?-** Una camioneta blanca con lazos de matrimonio colgados por todas partes apareció captando nuestra atención, abriéndose paso por las estrechas calles del mercados. La bocina no paraba de sonar apartando a toda persona a su paso, solo se detuvo cuando la calle se volvía demasiado estrecha para su avance **–Que novia viene al mercado el día de su boda?-** argumento Renesmee mirando con el seño fruncido el coche, me encogí de hombros poniendo atención al espectáculo. El primero en bajar fue un chico rubio que iba en el asiento del copiloto, al tocar el suelo con sus pies comenzó a hacer una especie de reverencia la cielo como agradeciendo algo. Ness y yo nos reímos. Aunque estuviéramos a unos quince metros teníamos buena vista de lo que ocurría **–Ese debe ser el novio que agradece ser libre.**- Dijo ella. La segunda en bajar fue quien conducía, una mujer menuda de cabello corto que corría de aquí para allá abriendo la puerta trasera. No sabia si era por las constantes risas de Renesmee que me contagiaban pero no paraba de reír. De la parte trasera bajo una chica cabello caramelo y una rubia que por alguna razón lanzo sus zapatos de tacón a algún lado de la calle, una señora de cabello blanco también bajo del carro y tomaron a la rubia guiándola a nuestra dirección… la chica de cabello caramelo grito un "_**A un lado mujer pariendo**_"? un momento es… _Rose_?

**-Rose?- **salte el mostrador llegando con ella, tenia las mejillas rosadas y en su rostro había una ligera capa de sudor **–Rose que haces aquí?**

**-Trate de llamarte toda la mañana mientras íbamos camino al salón, también cuando caminábamos por el pasillo y mientras bailaba konga y luego paso y hubo un poso de agua y resbalones, dios espero que nadie se haya lastimad… y cuando dicen que el parto duele están en lo cierto…¡AHHHHGG!- **su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor mientras soltaba un alarido, sostenía su vientre y respiraba lentamente. No asimile todo lo que había dicho, las palabras que registre fueron "_parto y duele_"

**-Un momento estas de parto ahora?-** reaccione poniendo mi mano sobre la suya

**-Mjuuu- **contesto mordiéndose el labiopara evitar gritar

**-Y que haces aquí?**

**-Aun me dolía lo que paso pero la carriola llego esta mañana y también todo lo demás esta hermosísimo…**

**-Que carriola? Todo lo demás? De que me hablas Rose?...**

**-Por que no contestas tu teléfono? Te llame cien veces…**

**-Teléfono?...**

**-Te quería en la boda conmigo…**

**-Que boda?...**

**-Fue hermosa y… después no hubo resbalones como ya te dije, solo espero que nadie se haya lastimado…- **ella seguía hablando sin pararse ni siquiera a respirar y sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba mas que perdido

**-Rose respira, lo que me estas diciendo no tiene sentido y no estoy entendiendo nada…**

**-Solo tienes que entender que estoy completamente enamorada de ti y que ya no me importa decirlo y que se enteren todos. No…no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca mas- **me quede en el sitio asimilando sus palabras esta diciendo lo que creo que estaba diciendo? **– No dirás nada?**

**-Ee…Yo no se como reaccionar… después de todo lo que paso vienes aquí así… que esperas de mi Rosalie?- **

**-¡AHHG!-** doblo su torso hacia adelante dándose golpes en la parte baja de la espalda y quejándose de una nueva y mas fuerte contracción –**Tengo que ir al hospital…tengo que ir al hospital…**-me miro con el rostro compungido y se dejo guiar por Bella y Charlotte. Alice corrió a abrir la puerta y James la siguió. Se estaba alejando otra vez, la estaba perdiendo y no solo a ella también a… mis hijos… _que rayos hago aquí parado es la mujer que amo y son mis hijos_.

**-¡Rose! Esperen voy con ustedes**

**-No entras en el coche- **me dijo James a la defensiva

**-Es la mujer que amo…-** lo enfrente

**-¡HOLA! Tenemos a una mujer pariendo aquí, pueden dejar de discutir par de niños?... James tu vete en un taxi-** ordeno Alice, este asintió y Charlotte ocupo su lugar dejándome junto a Rose. Una vez en el coche partimos directo al hospital, Rose apretaba mi pierna para de alguna manera aliviar el dolor mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda

**-Rayos, esa fue mas fuerte que la anterior-** hablo luego de recomponerse de un nuevo espasmo. Bella miro su reloj de pulsera

**-Estas cada 5 minutos, vas avanzando muy rápido Rosalie**

**-Y… eso es bueno?**

**-Depende de cómo lo veas, normalmente un parto dura de 8 horas en adelante**

**-O…K…E...Y…**- dijo ella poco convencida

**-No te asustes cielo todo estará bien…-** hablo Charlotte mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, ella le sonrió y luego me miro, no había apartado los ojos de su vientre desde que habíamos subido al auto, digiriendo lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando y preparándome mentalmente para lo que estaba por pasar, nuestro futuro estaba volviéndose presente ante mis ojos y no estaba dispuesto a que se alejaran de mi nuevamente

**-Emmett**- me dijo despacio **– que piensas?**

**-Se… que en algún momento te dije que no te prometía nada pero creo que mis acciones todos estos meses han dado muestras de mi compromiso contigo y con los bebes** – ella no me miro, tenia los ojos fijos en sus manos que descansaban en su panza, le tome el rostro obligándola a mirarme **–Rose, estoy contigo ahora pero… que me asegura que cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles no saldrás huyendo?... me duele cada vez que te alejas**…

**-Tu crees que a mi no me dolió cada vez que tu te alejabas?**

**-Si me aleje fue por miedo y siempre regrese a buscarte…**

**-Me estas reprochando que no te busque? ¡ESTOY EN LABOR Y VINE A BUSCARTE!**

**-no te estoy reprochando nada Rosalie, pero me enferma que no confíes en mi…**

**-¡A mi también me duele no poder confiar en ti!-** tomo mi mano y la estrujo fuertemente, un nuevo calambre se presento **-¡MALDICION!-** gruño con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos cerrados

**-Respira Rose**- le pidió Bella, todas habían estado calladas durante ese rato

**-Llegamos-** Alice saltando del coche y corriendo dentro del hospital, regreso con una camilla y dos enfermeros enormes. Cuando Rose estuvo recostada comenzó la carrera por los pasillos, Charlotte se quedo en recepción haciendo el ingreso mientras Alice y Bella buscaban al Eleazar y yo iba con ella a la sala de parto

–**AHHHHH!-** otro espasmo la ataco y yo no podía hacer mas que tomar su mano en señal de apoyo

**-Respira Rose, todo va a estar bien bebe…**

**-¡No me digas que todo va a estar bien Emmett!-** el dolor la estaba alterando y me cortaba la circulación en los dedos **-¡Esto duele y estoy asustada!-** lloriqueo con el pánico visible en sus ojos llorosos

**-Debes confiar que todo saldrá bien Rose**

**-¡ESO TU NO LO SABES!**

**-¡PERO SI SALDRA BIEN!-** alce un poco la voz siendo alterado por sus nervios y los míos, Eleazar apareció justo en ese momento y me miro con desaprobación…

**-Intentemos no gritarle a la paciente Emmett**…- dijo con voz calma

**-¡No le grito! Solo intento que me escuche y me entienda…Dime Rose, que se necesita para que confíes en mi? Ver una estúpida carriola? Que me dices de ir contigo a cada revisión medica? O que viéramos nombres juntos? eso no es suficiente para confiar en que no me iré?-** había comenzado a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas rosadas por el esfuerzo. Su mano se desprendió de la mía en cuanto giraron hacia la habitación, me quede contemplándola desde la puerta mientras la conectaban a los aparatos correspondientes y le colocaban una bata quirúrgica. Había dicho todo lo que tenia guardado, todo lo que sentía y ella solo me miraba con ojos cristalizados, _que acaso eso no era suficiente_?. Inconscientemente lleve mis manos a los bolsillos topándome con aquello que había sido mi amuleto desde aquel día de taxis robados y lluvia. La tome en mi puño y fui hacia ella, colocándome a su altura para tenerla frente a frente, le tome la mano y coloque la moneda allí. Rosalie la miro unos segundos y nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. **–La guarde desde el día que nos conocimos, recuerdas que estaba en cruz y tu la pusiste en cara?-** ella asintió, su labio inferior temblaba por las lagrimas contenidas **-pues tenias toda la razón porque desde ese día me ha acompañado la mejor de las suertes**….

**-Emmett…**

**-Quieras o no Rose estaré aquí** **y aunque grites y patalees traeremos a esos bebes juntos porque… porque amo a su mami aunque ella sea testaruda y terca y porque no hay nada que desee mas que ser su padre…-** sonrió, acariciando mi rostro con sus manos temblorosas –**Pero necesito que me prometas que de ahora en adelante vas a creerme cuando te diga que estoy aquí contigo y que jamás me iré a ningún lado sino es juntos**…- no me contesto, solo atrajo mi rostro uniendo nuestros labios en un beso siempre que sellaba un compromiso de amor y confianza mutua. El carraspeo de una garganta nos obligo a sepáranos

**-Ok Rose por lo visto estos niños están ansiosos de conocer el mundo esperemos unos minutos para que lleguemos a diez dilataciones vale**?

**-Tengo miedo- **confeso en voz baja

**-Estaré aquí sosteniendo tu mano siempre…- **ella fue atacada por una nueva contracción

**-AHHHH!**

**-Emmett si vas a quedarte debes ponerte ropa esterilizada-** con solo mirarlo comprendió que no quería soltar la mano de Rose ni por un segundo **–Traigan una bata, gorro y bolsas para los zapatos-** pidió con un toque de humor en su voz, un minuto después estaba siendo vestido con bata azul, gorro y bolsas para los zapatos del mismo color

**-Estoy listo, traigamos esos bebes…-** le dije sonriéndole, ella asintió mas relajada después de pasado el calambre y colocándose mas cómoda en la camilla

**-Bien rose el cuello del útero esta completamente borrado así que cuando sientas una contracción pujas vale?- **Eleazar la alentó, acariciando su rodilla como apoyo. Tanto el como los enfermeros estaban prontos al nacimiento. Me acerque a ella, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello dándole una especie de abrazo sin soltar su mano

**-Vamos amor**…- le susurre al oído, rozando mi mejilla con la suya

**-Quédate así,-** me pidió, apretando mi mano con fuerza y gimiendo por el dolor

**-Bien Rose comencemos, puedes aguantar la respiración y pujar hasta que necesites aire- **informo el doctor volviendo la atención a sus piernas. Rose soltó mi mano y se abrazo a mi cuello impulsándose hacia adelante y comenzando a pujar mientras yo contaba por ella

-**7…8…9….10…bien hecho respira-** de la misma manera transcurrieron unos diez minutos. Ella dejaba escapar de vez en cuando algunas palabrotas o gruñidos por el dolor. Hasta me mordió el hombro en una ocasión para no gritar. Cada grito lo sentía como propio, era horrible verla sufrir sin poder hacer más que sostenerla y darle palabras de aliento. Su respiración cada ver se volvía más superficial y sus mejillas estaban de un rojo intenso y brillante

**-Rose ya sale la cabeza, puja hasta que yo te pida si?**

**-No…no puedo…respirar**- dijo jadeando, solté el abrazo para darle espacio, inmediatamente una enfermera le acerco la mascara de oxigeno a la nariz. Le aparte el cabello que se le adhería al rostro mientras ella inhalaba profundo

**-Mejor?**

**-mju**…

**-bien, dos mas y ya saldrá el primero… Puja…así… un poco mas…alto-** Rose se recostó en la cama mientras Eleazar hacia unas cosas entre sus piernas

**-Vas bien amor…**

**-Tiene mucho cabello- **dijo el con una sonrisa**- ahora puja un poco mas y ya tendremos al primer bebe- **inhalo profundo el oxigeno y pujo, su rostro crema adquiría un color rojo por el esfuerzo con cada segundo que pasaba

**-Ya casi…**

**-eso es ya salió**…- anuncio Eleazar**…- Es una niña…-** Rose respiro con alivio mientras yo intentaba ver por sobre la sabana azul que la cubría desde la cintura para abajo y escondía a Eleazar tras ella **–Feliz cumpleaños linda!-** le dijo hablando con voz suave, un segundo después un llanto fuerte resonó en la habitación **–Jo… que buenos pulmones**

**-Esta bien? -**Pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

**-Muy bien Rosalie…**

**-Quiero verla…**

**-En un momento aun falta uno-** una enfermera la tomo y la cubrió rápido con una manta, solo puede ver su cabecita brillante. Quería verla pero debía estar con Rose. Un minuto y medio después llego el segundo bebe anunciado por un comentario cómico de Eleazar **–Dos mujeres…Te deseo suerte Emmett…Feliz cumpleaños muñeca-** Rose sonrió, descansando al fin del trabajo –**Quieres cortar el cordón?**- me miro por sobre sus anteojos, parpadee rápidamente sin saber que hacer. La Busque con la mirada, ella asintió con ojos cristalizados soltando mi mano. Con pasos lentos me acerque al doctor que sostenía a la bebe con una sola mano, era pequeña y rosada, la enfermera me tendió unas tijeras y me indico donde debía cortar, con manos temblorosas libere la unión entre Rose y ella e inmediatamente se la llevaron. Mi cuerpo reacciono solo, caminando hacia donde las enfermeras trabajaban. Pude verla cuando abrió su boca soltando su primer llanto, un llanto agudo. Sonreí, ni siquiera yo podía explicar lo que se sentía mirarlas aun cubiertas por una capa brillante. Las enfermeras hacían su trabajo con manos seguras y rápidas claramente mostrando su experiencia

**-están bien?-** pregunte…

**-Perfectas** – me contesto una de las enfermeras **–dos kilos ochocientos y dos kilos setecientos –** luego de pesarlas las envolvieron en una manta blanca y les colocaron un gorro a ambas. Eleazar seguía atendiendo a Rose. Una de las enfermeras me tendió el pequeño bulto que sollozaba suavemente **–Su beba-** dijo sonriendo, colocándola en mis brazos con cuidado, mis nervios eran palpables, sentía el corazón en la garganta y las piernas débiles. Jamás en la vida había cargado un recién nacido pero su pequeño cuerpo se amoldo a mis brazos en seguida. Aparte la manta de su carita descubriendo un rostro fino y pequeño, todo en ella era pequeño, su nariz, su boca rosada al igual que sus mejillas, cabello delgado y claro y tenia los ojos cerrados. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando se removió en mis brazos acurrucándose a mi pecho, era la cosa más tierna que había visto jamás. Aun sin salir de mi encantamiento la otra enfermera coloco a la segunda bebe en mi otro brazo, sonriendo divertida al ver mi cara de pánico por cargarlas a ambas temiendo lastimarlas **–Lo hace bien- **me aseguro alejándose de mi vista. Las observe, eran idénticas, mismos labios, mismo color de cabello, mismas pestañas largas. La segunda bebe bostezo haciendo una tierna O con su boca derritiéndome por completo, hasta las sentía irreales. No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí pero debió de ser bastante ya que la madre me reprocho con tono divertido

**-También son mías-** me dijo, camine hacia ella sin apartar los ojos de las dos adorables criaturas que tenia entre mis brazos. Eleazar ya había acabado y me felicito con una palmada en el hombro. Rosalie abrió los brazos y tomo a una de las niñas llevándola a su pecho de forma instintiva y besándole la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron de una manera única y la sonrisa que se le formo era la mas bella y sincera que había visto en ella. Deslizo su dedo índice por cada facción de su diminuto rostro haciendo que la bebe frunciera el seño y se agitara. Me senté junto a ella en la cama para que así pudiera ver a la que yo aun sostenía, sonriendo de igual manera le beso y acaricio la cabecita tiernamente

**-Son tan hermosas…**

**-Iguales a ti… hiciste un gran trabajo amor- **le bese la frente y los labios** –te vez tan feliz…**

**-Uff… no sabes a que nivel… -**me quede contemplándola mientras ella arrullaba a la bebe en sus brazos, era la imagen mas bella del mundo aun por encima del cansancio y la fatiga se veía tan hermosa, era algo que no olvidaría –**sabes Emm?-** dijo de repente

**-Hmm**?

**-No pensé que seria así de bonito estar aquí… los dos… con nuestras hijas… ha sido muy emocionante -**dijo con voz quebrada por la emoción **–Gracias por estar aquí conmigo**

**-Gracias a ti Rose… por hacerme un hombre diferente… por hacerme un hombre…**- me acaricio el rostro dulcemente sonriendo y volviendo a las bebes

**-Miren mis amores… saluden a su papi-** les dijo. Jamás pensé que aquella palabra pudiera causar tantas cosas, el mundo se detuvo en ese mismo instante y mil emociones me invadieron tanto de felicidad como de temor, ahora tenia a dos personitas que cuidar que… proteger que… amar, ahora era real. En ese instante supe que jamás podría sepárame de ellas porque se habían robado mi corazón y que mi vida había tomado un nuevo rumbo

**-Lamento interrumpir el momento familiar pero la paciente debe descansar y alguien debe encargarse del alboroto en la sala de espera**- Eleazar anuncio haciéndonos reír

**-Tienen que llevárselas?-** pregunto ella

**-Si, pero te las traeremos cada tanto no te preocupes**- Ella hizo un puchero y les beso la frente hasta que las enfermeras se las llevaron a los cuneros. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al verlas abandonar la habitación

–**No es justo, después de meses de espera solo las veré por minutos?**

**-Pronto las tendrás para ti sola Rosalie- **dijo el doctor mientras revisaba los aparatos a los que seguía conectada

**-Tranquila, en unos días no te despegaras de ellas…- **le sonreí besándole los labios varias veces hasta que sonrió

**-te amo-** susurro

-**Me gusta oír eso de tus labios**

**-Y a mi me gusta decirlo, te amo… te amo… te amo- **

**-te amo- **la bese mas lentamente, disfrutando de aquella bruma de felicidad y paz nueva para ambos

**-Emmett deja de besar a mi paciente** – me reprocho Eleazar desde la puerta, rose se rio manteniendo mi rostro cerca del suyo

**-Estamos de reconciliación Doc. podría darnos privacidad**- le dije

**-De eso me di cuenta y no, ¡debes respetar la cuarentena Emmett por dios!. Vamos déjala descansar**- resople resignado

**-Duerme un poco si?-** asintió. Le bese la frente y Salí de la habitación. Nueve personas me esperaban en la sala, en cuanto me vieron fui rodeado y bombardeado a preguntas. Alice fue la primera en saltar frente a mi seguida de Bella y Charlotte

**-Como esta ella?**

**-Como están los bebes?**

**-Que fueron?**

**-Ya podemos verlos?**

**-¡HABLA EMMETT!-** este ultimo lo dijeron todos

**-Las tres están perfectas…**

**-Las tres? Dos niñas… ¡ayyyy soy tía de dos muñecas**…! - chillo Alice guindándose de mi cuello, le devolví el abrazo y luego fue a hacer lo mismo con Jasper

**-Tía Alice, yo no soy tu muñeca?** –Kristen hizo un puchero al borde de las lágrimas en los brazos de su padre

**-Mi vida…. Si tú eres la princesa de mi corazón**.- le dijo y abrió los brazos para que ella saltara

**-Como estuvo Rose Emmett?-** fue el turno de Charlotte

**-Magnifica. Me lleve un buen mordisco suyo y una mano fracturada pero fuera de eso estuvo maravillosa**

**-Y como son**?- pregunto Bella

-**Preciosas!, rosadas y pequeñas pero Eleazar dice que es normal en gemelos, dentro de unos momentos podrán verlas en los cuneros. Rose debe descansar**

**-Dos niñas Emm… suerte con ello hermano –**Ese fue Edward, extendió su mano hacia Jasper susurrando un **"**_**págame"**_ que hizo reír a todos. Fueron a la cafetería a comer algo y esperar para poder ver a Rose y a las niñas. Yo me quede en la sala por si se ofrecía algo. Aun no podía creer todo lo sucedido, quería gritar pero me contuve. Tantee mis bolsillos en busca del celular para darle la noticia a mis padres que estarían mas que felices, no lo traía conmigo así que use los que estaban en la sala…

**-Si diga?-** la voz de mi madre era inconfundible

**-Hola Ma…**

**-¡Cielo! Como estas?**

**-Excelente…**

**-Por que tanta felicidad? Que sucedió?**

**-Sabes algo de mi celular?**

**-Mmm si lo dejaste acá mi vida**…- _estaba nerviosa_?

**-Amm, bueno necesito que vengan a la ciudad**

**-Para que?**

**-Rose dio a luz-** no escuche nada mas del otro lado de la línea –**Mama? Bueno?- **tal vez se había cortado la comunicación, colgué el teléfono para volver a marcar pero ahora fue el que sonó **-Bueno?**

**-Tu madre colgó sin saber en que hospital están hijo**?- era mi papá con voz divertida, podía escuchar todo un caos en la casa, los tacones de mi madre se escuchaban claramente_**"¡Carlisle camina!"- **_ordeno

**-Central Papá-** y colgó, seguramente los tendría aquí en menos de las dos horas que separaban la hacienda de la ciudad. Los chicos volvieron cargados de globos con escritos de "Es niña" y cosas así, flores y chocolates al parecer se toparon con una tienda de regalos. Un rato después nos avisaron que las niñas estaban ya en los cuneros, todos corrieron como manadas hacia el área de recién nacidos y se pegaron como calcomanías al vidrio que dividía el pasillo de la habitación. Las habían colocado de primeras, las mire encandilado, eran las mas hermosas bebes de todos los que allí se encontraban… podía escuchar a los chicos suspirar y susurrar _**"hermosas", "tiernas", "dos pedacitos de cielo", "me las quiero comer", "me las voy a robar"**_ y un "_**yo quiero uno de esos**_" de parte de Kristen haciendo que sus padres la mirasen con ojos saltones. Fue el turno de ir a ver a la madre, todos entraron a la vez haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de las enfermeras. La felicitaron, lloraron y se rieron hasta que una enfermera con cara de pocos amigos les llamo la atención de verdad así que comenzaron a despedirse prometiendo esperarnos en casa al día siguiente. Rose y yo tuvimos un momento juntos con las bebes cuando partieron. La enfermera nos anuncio que era hora de su comida y le pregunto a Rose si quería darles pecho y ella acepto inmediatamente. Me quede con una de las nenas mientras la chica le indicaba como sostenerla mas cómoda para alimentarla, la bebe se prendo de su pecho succionando instintivamente. Nos quedamos a solas nuevamente y me acerque a contemplar a Rose. Si ya era hermosa verla sostenerlas era mas hermoso mirar como se alimentaban, ambas sumidas en un estado de paz total teniendo una conversación sin palabras. Con la otra bebe ya fue un tanto mas sencillo ambos le estábamos tomando el carril al camino de padres, mientras Rose la alimentaba yo le daba palmaditas en la espalda para eliminar sus gases. No podía apartar los ojos de Rose estaba más encantada que yo, les tocaba las manitos y contaba sus dedos y les recorría las caritas con su nariz disfrutando de su perfume sin borrársele la sonrisa. Para mi todavía eran irreales, era imposible sentir tanta paz en mi interior con solo verlas así. Como cosas tan simples podían llenarte el alma de esa manera, sentir sus deditos aferrarse a mi pulgar fuertemente o el simple hecho de bostezar llegaban a robarte el corazón en un suspiro

**-Nock, nock…-**ambos apartamos la mirada de nuestras hijas para ver a mi madre asomar su cabeza por la puerta, tenia una sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro, al vernos puso cara de ternura y entro seguida de mi papa, traía un ramo de rosas y dos ositos de peluches blancos con bufandas y gorros rosas. Mi Padre estaba detrás de metro y medio de suave y esponjosa felpa blanca, imagine que seria la mama osa que portaba los mismos accesorios que los pequeños ositos. Rose abrió la boca sin creerlo yo por lo exagerada de mi madre. Se acerco, coloco las cosas en la cama y fue a abrazarla con cuidando de no aplastar a la bebe en sus brazos **-Felicidades Linda- **le susurro quedándose muy cerca de ella para contemplar el pedacito de cielo que dormía sin preocupaciones **–¡Pero si es una ternurita!**- dijo al borde de las lagrimas **–Carlisle ven a ver…**

**-Estoy viendo a la otra ternurita cielo**- contesto papá que se había colocado junto a mí y le acariciaba la mejilla tiernamente **–Felicidades Rosalie, son hermosas y es un placer conocerte por fin- **le sonrió

**-Gracias Carlisle, estoy encantada de que hayan venido**

**-Yo no podía perderme este momento…-** contesto mi madre que seguía pegada a Rose como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Solo las podía observar feliz, eran dos de las ahora cuatro mujeres mas importantes de mi vida y mirarlas así era un regalo –**Puedo cargarla**?- le pidió bajito, Rose la miro tiernamente como diciendo "_que pregunta es esa_" mientras le sonreía

**-Por supuesto Esme**- mama abrió sus brazos y la tomo con cuidado, arrullándola y derritiéndose al instante manteniendo los labios en su cabecita mientras la mecía. Papá aprovecho para entregarle las flores a Rose y los pequeños ositos

**-El grande lo dejamos en un rincón tanta felpa puede asfixiarte**- todos nos reímos menos mi madre

**-Te escuche Carlisle…**

**-Cielo pero es la verdad ese es una exageración de Oso**

**-Gracias por todo, están hermosos aunque no se hubiesen molestado- **se sonrojo Rose

**-Nada de molestias…todo lo mejor para estos pequeños ángeles-** contesto mama

**-Préstame a esa muñeca, espero no haberme oxidado con esto de cargar bebes-** mi padre la tomo de mis brazos y junto a mama fueron a sentarse al sillón, mimando a las niñas mientras Rose y yo los observábamos

**-Emm, podrías llamar a Bella? Se me paso decirle si podía traer uno de los trajecitos que enviaste para las niñas**…

-**Ok, sigo sin entender eso yo no envié nada Rose…**

**-Que hay de la carriola?**

**-Pues…mande hacer una hace un par de meses pero nunca me llamaron**

**-Si lo hicieron **–contesto papá- **el miércoles de hecho y tu madre aprovecho enviar todas las cosas que habíamos comprado**

**-¡Carlisle!- **lo acuso mi madre

**-Que? No les pensabas decir?**

**-Mama? Tienes algo que decir?**

**-Que cariño? No tenia caso tenerlas en la casa**

**-Habías planeado esto?**

**-¡Claro que no! **– le tire esa mirada que ella siempre me hacia de** "**_di la verdad_**" –No me mires asi, fue demasiada coincidencia que dejases tu teléfono y llamaran. Si pensé que me lo agradecerían algún día pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto…**

**-aww Esme Gracias….- **A Rose se le empañaron los ojos, había sido un día de muchas emociones

**-Si, Gracias mamá, Te amo**

**-Yo también cielo**- mirar a mi madre tan felices mimando a mis hijas era mágico, mas aun ver como mi padre la miraba a ella, con ojos brillantes. En todos los años que tenían juntos jamás lo sorprendí mirándola de otra forma, siempre con esa mescla de amor, admiración y ternura. Así quería llegar a ser con Rose, llegar a ser capaz de amarla a través de los ojos y adorarla con tan solo una caricia tímida como ellos lo hacían

**-Emmett?-** me llamo a mi lado

**-Si?**

**-No podemos seguir diciéndoles las bebes o las niñas**- me dijo, recostando se cabeza en mi hombro

**-Tienes algún nombre en mente?**

**-Pues… habíamos dicho Lilian como mi madre**.- pronuncio lo ultimo con nostalgia palpable en su voz, le bese el cabello

**-Entonces serán Lilian y…**

**-Cual es el segundo nombre de Esme?-** me encogí de hombros

-**No tengo la menor idea Amor, toda la vida la conocí como mama- **ambos nos reímos **–Papa, cual es el segundo nombre de Mama**?

**-Carlisle no lo digas!-** le advirtió

**-El segundo nombre de papá es Victorino-Bonifacio**- dije yo explotando en carcajadas haciendo que las niñas se removieran

**-No me simpatizas hijo, ni a ellas tampoco- **me reprendió arrullando a la bebe para que se calmara

**-De verdad es ese?-** Rose estaba aguantando la risa

**-No Rose, mi tío Aro le ha dicho así toda su vida por razones que aun desconozco. Anda mama cual es?**

**-Elizabeth.- **mi padre llevo una mano a su boca intentando fallidamente no dejar salir las palabra

**-¡Carlisle!...**

**-Es hermoso Esme no le veo el problema**-

**-Es que…No quiero que te sientas obligada Rosalie…**

**-Nada de eso, seria una manera de agradecerles todo el cariño hacia…**

**-Nuestras hijas**- concluí yo ganándome una sonrisa sincera de Rose y un te amo en susurro

…

* * *

helloooouuu! bueehhh les traje la primera parte del final =P primera parte xq bueh me pareció mucho subir un cap de mil palabras xD. SE que muchas quieren que alargue la historia pero no les puedo prometer mucho xq estoy segura que si lo alargo no seré tan continua en las actualizaciones y no me gustaria abandonar la historia y decepcionar a las personas que me han seguido este tiempo, espero lleguen a entenderme. =)

**Katanet** se te cumplió tu sueño jeje =)

**Hildiux** que casualidad que pasaran la peli y estés leyendo el fic espero que te hayas divertido cn ella y tambien con mi historia =)

**ALEJANDRA** mi fiel Ale xD si si se que Emmett esta violable, abrazable, comible, esposable y violable nuevamente desde que se que existe ha sido el protagonistas de todos mis sueños pecaminosos (diox esto es contenido privado lo que me haces decir) jajajaja!. Charlotte se caso de blanco aunque no pura y casta, la madre de Rose no fue traída por la cigüeña xD.

**/**Estaba pensando en pedir opinion sobre que pelicula seria interesante para hacer una adaptación? aun no se si podre porque ya comienzo el nuevo semestre en la universidad y no sera facil estudiar y escribir y tener vida social ya saben pero me gustaria su opinion que dicen?**

**BESITOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. CUAL PARTE DE ESTE CAP FUE SU FAVORITO A VER? **


	23. Vida de Padres (Final II)

…

**Emmett POV**

La llegada a casa fue emocionante y extraña a la vez debido a todo lo que conlleva tener esta nueva y enorme responsabilidad como padres. Podría asegurar que aun no éramos completamente consientes de que nuestras vidas habían cambiado y para siempre. Los chicos y mis padres nos esperaban en el departamento, nos dieron una cálida bienvenida y también muchos obsequios. Todos se morían de ganas de sostenerlas en brazos, mimarlas y llenarlas de besos. A Rose la sonrisa no se le borraba de los labios pero era evidente su cansancio. Después de ser mimada por cada uno de sus tíos y abuelos toco estar en brazos de mami para comer. Rose se escabullo con Elizabeth primero a su habitación mientras Lilian seguía en brazos de mi madre y con Kristen junto a ella contándole sobre sus muñecas

**-Estas bien amor?-** me hinque frente a ella acariciándole la rodilla mientras se acomodaba en la mecedora

**-Si…un poco cansada…-** contesto acercando a Liz a su pecho que se prendo inmediatamente

**-Ahora te traigo a Lili, luego podrás darte un baño y dormir un poco, yo despediré a los chicos…-** asintió sonriéndome. Le bese la frente y fui con los demás

**-Mami Vamos…-** una impaciente Kristen tiraba de la mano de Bella que se hallaba sentada junto a Edward y Rob en el sofá

**-Por que la Prisa hija**?

**-Quiero buscar mis muñecas para que lili y liz Jueguen mami…-** la niña le contesto como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio del mundo sacándonos risas a todos. Media hora después estaba despidiendo a mis padres en la puerta, ya los demás habían partido…

**-Mañana regreso para quedarme unos días con ustedes cariño así tu y Rose podrán descansar un poco…- **me informo besándome la mejilla

**-Dejaras Solo a Papá?**

**-Sabe cuidarse solo…aunque tendré que dejarle unos platillos para calentar en la nevera**- mama y yo nos reímos mientras mi padre rodaba los ojos con diversión. Recogí los vasos y platos de la sala y los deje en la cocina. Pase a ver a las niñas que dormían como angelitos, les desee buenas noches y encendí en intercomunicados llevándome el otro a nuestro cuarto. Rose se había quedado dormida con la bata de baño. Le bese el cabello y me desvestí para un buen baño. Aunque estuviera anhelando unas buenas horas de sueño me encontraba mas despierto y activo que nunca, de seguro era la emoción y la excitación por todo lo sucedido en todas estas horas. Me metí en la cama percibiendo como todo el cansancio brotaba por cada musculo de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos sintiendo la cama como una nube y plumas y entonces lo oí, un sonido bastante bajo pero capaz de sobresaltarte enseguida. El intercomunicador emitía una especie de carraspeo y sutiles gemidos. Abrí los ojos y escuche detenidamente por un rato, luego se hizo el silencio total que lejos de aliviarme me dejo mas nervioso aun. La sensación de intranquilidad se poso en mi pecho y en menos de un minuto estaba junto a sus cunas asegurándome de que estaban bien, que respiraban. Respire aliviado aun con el corazón en la garganta por el susto. Luego de quince minutos de mirarlas embobado volví a la cama. Estaba a punto de entrar al estado de semiinconsciencia cuando la alarma sonó. Rose se removió susurrando un "hora de comer" estirándose

–**Yo voy Amor**…- me levante dando un largo bostezo… esta seria una muy larga noche.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**Rose POV**

Un mes… no podía creer que ya había pasado un mes desde que estos pedacitos de cielo aterrizaron en nuestras vidas. Cada vez que lo pienso lloro, si, se siente extraño no tenerlas dentro de mí aunque adoro sostenerlas en mis brazos y mirar como me observan detenidamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora Elizabeth mientras se alimenta de mi, no me acostumbraría jamás a esta sensación, a tener su boquita pegada a mi, sus ojos grises mirándome con atención y su puñito descansando en mi pecho. Las amaba, no podía decir nada mas porque esa era la palabra que expresaba el sentimiento mas hermoso que existe aunque todo lo que sentía por ellas sobrepasara esa palabra. En estas semanas habíamos estado experimentando lo que era una vida de padres, que bien decían era una vida caóticamente hermosa y no pude encontrar mejor compañero para esta aventura que Emmett, era maravilloso como padre, protector, amoroso, dedicado y tierno. Jamás llama a las niñas por sus nombres. Solo tiene palabras como princesa, cielo, corazón, ángel, vida, muñeca, tesoro y todas las cosas dulces que se le pueda decir a una personita. Había confesado que estaba enamorada de el pero ahora estaba perdida y completamente enamorada.

La primera semana con las gemelas en casa fue tranquila ya que Esme insistió en quedarse con nosotros esos días para ayudarnos mientras íbamos adaptándonos. Con ella en casa pudimos descansar un poco, sobre todo yo que sentía como si me hubiese atropellado un camión pero estaba feliz. La semana siguiente a esa si vivimos todo lo que ser padres conlleva, gastamos muchos pañales al ajustarlos mal y las manos nos temblaban al mudarlas de ropa, eran tan pequeñas que sentía que podían quebrarse como el cristal. Me aterraba bañarlas, Esme lo había hecho una vez en la semana que estuvo con nosotros pero a mí me daba pánico, las toallitas perfumadas fueron mis mejores amigas en esos días. Establecimos los horarios para sus comidas que era una de las cosas que mas amaba hacer además de mirarlas dormir tan angelicales. En la tercera semana experimentamos lo que es la angustia y el miedo de padres, esa noche había alimentado a Elizabeth y dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, ahora era el turno de Lilian, me acomode en la mecedora y le acaricie las mejillas mientras se alimentaba…

**-Amor necesitas algo mas del súper**?- Emm entro al cuarto sonriendo

**-Pusiste en la lista las croquetas para Patzo?**

**-Sip…**

**-Entonces no**

**-Bien, regreso ahora**- me beso la frente y la de lili y le soplo un beso a Liz en su cuna. Mi hija se quedo dormida prendida a mi pecho, la coloque en mi hombro dándoles palmaditas en la espalda mientras le tarareaba y la mecía, no tardo en soltar un eructo. Le bese la cabecita y la acomode en su cuna apagando la luz. Fui directo a la secadora para doblar la ropa de las niñas, si bien eran dos pequeñas personitas que aun no corrían ni se bañaban de helado seriamente ensuciaban mas ropa que cualquier adulto. Escuche un quejido desde su habitación así que abandone lo que estaba haciendo y fui a ver pensando que tal vez Lili había quedado con hambre pero era Liz la que lloraba…

**-Que sucede mi amor…-** le susurre tomándola en brazos y acurrucándola en mi pecho, normalmente se calmaban al sentir el contacto pero ella seguía sollozando –**Necesitamos un cambio de pañal por acá?- **le hable tratando de calmarla con mi voz. La coloque en el cambiador y e dispuse a revisar su pañal pero estaba limpio** –Entonces tienes hambre glotona? **– fui a la mecedora con ella y la acerque a mi pecho pero no lo tomo, cada vez su quejido se volvía mas fuerte y comenzaron a entrarme los nervios. Coloque mis labios en su cabecita para checar si tenía fiebre pero no tenia temperatura. Junto con ella camine a la sala para no despertar a Lilian. La recosté en el sofá y comencé a desvestirla revisando sus bracitos y piernitas buscando alguna picadura o irritación o algo que explicara porque no dejaba de llorar. El corazón se me estrujaba con cada quejido de mi bebe y me sentía impotente al no saber que hacer para aliviarla, camine por todo el apartamento con ella en brazos, meciéndola y arrullándola pero no funcionaba, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar yo también así que tome el teléfono y le marque a Emmett…

**-Sabia que se te olvidaba algo amor….-** contesto divertido

**-¡Emm tienes que venir!- **mi voz sonó llena de angustia que no pude evitar

**-Que paso?- **

**- Lili no para de llorar, he hecho de todo y no para de llorar…**

**-Voy para allá…**- su voz había adquirido un toque preocupada. En Los minutos siguientes antes de la llegada de Emm seguí intentando calmar a mi bebe. Use el chupete que calmo un poco el llanto pero sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas y los sollozos leves seguían. Emm me encontró con ella en brazos meciéndola por toda la casa con las lágrimas a punto de correr. Coloco todo en la mesa y se acerco visiblemente preocupado **–Que sucede cielo**?

**-No lo se ya intente de todo y no ha dejado de llorar Emmett**- a este punto las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas mientras miraba a mi pequeño ángel pidiéndome ayuda con los ojitos, me partía el alma –**Que hacemos?**

**-Vamos al hospital?- **le paso los dedos por las mejillas

**-No se…**

**-Voy a llamar a mama, tal vez solo sea algo pasajero**- me beso la frente y fue por el teléfono. Yo mientras me senté en el sofá escuchando la conversación –**Hola mama…Pues bien es solo que Lilian no para de llorar y no sabemos que hacer **–silencio – **Rose intento ya todo eso…La barriguita?...Ok…**- Emm vino hacia nosotras aun con el teléfono en mano **–Amor, mama dice que la recuestes y le palpes la barriguita dándole suaves toques, si se oye como un tambor o la notas hinchada es un cólico-** asentí, colocándola en el sofá y haciendo lo indicado. Efectivamente era un cólico, su pancita se sentía ligeramente abultada. Le asentí a Emmett algo mas tranquila, por lo menos ya sabíamos lo que aquejaba a nuestra bebe –**si mama es un cólico….Te de manzanilla?...Ok, te llamare mas tarde….Yo también**…..- colgó y se arrodillo frente a nosotras –dice que le demos un poco de te de manzanilla en un biberón y eso la aliviara. Emm se quedo con ella mientras yo preparaba la infusión. Media hora después dormía tranquilamente en medio de nuestra cama, solo con un leve hipo por el llanto. Mis nervios no disminuyeron, la sola idea de que pudiera haber sido algo peor me hacia querer llorar desconsoladamente –**La llevo a su cuna**?

**-No, quiero tenerla cerca por si se siente mal otra vez… trae a Liz mejor si?-** con ambas dormidas en medio de nosotros me sentía mas tranquila pero esa ansiedad seguía a flor de piel, la frustración al no poder ayudarla, la ansiedad de no saber que hacer me dejaron abrumada

**-Debes calmarte amor…-** Emm tomo mi mano **– Ellas sienten tu ansiedad…**

**-No puedo Emmett. Como es posible que no supiera lo que le sucedía?**

-Mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse

**-No nacemos aprendidos Rose… ellas tienen la tarea de enseñarnos como ser buenos padres**…- Emm apretó mi mano, el tenia razón pero igual no podía dejar de sentirme culpable y asustada. Al día siguiente Liz estaba más que activa. Con el tiempo nos fuimos adaptando a todo lo que se nos presentaba, Emmett se había convertido en experto en pañales y mudas de ropa, también en arrullos y más pañales haciéndonos complemento. Habíamos aprendido lo que era dormir a deshoras o pellizcar el sueño como le decía Bella y comer en horarios completamente diferentes a lo acostumbrado. Si bien las niñas no lloraban demasiado siempre había algo que hacer en casa, lavar ropa se había convertido en una tarea diaria y limpiar también para evitar alergias y enfermedades era incluido en nuestro itinerario de padres con vidas de cabeza, todo eso con su ayuda gracias al cielo. Esme y yo lo habíamos convencido para que volviera a la escuela, después de todo solo le faltaban tres meses para sacar su titulo. Después de asegurarle que las tres íbamos a estar bien las horas que el estaría fuera accedió y regreso esta semana pero eso si, llamaba cada hora para saber de sus princesas. El reloj marcaba las siete treinta así que no tardaría mucho en llegar…

**-Papi debe venir en camino amorcito**- le susurre a mi adormilada hija mientras la recostaba en mi hombro y la arrullaba en la mecedora, Lilian aun dormía pero no tardaría en despertar por su cena. Una vez dormida le bese la frente y la deje en su cuna cubriéndola con su mantita. Encendí el intercomunicador y fui a la cocina a preparar algo rápido para cenar. Pat estaba allí de pie cerca del refrigerador mirándome **–Hola guapo**!- este ladro y salió corriendo. Rodé los ojos, había estado mas que celoso el ultimo mes, las visitas constantes de los chicos lo ponían nervioso y también el llanto de las niñas por la noche. Jasper decía que era normal los primeros meses ya que el entendía que ahora no era el único bebe de la casa y me aconsejo darle mimos cada que podía así que antes de irnos a dormir lo recostaba en mis piernas y le hacia cariños en su pancita, el siempre iba a ser mi primer bebe. Prepare una pasta a la carbonara por lo mas rápido. Me encontraba haciendo una merengada de fresas cuando escuche el cerrojo de la puerta y cerrarse, sonreí, un minuto después unos brazos rodearon mi cintura

**-Hola Hermosa mama**- dijo en mi oído causándome escalofríos

**-Hola amor**- atraje su rostro para dejar un beso en sus labios

**-Donde están mis muñecas**?- descanso su barbilla en mi hombro mientras yo terminaba de preparar la bebida

**-Duermen, aunque Lili no ha de tardar en despertar para**…- comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde mi hombro a mi cuello, no se si lo hacia inconscientemente pero las piernas comenzaban a fallarme **-Emm…**

**-Si?**

**-La cuarentena**.- susurre, el sacudió la cabeza

**-Perdón, la cuarentena cierto. Pero es que… tienen razón cuando dicen que las mamas son más…arrrgg- **me reí, girando entre sus brazos enrollando los míos en su cuello para acariciarle el cabello y perderme en esos ojos hipnotizantes. Lo bese por un largo rato, solo dios sabe cuanto extrañe sus besos ese tiempo que estuvimos separados **–Rose…-** susurro atrapando mi labio entre los suyos

**-Si?**

**-Yo….¡Yo también estoy en cuarentena**!- dicho eso se alejo de mis brazos con una fingida cara de pánico, negué con la cabeza

**-Tonto…-** Cenamos tranquilos, poniéndonos al tanto de lo que habíamos hecho en el dia. El mejor amigo de Emmett, Garret lo había llamado esa tarde para reunirse y poder hablar sobre el restaurant que querían abrir juntos. Emm estaba mas que emocionado con la noticia. Un llanto conocido nos hizo poner atención al intercomunicador que descansaba en la encimera de la cocina. Lili se había levantado

**-Yo voy-** salto de la mesa enseguida. Lleve los platos al lavadero y lo seguí **–Hola preciosa… si, papa también las extraño hoy –**Lo escuche hablar mientras iba por el pasillo

**-¡Emmett que hacer!-** el muy grandote se había subido a la cuna, apoyando en sus manos y rodillas en el colchón mientras le besaba todo el rostro a Lilian –**Estas loco!-** me reí

**-Se volvió a dormir…**- susurro

**-No tardara en volver a llorar ya es hora de comer…**

**-Así que tiene hambre la muñeca de papa?**…-le hablaba con voz de bebe muy bajito –**Que pasa si yo te como a ti eh? Grr el monstro de la laguna viene a comerse las mejillas rosadas como el helado de fresa de esta hermosa muñeca grrr- **no podía estar más derretida. Simplemente no me acostumbraba al hecho de verlo así, aquí con nosotras y que las amara tanto. "_**suyas**_" me había repetido cientos de veces que eran suyas y que nada ni nadie las dañaría mientras el estuviera cerca. No pude evitar que mis ojos se cristalizaran **–Por que me miras así Rose**?

**-Gracias Emm…** **de verdad mil gracias amor**- el mas que nadie sabia porque le agradecía, me regalo una sonrisa dulce antes de levantarse y colocarla en mi regazo para alimentarla quedándose a contemplar como se aferraba a mi mientras ella apretaba su pulgar fuertemente

**-No cabe duda que la vida esta llena de pequeños instantes inolvidables**…- dijo sonriente

**-Que cosas tan lindas se te ocurren- **le acaricie la mejilla con mi mano libre

**-Bueno… el amor y las bellas palabras nacen solas cuando se tiene al frente a mujeres hermosas como tu, debí de hacer algo demasiado bien para que me premiaran con tres mujeres hermosas, seré el hombre mas envidiado en el planeta…**

**-A quien le robaste esos versos?- **lo pique**, **bufo rodando los ojos

**-Matas el romanticismo Rosalie…-** se quejo visiblemente divertido, me reí por lo bajo –**Me iré, en esta habitación no aprecian mis días cursis**- iba a levantarse pero Lili apretó su dedo impidiéndole moverse

**-Ni ellas ni yo vamos a dejar que te vallas nunca…-** le susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla

**-No van a tener que hacerlo porque yo jamás me iré de su lado**… - ambos nos sonreímos con la mirada y nos quedamos así disfrutando del momento juntos…

….

.

.

**3 Meses después….**

**-Como amanecieron las novias de Papá eh?-** lo iré desde la puerta mientras el saludaba a las niñas, ellas soltaban grititos y alzaban sus bracitos para tocarle el rostro**…-Si… si…. Las novias de papá pero no le digan a mami porque se pone celosa **– negué con la cabeza entrando a la habitación y me dispuse a buscar la ropa que usarían mis hijas en un día tan importante como hoy. Era la inauguración del restaurante de Emmett y Garrett "saborez nostro" si bien al principio tenían planeado solo hacer la tienda Gourmet que deseaba Emm habían decidido fusionar las dos ideas y termino siendo ambas cosas después de días y noches trabajando sin parar –**Deben ponerse muy guapas…si…así seré el mas envidiado de todos… y también por lo que ustedes saben…**- les susurro antes de mirarme y guiñarme un ojo. Lo había encontrado varias veces secreteándoles a las niñas y llevaba días bastante raro e inquieto pero no le di mucha importancia ya que asumí que era por lo del restaurante. Después de besarles el rostro hasta el cansancio mientras ellas balbuceaban encantadas se acerco abrazándome por la cintura **–Nos vemos más tarde hermosa** – susurro apartando mi cabello húmedo después de una muy relajante ducha **–Te amo-** me beso en el cuello

**-Yo también amor…-** luego de un rápido beso y más mimos para Lili y Liz salió de la habitación. Debía estar antes de que llegaran los invitados para terminar de organizarlo todo. **–Que secreto se traen con papá eh?**- les hable mientras tomaba dos vestidos de su guarda ropa y las escuchaba balbucear -**No le dirán a mami?** – Me acerque a besarle los piecitos **–Tendré que torturar a papa para que me diga – **en ese momento sonó el timbre. Kristen se abrazo a mis piernas al abrir la puerta, mi nana, Bella y Alice sonreían en la entrada

**-¡Tia Rose!**

**-Hola mi cielo-** la tome en brazos –**oh!, estas tan grande, pronto no podre cargarte**- ella se rio dulcemente – **pasen….**

**-Donde están mis nietas? **

**-Hola abuela, estoy bien gracias por preguntar**….- me miro rodando los ojos antes de abrázame…

**-Hola mi vida**

**-Están en la cuna secreteándose entre ellas**

**-Que haces que aun no estas vestida Rosalie?** – Alice me acuso con la mirada

**-Iba a vestir a las niñas primero….**

**-De eso nos encargamos nosotras tu ve a cambiarte**- mi nana me beso la mejilla y se encamino al cuarto de mis hijas

**-Si y ponte muy guapa**- Bella tomo a su hija de mis brazos y siguió a mi abuela. Las tres tenían una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, mire a Alice alzando una ceja

**-Yo me hare cargo de ti- **me hizo girar y me empujo hasta la recamara echo mi closet abajo en menos de cinco minutos había una montaña de color en medio de mi cama **–Que no tienes algo sexy pero elegante que valla con la ocasión?**

**-Es solo para la familia y conocidos Alice no querrás que me coloque un vestido que se me pegue al cuerpo como guante o si?**

**-Por que no?**

**-Di a luz hace cuatro meses?**

**-Y eso que? Estas guapísima….**

**-Eso lo hace una buena faja Alice…Aun me falta para recuperar mi peso**

**-Bah**!- volvió a meterse en el closet saliendo con una sonrisa enorme y un vestido azul rey que no veía hace mucho, era holgado con tirantes gruesos y solo se ceñía en el busto** –ROSIE!-** Solo pude rodar los ojos resignada. Seco mi cabello dejando hondas en las puntas **–Estas nerviosa? –**Fruncí el seño mirándola a través dele espejo del tocador

**-Tendría que estarlo?**

**-Bueno esto es algo importante**…

**-Estoy orgullosa de Emmett, se que les ira muy bien. Imagínate que ya esta haciendo planes para comprar una casa a las afueras del centro. Quiere un jardín para que las niñas jueguen y parques y todas esas cosas…**- Alice se rio un poco

**-Tia! Tia! Tia!-** Kristen atravesó la habitación corriendo hasta mí con una sonrisa

**-Que cielo?**

**-Yo escogí los vestidos para mis primitas…-** dijo orgullosa. Bella y mi nana llegaron sonrientes a la habitación cada una con una de mis hijas en brazos. Me derretí al verlas, enfundadas en un vestido azul marino con pequeños puntitos blancos, dos lacitos azules prendidos a su cabello, unos diminutos zapatos blancos y su chupete adornándoles la boquita. Eran la cosa más tierna del planeta pero que podía decir yo? Era su madre, para mí siempre serian las más hermosas de todas. Estaban tan grandes, Lizie quien había sido la más baja de peso al nacer se había puesto a la par con su hermana. Ahora ambas tenían dos bellos cachetes redonditos y rosados que te llamaban a besarlos y pellizcarlos. El cabello delgado se les había caído un poco sobretodo en la parte de atrás por el roce de la cama pero ahora tenían un copete color miel que se les enroscaba en la frente si lo cepillabas hacia adelante. Los ojitos también les habían cambiado, unas orbes azul verdoso enmarcados en una mata de pestañas largas y esas pequeñas boquitas rosadas que ya sonreían a la más mínima morisqueta o palabra. Estaban mas activas durante el día y dormían mas durante la noche, sostenían su cabecita por más tiempo y te seguían con la mirada mientras les hablabas. También reconocían a la mayoría. Se volvían locas cuando Carlisle les besaba los pies y le hacia cosquillas en ellos con su barba sin rasurar. Amaban tirar del cabello de Emmett mientras el le ponía los labios en la barriguita y soplaba causando un sonido que les sacaba carcajadas. Los brazos de Esme eran su lugar preferido para dormir mientras que las Rodillas de Peter para jugar al caballo era su gran entretenimiento, con abu Charlie eran las canciones para dormir y los chicos le sacaban gritos de felicidad con mimos, carañotas y elevándolas en brazos por el aire. Si me hubiesen dicho que mi vida se llenaría de tanta alegría y amor con la llegada de estas personitas y de Emmett no me lo habría creído y ahora agradezco cada momento que tuve que vivir, bueno, malo, triste, los cuales me trajeron a donde estoy hoy, mirando a mis dos pedazos de cielo crecer sanas y felices, estar rodeada de las personas que me quieren y estar con el hombre mas maravilloso de todos –**No están lindas tía Rose?**

**-Que te puedo decir yo mi vida soy su mama….-** le bese las mejillas –Muy buena elección…

**-Bells estas segura que Kris no es hija mía?**- Alice la tomo en brazos besándole todo el rostro **–Heredaste el buen gusto de Tía Alice gracias al cielo….- **Kris se carcajeo contagiándonos

….

Llegamos justo a tiempo para el corte del listón rojo que adornaba la puerta de cristal de la entrada. Emm estaba más que emocionado, tenia esa sonrisa de niño grande tatuada en los labios cuando nos vio llegar. Me hizo tomar a lili del coche mientras el tomaba a Liz y entrelazaba nuestros dedos guiándome donde todos esperaban la apertura. Me hizo tomar las tijeras junto con el y Garrett dando así inicio a su mas grande sueño rodeado de nuestros amigos que tomaban fotos

**-Estás hermosa**…- me beso los labios aun afuera mientras los demás iban entrando. Liz soltó un gritito en sus brazos y se tomo las manitas como si estuviera aplaudiendo, ambos nos reímos –**Bien…bien…las tres están hermosas…que mas podía esperar de las mujeres de papa eh?, nada de romper corazones hoy ok?-** les beso la frente y volvió a tomar mi mano entrando juntos al restaurante. Decorado en colores tierra con aire fino pero sin caer en lo ostentoso y cálido que lo hacia muy familiar. Nos detuvimos en una pared decorada con cuadros de pequeñas fotos en blanco y negro de Garrett y Emmett a través de los años, su amistad, sus familias. La foto que predominaba era la mas grande ubicada en el centro de las demás, sonreí al verla, era nuestra primera foto familiar tomada hacia ya dos meses en la hacienda. Lili y liz recostadas en la grama del jardín con nosotros a cada lado mirándolas, era demasiado hermosa.-**Esta pared es lo que mas me gusta del lugar- **sonrió abrazándose a mi cintura y besándome el cabello **–Y esta justo en frente de mi oficina así que siempre las tendré cerca**- gire la cabeza sonriéndole, le acaricie la mejilla con mi mano libre y atraje su rostro para besarlo…

**-¡Emmett! Hombre ven para hacer el brindis luego inauguran la oficina**…- el tono de Garrett no dejaba nada a la imaginación, le di un corto último beso y fuimos con los demás. Tome la copa de champagne que me ofreció y me ubique junto a las chicas, Esme y Carlisle en primera fila para oír el discurso de ese par**…-Ya que era tu sueño habla tu-** Garrett tomo un bolígrafo y se lo tendió a Emm para que lo usara de micrófono, todos nos reímos por su ocurrencia

**-También era tu sueño tenerme como socio ¡socio!**

**-Bah! Mi sueño era poder fastidiarte las veinticuatro horas del día ¡Socio**!

**-Bueno ya hablen que hay hambre**- ese había sido el padre de Garrett que se gano una reprimenda de su esposa en susurro –**lo siento cariño-** haciéndonos reír. Liz comenzó a impacientarse en brazos de Emmett así que Esme se acerco para tomarla, el le beso la coronilla antes de entregársela y luego se aclaro la garganta

**-Bueno…primero que nada quiero…**

**-Queremos-** interrumpo Garrett. Emm resoplo sonriendo y corrigió. –**Les queremos agradecer el estar aquí hoy con nosotros en este día tan importante para los dos. Siempre había sido un sueño y quiero agradecerles a todos el apoyo. A mis padres, a mis amigos y a la persona que me dio el valor para seguir con este sueño y hacerlo realidad…- **poso sus mirada encantadora en mi sonriendo **–Por ti Rose**…- todos alzaron sus copas y repitieron sus palabras… comencé a reírme nerviosa sintiendo como las mejillas se me sonrojaban **–Desde el momento en que robaste mi taxi… desde que me empapaste en nuestra primera cita…. Desde que me sonreírte por primera vez he estado completamente enamora**do**… te amo**…-

**-Te amo pero** **Aclaro que era mi taxi…**- los presentes rieron. Emm negó con la cabeza y me tendió su mano **–No…-** murmure, no iba a hablar en publico si era lo que esperaba que hiciera… Bella tomo a Lili de mis brazos para que fuera con el…

**-Ven amor**- con pasos nerviosos me acerque a el pidiéndole con la mirada que no me hiciera hablar frente tanta gente, le tome la mano mirándolo a los ojos, respiro hondo como preparándose para algo, fruncí el seño

**-Que pasa…-** cuestione nerviosa y divertida de verlo así

**-Bueno… esta claro que nosotros hemos hecho desde el principio todo al revés y a la velocidad de la luz… me estaba preguntando si**…- extendió la mano hacia Garrett que estaba a su lado, este el entrego una cajita de terciopelo negra? _Oh por dios _–**haríamos lo correcto después de tener gemelas… **

**-Oh por dios….**

**-Te puedo hacer una pregunta Rose?-** mis ojos viajaron de la caja a los suyos y de nuevo a la caja varias veces sin poder creerlo **–Te casarías conmigo**?- estaba en completo estado de shock ya que no lo esperaba en lo absoluto, mis manos fueron a mi boca mirando aquel diamante con pequeños brillantes adornando sus costados, Emm estaba sonriendo pero al ver que no reaccionaba se fue poniendo serio de a poco, una cascada de sentimientos me invadieron, quería llorar y gritar a la vez. Lo mire mordiéndome el labio conteniendo el grito que de seguro soltaría si estuviéramos solos. Podía escuchar a Bella murmurar "_Di que si…di que si_" y a todos muy atentos a mi respuesta

**-Si…si quiero…-** exhalo todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y esa sonrisa de hoyuelos apareció adornando su rostro. Tomo el anillo y lo deslizo por mi dedo sin dejar de mirarme tiernamente. Nos fundimos en un abrazo asfixiante, Como si no nos quisiéramos soltar jamás y eso haríamos. Escuchando los gritos y las risas de todos los presentes a nuestro alrededor uníamos nuestros labios olvidándonos de todo**…-Te amo…-** murmure besándole la sonrisa…

**-Te amo mi vida**….

* * *

Hasta aquí el finalllllll que les pareció? me costo escribirlo andaba cero inspirada asi que me fui el fin de semana a ver a mi sobrinita de 4 meses y como que trajo la inspiracion verla sonreirme y tirar de mi cabello xD aweee amo a los bebes y confieso que con este fic he aprendido mucho sobre su desarrollo y cuidados.

-ALE!: jaja tambien estoy dispuesta a compartir a este hombre aunque debemos poner horarios, me gustaria que me llevara el desayuno vestido nada mas con su traje de piel blanca xD jajajaja (que pervertidas somos). AMO la peli de la que hablas...(sobre todo por que el protagonista también esta buenisimo) adoro ls actuacion de Debra Messing. seria interesante adaptarla aunque no se si sabies pero esa pelicula ya es una adaptación de un libro Que también es para morirse de risa lo estuve leyendo el verano pasado y ahroa que lo pienso si le quedaria bien a RoseEmmett. Gracias siempre los los comentarios linda nos vemos en el epilogo, besitos, tqm

-Katanet: Pues si quieren de Roseemmett sera de ellos o no se tienes otros protas pensados? quería escribir hacer una adptacion de de Alice y Jasper ya que tambien son mi pareja favorita junto y Esme y Carlisle pero aun no decido nada, espero verte en is otras historias =D. gracias x los reviews y por seguir la historia! besoteees

-Hildiux!: aweee GRACIAS! nunca pense que gustaria tanto, he crecido mucho escribiendo y me doy cuenta con cada cap que voy avanzando, si es una lastima que se termine pero me queda la satisfaccion de que te entretuve en estos meses... BESOTES!

nos vemos PRONTO! BESITOS

ALANA!

P.D: les adjunto una foto de Lili y Liz de cuatro mesesitos www. facebook ?fbid=462883593778664&set=a.431590106908013.99451.100001710816137&type=1&relevant_count=1 (aun no se como se maneja esto de dejar links pero la foto esta en mi facebook si quieren agregarme bienbenidos =D www . facebook AlanaAlieCullen) JUNTEN LOS ESPACIOS!


	24. Epilogo

Ahora si llegamos al final, TwT. en la parte de abajo les dejo el link de algunas fotos referentes el capitulo ;D.

Disfrútenlo!

…

.

**Emmett POV**

Me apegue mas al cuerpo que tenia entre mis brazos respirando el aroma de su cuello mientras me estiraba, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana anunciando un día cálido perfecto para estar fuera. Rose suspiro abrazando más la almohada entre sus brazos en tanto yo pasaba mis labios una y otra vez en un camino descendente desde su hombro…

**-Cansada?**

**-Nrrr….-** su respuesta fue un ronroneo bajo que me hizo reír. Estaba muerta y con mucha razón, los monstruitos de la casa habían decidido estar eléctricos todo el día de ayer y en la noche no habíamos descansado en lo absoluto y no por estar jugando damas chinas precisamente pero esa había sido la idea desde el principio.

**-Descansa…yo me hago cargo**…- le bese el cuello y ella volvió a ronronear en lo que interprete como una afirmación. Llevo una mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio, sonreí, tomándola y llevándola a mis labios para besar justo la alianza que adornaba su dedo anular desde hacia ya tres años y dos meses. Nos habíamos casado en una ceremonia bastante intima pero no menos emotiva, los ocho meses después de la petición de matrimonio fueron los que creí serian los mas locos de mi vida pero eso había cambiado meses después. Las gemelas tenían un año para cuando celebramos la boda juntando también su bautizo y su primer añito, todo unido en una sola y gran fiesta en la hacienda con nuestros seres queridos. Me sentí dichoso al ver a mis tres mujeres vestidas de blanco rodeadas de un aura divina. Rose estaba hermosísima, con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo con una…. _y aquí cito a Alice_ "**silueta clásica con glamour de los cuarenta que fluye con un tren de 72 pulgadas de ancho y unos seis pies de largo**". Su cabello estaba recogido y caía en uno de sus hombros decorado con pequeños brillos y con su sonrisa… esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba nos dimos el si bajo un cielo con matices naranjas y violáceas en el horizonte. Nuestro primer baile como esposos fue inolvidable ya que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo abrazado de mis tres amores al ritmo suave de "_can't take my eyes off you_", una canción que habíamos descubierto definía nuestra relación a la perfección y recitaba justo lo que no pude dejar de hacer en toda esa noche, quitarle los ojos de encima al hermoso ángel que ahora era mi esposa. Mis princesas se durmieron con nuestra danza, dando así inicio a la fiesta para adultos. Reímos, disfrutamos y bailamos hasta que el sol se asomo. Rose se sonrojo cuando llego la hora de quitarle el liguero con los dientes entre los gritos y chiflidos de los presentes y debo reconocer que si aproveche el viaje debajo de su vestido. El afortunado en atraparlo fue Garrett que festejo tomando a Kate en brazos y haciéndola girar, ese par se había estado frecuentando desde la inauguración de "Saborez Nostro". El ramo en cambio fue para Alice. Acuse a Rose con la mirada y ella me saco la lengua, era obvio que había planeado todo eso. Solo tuvimos una semana de luna de miel que más bien habían sido nuestras primeras vacaciones familiares. Ni Rose ni yo queríamos separarnos tanto tiempo de nuestras bebes así que nos fuimos los cuatro a Hawái como regalo de mis padres siendo un viaje memorable… fue la primera vez de mis princesas en el mar y una imagen que me acompañaría hasta el final de mis días serian las marcas de sus piecitos en la arena mientras ellas daban sus primeros pasos. Rose rodó en la cama haciendo que la sabana se corriera a su cintura dejándole la espalda descubierta encantándome como cada día lo hacia. Le di un beso rápido en el lunar que le adornaba la cintura y me levante buscando mis bóxers y mi mono de pijama. Cerré un poco las cortinas para que así pudiera descansar mejor y nos diera más tiempo de preparar la sorpresa. Era Domingo y la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa. La puerta de la habitación de mis princesas estaba entreabierta y la cortina rosada teñía todo el cuarto de ese color. Solo podía divisar sus cabellos color miel por sobre sus edredones de Tinkerbell y My Little poni. Ambas dormían en camas individuales pero nos vimos obligados a juntarlas ya que ese par era inseparable hasta para cepillarse los dientes. Me escabullí entre ellas para besarles la nariz –**Donde están las agentes especiales de papa**?- _anuncio que mis hijas son fanáticas empedernidas de Los ángeles de Charlie y mini espías_. Las dos se estiraron entre las sabanas con el cabello alborotado, sonreí, aun recién levantadas eran la cosa mas tierna que existe. me quede muy quieto en medio de ellas mientras se frotaban los ojitos y estiraban, pude ver como abrían esas orbes azul verdoso y me abrazaban fuertemente por un costado cada una, les bese el cabello**–Buenos días ángeles…**

**-Buenos días Papi**…- contestaron al unisonó como ya era costumbre. Con sus vocecitas suaves que me recordaba a "Boo" de Monsters inc., _si me había convertido en todo un papa Disney pero era inevitable_

**-Listas para la misión?**

**-Mami duedme**?- pregunto Liz sentándose de golpe en la cama

**-Como un tronco…**

**-Los toncos no duedmen papi…-**argumento Lili riendo aun en mis brazos

**-Es solo un decir mi vida…-** le bese el cabello **–Cual es nuestro Plan agentes?-**ambas saltaron corriendo hacia el armario de sus juguetes. Me senté en el borde de la cama mirándolas correr de aquí para allá… Lili arrastro un caballete para pintar situándolo frente a mi y Liz le entrego un pincel largo a su hermana, colocándose ambas a cada lado del caballete

**-Misión sopesa pada mama!**.- recito Liz pasando la hoja blanca, dejando ver un dibujo de la que se suponía era Rose, dibujada típicamente con un circulo por cabeza y cuatro líneas a los lados que eran pies y brazos, se distinguía por su abundante cabello con crayón amarillo. Tenia una "O" en medio de su rostro como queriendo expresar sorpresa…. Me volví a enamorar de mis muñecas al ver su empeño. Hacia solo dos meses habían comenzado a ir al jardín de niños al que después de mucha insistencia de Rose y mi madre accedí, para mi aun eran mis bebes e ir a la escuela solo significaba que estaban creciendo y no me gustaba nada la idea. Ese día Rose solo se reía de mi seño fruncido al dejarlas en manos de la miss y luego desaparecieron por la puerta colorida.

**-Estarán bien amor… es bueno para ellas que convivan con niños de su edad…-** me decía pero no me convencía en lo mas mínimo, me fui a trabajar y al llegar a casa dos torpedos me esperaban para comentarme todo lo que habían hecho en su día, los amigos que habían hecho y me regalaron unos dibujos que decoraban la nevera, verlas así de felices termino de convencerme de que había sido buena idea y con la nostalgia de que algún día debía dejarlas volar por si solas. Por el momento disfrutaba cada hora del día con ellas…

**-Misión uno dodmid a mami**…- dijo Lili pasando la pagina dejando ver otro dibujo, en la parte superior una media luna en color azul, muchos puntitos amarillos que eran las estrellas, mas abajo un cuadrado pintado de marrón con unos garabatos amarillos en medio que supuse era Rose durmiendo. Era de lo más tierno ver todo el esfuerzo que le habían puesto y lo mucho que se habían tomado en serio su misión, estaba que se me caía la baba por ellas. Liz tomo un crayón e hizo una "X" marcándolo como "hecho" en rojo y luego paso la pagina

**-Misión dos haced ed desayuno**…- informo Lili señalando con el pincel el dibujo de unos huevos y un vaso de jugo de naranja

**-Misión tres ponednos las camisas especiales**…- otro dibujo de los tres con las camisas que había mandado a bordar para la ocasión y algo que me pareció ser un oso de peluche… me reí al verme dibujado, me habían colocado unos ojos enormes en una cabeza muy pequeña y unos espirales negros de cabello

**-Y la misión cuatro es sopended a mami**…- el dibujo era de todos en la cama con una enorme sonrisa… me puse serio y asentí interpretando mi papel de "papi Charlie" aunque las ganas que tenia de comérmelas a besos me estuvieran matando.

**-Buen trabajo Ángeles, la limosina las espera en la entrada para el inicio de su misión**…

**-¡Papi!-** las dos rieron y corrieron a subirse a mi espalda como monitos. Baje las escaleras con ellas en la espalda y las deje en el sillón de la sala

**-A lavarse los dientes mientras yo reviso que el agente Emi este cumpliendo su misión.-**hable bajito, después de todo estábamos en una misión secreta. Ambas asintieron y se fueron caminando de puntitas al baño de la planta baja. Subí a checar que todo estuviera en orden, Rose seguía dormida tranquilamente, en cambio el agente mas joven Emiliano Cullen tenia un concierto privado en su habitación tocando con sus piecitos el piano para cuna. Al asomarme sonrió pegando un gritito moviendo sus piecitos y haciendo sonar la música del piano. Mi pequeño campeón había llegado a nuestras vidas hacia seis meses trayendo más locura y felicidad siendo una sorpresa para todos pero no por eso fue menos deseado y esperado. Rose me dio la noticia de la manera mas extraña y graciosa. Después de estar en el restaurante gran parte del día llegue al departamento siendo recibido por mis muñecas de dos años y nueve meses con dos chupetes rosas en su boquita. Me extraño esa imagen ya que el chupete se lo habíamos quitado con algo de trabajo hacia unos meses atrás. Las tome en brazos llenándolas de besos y luego corrieron a la sala a seguir viendo "La bella y la Bestia". Rose estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, me abrace a su cintura besándole la nuca. Al girar su rostro también llevaba un chupete en su boca, mi primera reacción fue fruncir el seño, luego me reí un poco y se lo quite de la boca poniéndomelo yo **–Es día de los chupetes o que**?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ella rio y siguió con su tarea. Patzo atravesó la cocina con un pañal atado a su cabeza en ese instante dejándome más confundido de lo que ya me encontraba **–Tratas de darme algún mensaje Rose? porque no estoy entendiendo nada.** – se giro hacia a mi tendiéndome una caja alargada, tenia adentro lo que parecía un termómetro digital, mi seño se fue frunciendo de a poco al ver las dos rayitas rosadas que adornaban el tubo blanco. Lo tome para estudiarlo de cerca y una pequeña tarjetita cayo de el. Me hinque para tomarla y leer lo que tenia escrito. Decía "**Estimado señor por la presente le comunico que dentro de unos meses tendré el placer de instalarme en su casa y en su corazón, sé que aún no nos conocemos pero sin duda nos espera una fantástica vida juntos. Atentamente tú bebe que desde hoy ya te ama. PD: dale un beso enorme a mami de mi parte, yo lo sentiré**". En el momento no reaccione y tuve que releer unas cuantas veces la tarjetita para poder comprender lo que me estaba diciendo. No solo le di un beso enorme cuando pude reaccionar sino que la alce en brazos girándola en el aire y riendo de felicidad por la noticia. Mire a mi hijo, Según mama se parecía mucho a mi de bebe pero yo veía rasgos de Rose en el también, había sacado mis ojos, su nariz, una combinación de cabellos ya que era castaño claro, también tenia mis labios y lo que derretía a toda mujer al verlo sonreír, sus hoyuelos tan encantadores. Seria todo un galán

**-Agente Emi su misión era no hacer nada de ruido**…- me miro atento haciendo un pico con su boca y un sonido de "u" "u" muy serio. Lo tome en brazos alzándolo por los aires causando esas risas contagiosas de bebe para luego bajarlo a mi rostro frotando su nariz con la mía mientras el tenia las manos en su boca. –**Vamos, que las agentes nos esperan abajo….-**al llegar a la cocina vi a mis hijas asomadas a la ventana mirando al jardín, habían rodado una silla del comedor para poder alcanzar la ventana y se estaban riendo muy bajito –**Que es tan gracioso princesas?**

**-Papi mida…-** me señalo Liz

**-Toby esta pedsigiendo una madiposa…-**completo Lili, me acerque a mirar y efectivamente nuestro Golden Retriever intentaba atrapar una mariposa monarca que se le posaba insistentemente en el hocico sacándonos risas. Lo habíamos adoptado cuando compramos la nueva casa. Siempre había tenido la idea de un gran jardín con pasto verde y desde la llegada de las niñas ese deseo se había intensificado, quería verlas correr en el detrás de un perro y poder pasar los fines de semana con mi familia haciendo barbacoas. El restaurante iba de maravilla, tanto que habíamos abierto dos sucursales a lo largo del estado con muy buena aceptación por parte del público así que lo primero que hice fue buscar una casa un poco apartada y con las características que queríamos para que fuera nuestro hogar. Emiliano aprovecho la cercanía de Lili y le tomo el cabello entre sus manos**–¡Emi! –**ella rio y le beso la nariz provocando nuevas risas…

**-Bien, es hora de iniciar la misión**….

…..

.

.

.

**Rosalie POV**

Me removí en la cama estirándome cuan gata perezosa, sintiendo mis músculos tensarse y relajarse de a poco. Hacia ya tiempo que no me permitía dormir hasta tarde ya que mi reloj biológico me tenía en pie a las seis en punto para dar inicio a la rutina. Despertar a Emmett con besos, preparar el desayuno, despertar a mis princesas con más besos, prepararles el lunch y alimentar y consentir a mi príncipe encabezaban la lista de actividades diarias. Mire el reloj en el buro que marcaba las ocho treinta, enrolle la sabana bajo mis brazos y escuche atenta los sonidos de la casa pero todo estaba muy tranquilo. Me tome mi tiempo para darme un largo baño y lavarme los dientes, me coloque unos shorts, una camiseta de algodón y tome una toalla para secarme el cabello mientras caminaba a la cocina. El televisor de la sala estaba encendido y tenia puesto el canal de dibujos animados, me asome por sobre el sillón y allí estaba en la alfombra una de las razones de mi vida dormido en la alfombra acolchada para bebe, con su pijama de rayas y su chupete azul. Apoye los codos en el sofá quedándome a mirarlo dormir y enamorarme cada día mas de el. Admito que estoy perdidamente enamorada de mis hijos. Escuche unos cuchicheos y las risitas de campanas de mis hijas provenientes de la cocina. Le sople un beso a mi bebe y seguí el sonido de las risas

**-Donde están mis amores?-** pregunte, justo antes de llegar a la puerta de vaivén que dividía el pasillo de la cocina, Una de mis hijas atravesó la puerta como bala. Gracias a dios estaba algo alejada sino la hubiese detenido con la nariz

**-Mami que haces despieta?-** me cuestionó mirándome muy seriamente. Me dieron ganas de reír su seriedad y su piecito dando suaves toques en el piso pero me contuve

**-Ehh, pues…ya no tenia ganas de dormir**?- le conteste, sintiendo los papeles invertidos, ahora yo era la que tenia cuatro años

**-Debes volved a la cama mami**- dijo apuntándome con su dedo índice. Las risas de Emmett y Lilian se escuchaban tras la puerta. Sin darme tiempo a negarme Elizabeth comenzó a empujarme de vuelta escaleras arriba a la recamara

**-Pero Liz, que hacen en la cocina que no puedo ver?**

**-Es sopesa Mami**- se limito a contestar. Me ayudo a sentarme en la cama, me cubrió las piernas con la sabana y se sentó entre mis pies a observarme. Tenía los labios apretados visiblemente aguantándose las ganas de reír pero estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir su papel de custodia. Los minutos pasaban y ella no se movía de su posición mientras que a mi me picaba la curiosidad

**-Y…no iras con papa y Lili?-** cuestione, intentando llenar el silencio para nada incomodo en el que nos sumimos. Yo estaba más que encantada mirando a mi pequeña actuando seriamente y con autoridad. A sus cuatro años Mis hijas eran todo un estuche de monerías, dramáticas como ellas solas, amorosas, tercas, bromistas y parlanchinas.

**-No, mi tabajo es cuidadte mami**…- dijo muy segura

**-Pero cuidarme de que cielo?**

**-De que no sspies la sopesa**!- hizo una mueca como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo haciéndome reír. Un ¡LIZ! Proveniente de una muy entusiasmada Lili se escucho en toda la casa. Mi custodia pego un salto sonriendo ampliamente, camino por la cama con sus pantuflas de ositos hasta mi cubriéndome los ojos con sus manitas

**-Cielo que traman?-** tome sus muñecas colocando mejor sus manos sobre mis ojos. Aunque la curiosidad me estaba matando bien valía la pena esperar un poco más. Escuche el balbuceo de Emi en la habitación sus "taa…ta…ta…." Hacían que le corazón se me acelerara. El colchón se hundió un poco a mi lado y escuche el sonido de su sonaja a mi costado, el estaba allí, podía sentir su inconfundible aroma a bebe, también percibí café, bacon y tostadas haciéndoseme agua la boca. Emiliano soltó una carcajada haciéndonos reír a todos

**-¡Emi aun no!-** lo reprendió Lili pero el volvió a reír agitando como loco su sonaja. Emmett también estaba allí, aunque no hiciera nada de ruido podía sentir su presencia. El comenzó a contar quedito seguido de las niñas

**-3…2…1 ¡Feliz día de las mamis!-** gritaron los tres, secundados de un "ma…ma…ma" de mi príncipe. Después de parpadear varias veces pude verlos con claridad. Emmett estaba frente a mi arrodillado a los pies de la cama aun luciendo su mono de pijama, una amplia sonrisa y tenia un bigote largo que terminaba en espirales cerca de sus mejillas con lo que parecía ser marcador. Lilian estaba a mi derecha, de pie junto a la cama con un delantal atado a su cintura que le quedaba adorable y el cabello recogido en dos coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza solo que una estaba mas arriba que la otra. _Emm aun no dominaba la materia de peluquería_. Liz seguía de pie tras de mi sonriente. Había sido una distraída porque la tuve frente a mi todo el rato y no me había percatado de que llevaba una camiseta blanca con un escrito en rojo que decía "_Feliz día Mamá_" iguales a las de Emm y Lili. La personita que aun me faltaba mirar se había quedado muy tranquilo, se me derritió el corazón al verlo. Tenia puesto un mameluco de oso polar con orejitas en el capuchón y sostenía un sobre mordiéndolo. Tome la tarjeta y le bese las mejillas causándole risas. Lili se sentó en mis piernas y Liz me abrazo el cuello aun tras de mi para mirar también. Emm no se movía de donde estaba y su sonrisa no se borraba, me guiño un ojo e hizo un gesto para que abriera el sobre. Tome aire y la abrí despacio, una cara de la tarjeta tenia estampadas dos manos, una en rosa y otra en naranja, un pequeño pie en azul y dos huellas de perros en rojo, lleve una mano a mi pecho encantada, el escrito decía "**Para la mejor mami de todas…por los besos…los abrazos y muuuucho mas…**" y allí acababa mire a Emmett que seguía en su lugar y el termino la frase…

**-Te amamos!**

**-Si mami te amamos**….- Liz me abrazo más fuerte

**-Mucho mucho**.- también hablo Lili abrazándome

**-ma…ma…ma…prrrr**….- Emi también quiso participar. La emoción me gano soltando algunas lágrimas

**-No te gusto mami**?- lili cuestiono mirándome atenta

**-Claro que si mi vida...es solo que es muy hermoso todo esto. Y soy la mejor mami porque tengo a los mejores hijos. Yo también los amo-**

**-¡Abrazo Grupal!.-**grito Emm abalanzándose en la cama y acabe aprisionada por los tres

**-Falta Emi-** hable con voz estrangulada mientras miraba a mi bebe observarnos con los ojos muy abiertos

**-¡Abazo a Emi!.-** y todos nos lanzamos a abrazar la silla mecedora en la que estaba haciéndolo reír. El sonido del teléfono nos hizo separarnos y Emm fue a tomar la llamada mientras yo veía a mis hijas besar y jugar con su hermano. Lo adoraban, eran sus protectoras y heroínas. Nunca tuvimos que preocuparnos porque se sintieran celosas, al contrario, todos los días me preguntaban _cuando llegara mi hermanito?, le falta mucho mami?_, y cosas así. Este embarazo había sido muy tranquilo, aunque tener a cargo a dos niñas, un esposo, un perro y la tienda ponían mi mundo de cabeza

**-Feliz día mama, te amo**!.- Emm atrajo mi atención sentándose a mi lado

**-Feliz día Esme-** la salude al micrófono

**-Dice**_**aww y que gracias e igualmente**_…- informo el

**-Es la abuela?**

**-¡Yo quiedo hablad con la abuela Papi…!**

**-¡Yo también….!**

**-Mama, te paso a las niñas nos vemos mas tarde**.- mis hijas tomaron el teléfono hablando ambas a la vez de mil cosas

**-Felicidades hermosa mama…-** me dijo mi esposo besándome los labios lentamente, le tome el rostro dejando cortos besos en el

**-Gracias…-** el sonrió y se estiro al buro, sacando una cajita azul rey

**-El desayuno y la tarjeta fueron el regalo de apertura, este es el principal**- era una cadena de oro blanco con un dije de mariposa adornado en pequeños cristales y estaba posada en una perla

**-¡Esta hermoso mi amor…!**

**-Gracias por darme una familia Rose…Gracias…**- nos dimos otro beso y lo abrace soltando nuevas lagrimas de felicidad porque era lo que sentía, mucha felicidad. No podía pedirle mas a la vida, estar entre los brazos del hombre que amo. Ver a mis hijas reír y crecer sanas mientras conversaban con su abuela de no se que cosa y…

**-Prrrr…Prrrr**- mirar a mi hijo haciendo bombitas con saliva carcajeándose. No definitivamente no podía pedirle más a la vida.

…

.

.

.

**-¡Abuelita…Abuelito…Abuelita…Abuelito**!- gritaron mis dos princesas corriendo a los brazos de Esme y Carlisle que las esperaban sonrientes en la caminería de la entrada

**-Hola mis tesoros.-** Esme les beso la frente a ambas, tenia las manos ocupadas con un pastel y unas bolsas

**-Que no hay beso para el abuelo?-**Carlisle venia cargado de mas bolsas. Emmett había planeado una parrillada a espaldas mías, si, todos sabían que era días de las madres menos yo, el se había encargado de esconder los calendarios, los diarios, mi teléfono celular y de que no viera las noticias por toda una semana para que no supiera en que fecha estábamos y así sorprenderme por completo.

Yo los esperaba en la entrada con Emiliano en brazos. Emmett salió por la cerca del jardín…

**-Hola ma…déjame te ayudo con eso**.- tomo las bolsas y volvió al jardín seguido de Carlisle y mis hijas

**-Hola Esme, Feliz día!-**le bese la mejilla a mi adorable

**-Gracias Rosie….y como esta el bebe mas apuesto del mundo eh**?- comenzó a mingonear a Emi quien no tardo en estirarle los brazos para dejarse consentir por su abuela. Una poodle color negro con manchas blancas bajo corriendo del mercedes directo a la casa, Esme y yo nos reímos al escuchar los ladridos un rato después. **–Cuando le dije Vamos a ver a Pat no dejo de mover su diminuta cola y fue la primera en subirse al coche**- Preta había sido un regalo de aniversario para Esme el año pasado. Si mis hijos habían llegado a revolucionarles las vidas súmenle una cachorrita traviesa que mordía todo a su paso. Ella y Patzo se habían hecho muy amigos pero mis hijas decían que tenían un romance perruno secreto. Rodeamos la casa escuchando las risas y gritos de mis pequeñas en el jardín

**-¡Atapame Papi!-** Gritaba lili siendo perseguida por Emmett

**-Code Lili no dejes que te atape**…-corría Liz tras de ellos con Toby mas atrás ladrando

**-Y los chicos?-** pregunto Esme sentándonos en la mesa del jardín

-**Ya están en camino….**

**-¡Auxilio Rose me atacan!¡Auxilio!-**mi esposo pedía ayuda teatralmente tirado en el pasto mientras mis hijas estaban sobre el y toby le daba lametones en todo el rostro. Carlisle se reía a carcajadas…

**-Amadale los pies Lili yo las manos…**

**-Pareces Gulliver Cielo**….- una bocina se escucho en la parte delantera anunciando la llegada de los chicos

**-¡Llego Kisten**!- gritaron las dos y salieron corriendo al frente. Esme también fue a recibirlos mientras yo esperaba a mi esposo que se sacudía la grama de los pantalones

**-Esas niñas si que tiene pilas**…-dijo para luego robarme un beso

**-Y tú que les das cuerda**…- se encogió de hombros y fuimos a recibir a los chicos. La amistad con Bella y Alice era la misma e incluso había crecido mucho mas ya que además de amigas ahora éramos comadres eso porque prácticamente me obligaron a ponerlas de madrinas de alguno de mis retoños. Bella y Edward eran padrinos de Lilian, Alice y Jasper de Emiliano y Liz era ahijada de Garret y Kate quien también se habían casado y Esperaban que su primer bebe naciera a finales de año. Alice y Jasper unieron sus vidas un año después que Emmett y Yo y se fueron de viaje por el mundo ya que el trabajo de Jasper lo ameritaba, algunas veces salían juntos en Tv en alguno de sus programas y en conferencias. Hacia siete meses que habían regresado a la ciudad porque Alice estaba Embarazada y decidieron establecerse definitivamente. En estos momentos mi mejor amiga se encontraba en su octavo mes de embarazo y estaba enorme. _Súmenle a su tamaño una panza de embarazada e imaginen el resultado_. Aunque se veía adorable con su pancita. Edward y Bella seguían felices con sus dos pequeños. Rob ya tenia once años y era un jovencito precioso y muy educado, en cambio Kristen tenia ocho y era una maquina, de todas partes sacaba ideas para jugar y nunca se quedaba en un solo sitio, por esa razón mis hijas eran sus fans numero uno y la amaban

**-Vamos a jugad Kis**!- mis hijas casi la sacan del auto a tirones

**-Niñas saluden-** rápidamente besaron la mejilla de cada uno de lo chicos y salieron corriendo de vuelta al jardín con Kristen encabezándolas

**-Bienvenidos!.-** saludo mi suegra, Alice y Bella se acercaron a abrazarnos mientras los hombres se encargaban de bajar las cosas del auto –**Como estas Alice?**

**-Enorme Esme, loca porque ya Jasmine quiera salir**…- contesto acariciando su abultado vientre

**-Pobre de nuestros hijos, atrapados entre mujeres** –Bella me paso un brazo por sobre los hombros **–Cuando salgas de Jasmine buscas el varón Alice**

**-Que?, estas loca Bella! Esa es Rose quien ama estar embarazada, yo pensare mucho para encargar otro**…- todas reímos y volvimos al jardín a vigilar a los monstruitos que saltaban en el trampolín que había instalado Emmett para el verano pasado. Los hombres se pusieron manos a la obra con la parrilla mientras las mujeres hablábamos de todo un poco. Mis hijas me pidieron abrir la llave de agua para que el aspersor que regaba el jardín les hiciera lluvia artificial mientras corrían bajo ella. Después de hacer comer a los niños Kristen decidió que era hora de broncearse así que estiro su toalla como si nada en el césped y se tiro en ella, como era de esperarse mis nenas no tardaron en correr a mi pidiéndome sus toallas de Tinkerbell y Princesas, por lo menos eso las mantendría tranquilas un rato. Mi príncipe se había dormido en brazos de Esme mientras ella lo paseaba hablándole bajito y Robert por su parte jugaba en su DS con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre. Definitivamente era el niño de mama así como lo era Emi para mi, también mis hijas eran las bebes de mama pero según Bella y Esme era normal que ellas fueran mas apegadas a Emmett que a mi, el era su príncipe, su protector, su caballero de brillante armadura y por nada del mundo quería cambiar eso. Emmett y yo habíamos hablado muchas veces sobre el tema de la inseminación, llegando a la conclusión de que algún día debíamos contarles la verdad, ellas tenían derecho a saberlo y tampoco es algo que no se puede ocultar para siempre, aunque Cualquier persona que los viera y no conociera nuestras historia jamás pensaría que no eran suyas, se pertenecían, la forma de mirarse con ese amor puro te hacia sonreír. La comida de los adultos transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas. Una vez recogida la mesa Edward, Jasper y Emmett se habían puesto a jugar póker y Carlisle jugaba a la pelota con Lili y toby mientras yo peinaba a mi impaciente Liz

**-Mami Pudate**….-me dijo removiéndose en mis piernas, quería ir a jugar con su hermana y abuelo

**-Se paciente Eli tu fuiste la que pediste que te hiciera las tranzas mi vida…-** hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos, Bella soltó una risita, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con el cabello de Kristen

**-Aashh! Odio mi vejiga de embarazada-**escuchamos a Alice salir de la casa y acercarse, Bells y yo nos reímos siendo consientes de lo que estaba pasando nuestra amiga, después de almorzar había estado yendo seguidamente al baño, según ella era la jarra de limonada que se había tomado. Se detuvo en medio del jardín con la mano en su vientre y la vista en sus pies **-¡Nadie se mueva!-**chillo haciendo que todos los presentes nos paralizáramos en el acto, Lili se quedo con los brazos extendidos esperando la pelota que Carlisle le había lanzado, los chicos se quedaron paralizados y hasta Emiliano que estaba en brazos de Esme dejo de chupar su chupete para poner atención. Desvié mis ojos de la cara de pánico de Alice hacia abajo donde estaba comenzando a formarse y pequeño charco…_Oh dios Alice ha roto aguas._Sentí que alguien tiraba de mi blusa…

**-Mami, podque tía Alice hace pipi**?- me pregunto mi hija en un susurro. Escuche un _**Oh por dios**_ a mis espaldas, era Jasper…

**-No hace pipi mi amor, es que tu primita ya quiere salir…-**otro _**Oh por dios**_ de Jasper se escucho ahora mas nervioso

**-Jazz!-** Alice reacciono **–¡Jasper! Si no quieres que tu hija nazca en medio del jardín muévete**- rápidamente todos nos pusimos en marcha, Jasper la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá igual que todos, hasta los niños corrían tras de ellos

**-Súbela a la camioneta**- propuso Emmett

**-En la camioneta están las sillas de los niños y no es fácil sacarlas amor**…- conteste, justo antes de que Alice soltara un grito y apretara el cabello de su esposo, habían comenzado las contracciones.

**-Edward Vamos…-** en fila india nos encaminamos al auto

**-El bolso, tenemos que buscar el bolso de la bebe en casa…**

**-Emm y yo iremos y nos vemos en el hospital**

**-Quédense con Esme y pórtense bien**- Bella beso a sus hijos y se subió al coche mientras Alice trataba de regular su respiración

**-Mami, tía Alice se pondá Bien**?- Lili vino hacia mi con visible preocupación en su carita

**-Si mi amor…y si todo sale bien mañana podrán conocer a Jasmine. Ahora deben quedarse con los abuelos mientras nosotros acompañamos a tía Alice si?-** todos asintieron

-**Nos llaman por cualquier noticia**…-dijo Esme con Emi aun en brazos

**-Claro Esme.** – una vez en la camioneta partimos al departamento de Alice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Narrador**

En el auto de Edward….

Alice estrujaba la pierna de su marido siendo atacada por una nueva contracción, Edward pisaba el acelerador cada que sus gritos le chillaban los oídos y Bella trataba de consolar a su amiga acariciándole la rodilla desde el asiento del copiloto mientras Jasper no lograba seguir el ritmo de las respiraciones de su mujer tomándole la mano **-Fu…fu…fu… ¡ esto duele**!- ella se afirmaba al cabecero del asiento y la mano de su esposo.

**-Ya va a pasar amor… respira, inhala, exhala**- Jasper intentaba hacer la labor mas llevadera –**Cada cuanto van las contracciones?-** hizo una mueca al sentir las uñas de su mujer clavándose en su palma

**-Cada siete minutos-**contesto Bella mirando su reloj de pulsera

**-¡Jasper Respira conmigo**!- lloriqueo la pelinegra haciendo un puchero con las lagrimas a punto de correr. El aludido comenzó a respirar lentamente por la nariz y exhalando por la boca. Edward se rio entre dientes mirando la escena por el espejo retrovisor. Alice siendo dominada por el dolor respiraba desesperadamente

**-Alice nos enseñaron que era mas lento**…- ella ya más calmada después de haber pasado la contracción miro a su amado con ojos entrecerrados

**-¡Respire como respire el dolor es el mismo**!

**-Se cuanto te duele cariño per…**

**-No! No sabes cuanto duele Jasper!-**se giro hacia la ventana abrazándose a si misma visiblemente alterada. Jasper hizo una señal al cielo y miro a Edward por el espejo rogándole con los ojos

**-Edward por favor**… - le pidió

**-Si amor apresúrate… no queremos tener el bebe en el coche…-**Bella dijo mirando el velocímetro

**-Voy lo más rápido que puedo…**

**-Hubieras traído a Emmett el al menos maneja bien mira nada mas como va Edward-**reprocho Alice a su marido aun enfurruñada

**-Que yo que**?- se quejo el cobrizo

**-¡MANEJA Y YA EDWARD! Argggg rayos!-** su cara se contrajo por un nuevo calambre

**-Respira cielo…**

**-Quieres llegar rápido y también te quejas de que manejo mal?-** mascullo Edward con el seño fruncido

**-Fu…fu…fu… Ya paso….****Fuu...Perdón Edward**- se disculpo la pequeña –**Pero... ¡MANEJA RAPIDO!-** y aprovecho su cercanía del asiento para pegarle un zape en la cabeza

**-¡Jasper Controla a tu mujer**!- se quejo el agredido haciendo que este rodara los ojos

**-Como si eso fuera posible…-**susurro- **solo, sigue manejando Edward.**Al llegar al hospital Alice aun no estaba completamente dilatada así que fue ingresada a una habitación mientras esperaban. Edward y Bella se habían quedado en la sala de espera

**-Jaz….Jaz…Jaz…Arrr ¡Quiero que acabe!-** le rogo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa atravesando por un nuevo calambre. Jasper suspiro acariciándole la espalda a su mujer mientras ella mascullaba una que otra palabrota. El teléfono vibro en sus pantalones, lo tomo sin dejar de sobarle la espalda a Alice

**-Emmett? Ya vienen?**

**-No Jasper tenemos un dilema aquí…**

**-Que sucede?**

**-Hay tres bolsos listos en el cuarto del bebe y no sabemos cual llevar**…- el rubio alzo el rostro de su mujer que había comenzado a respirar normalmente y la miro desconcertado

**-Preparaste tres bolsos para la bebe**?- Alice le sonrió a su marido haciéndole ojitos tiernos

**-Recuerdas el día que te mostré los conjuntos para Jasmine y me dijiste que todos estaba hermoso?-** el asintió lentamente **–Pues no me decidí por uno y empaque todos**…- le dijo sin mas ensanchando la sonrisa, el la miro por un momento y solo se limito a sonreírle, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo

**-Escojan ustedes pero solo traigan uno…**

**-Pero Jaz…**

**-Uno Alice…**- ella le tiro una mirada asesina para luego soltarlo y abrazarse a si misma en la camilla

**-Conste que cuando tu hija mire sus primeras fotos de bebe serás el único culpable de que vista como muppet.**

Unas cuatro horas después la pequeña Jasmine dormía como un angelito envuelta en sabanas blancas en los cuneros siendo observada por sus tíos. Era diminuta con el cabello obscuro como su madre y también había heredado su pequeña nariz. Rose suspiro, abrazada a Emmett mientras la contemplaban.

**-Es tan hermosa**…- dijo ella y Emm la abrazo más fuerte

**-Definitivamente el ser humano es perfecto, como se puede crear algo tan hermoso con solo demostrar un acto de amor?-**hablo el moreno recargando el mentón del hombro de Rose

**-Es tan irreal a veces… yo aun lo siento así y eso que los míos casi entran a la adolescencia-**suspiro Bella mirando como Jasmine daba una leve sonrisa

**-No te dan ganas de tener otro**?- Rose sonrió al hacerle la pregunta

**-No, no, no pueden ser muy monos pero ya yo cerré la etapa de pañales hasta los nietos**

**-Y tu amor? No se te antoja otro mini Emm u otra mini Rose?-**Ella lo miro alzando una ceja por la pregunta

**-Que fácil es decirlo, como tú no tienes que parirlo…**

**-Tampoco es para tanto…-**Edward intervino por primera vez ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de su esposa

**-No es para tanto? Claro como a ti no te dolió la espalda y no tuviste que pasar un balón de futbol por un agujero del tamaño de un limón lo dices como si nada…**

**-Cariño no quise decirlo así…-**Ed trato de abrazar nuevamente a su mujer pero esta se aparto

**-No, no me abraces, aprenderás a medir tus palabras Masen cuando no puedas tocarme hasta que tu hijo se case…**

**-Que? Bella No…**

**-Bla…bla…bla…-**y ambos se fueron por el pasillo desapareciendo por las puertas corredizas mientras Rose y Emmett aguantaban las ganas de reírse

**-Ese par no cambia…**

**-Bells hizo bien en castigarlo. El día que los hombres experimenten lo que es dar a luz el mundo será distinto**

**-Si amor yo te creo pero no me castigues…-**el hizo un cómico puchero

**-Tonto…-**se giro enredando los brazos en su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. Encontrando en ellos aquel brillo que le demostraba sin palabras todo el amor y la admiración hacia ella y que con el tiempo había logrado también expresarle todo lo que sentía al mirarlo, agradeciéndole siempre el haberla sacado de su caparazón y enseñado que confiar era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

**-De nada.-** le susurro el adivinando su pensamiento y dándole una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Sin más palabras se dieron un corto beso volviéndose nuevamente abrazados a contemplar la pequeña nueva vida que dormía ante sus ojos quien era la prueba fehaciente de que el amor todo lo hace posible.

* * *

Buenooo hasta aqui llega "El PlAn B" TwT aww, ame escribir este epilogo xq yo misma me derreti de la ternura al hacerlo jeje! QUIERO QUE ME **CUENTEN EN UN LAAAAAARRRGOOOO REVIEW**(tomando en cuenta que sera el ultimo TwT) QUE FUE LO QUE MAS LE GUSTO DEL CAP, CUAL FUE SU ESCENA FAVORITA Y COSAS ASÍ siiii?

**Aqui les dejo los links de las fotos que hice para el EPILOGO y tambien el link de la cancion que Bailaron Emm y ROse como esposos en su boda ;D es de mi grupo favorito LADY ANTEBELLUM (coloquen los puntos donde dice y junten los espacios) =P**

**.**

www(punto)youtube(punto) com /watch?v=2qLXk_51-0c

**TOBY**

www (Punto) facebook (punto) com ?fbid=470658719667818&set=a.431590106908013.99451.100001710816137&type=1&relevant_count=8

**Emiliano Cullen Hale Dormido como angelito**

www(punto)facebook(punto) com ?fbid=470659146334442&set=a.431590106908013.99451.100001710816137&type=1&relevant_count=7

**Las niñas con toby jugando en el jardin**

www(punto) facebook (punto) com ?fbid=470677859665904&set=a.431590106908013.99451.100001710816137&type=1&relevant_count=6

**Lilian!**

www(punto)facebook(Punto) com ?fbid=470677942999229&set=a.431590106908013.99451.100001710816137&type=1&relevant_count=5

**Liz**

www(punto)facebook(punto)com ?fbid=470677999665890&set=a.431590106908013.99451.100001710816137&type=1&relevant_count=4

**Emmett Persiguiendo a sus princesas!**

www(punto)facebook(punto)com ?fbid=470678279665862&set=a.431590106908013.99451.100001710816137&type=1&permPage=1

**Emiliano les manda Besitos**

www(punto)facebook(punto)com ?fbid=470678509665839&set=a.431590106908013.99451.100001710816137&type=1&permPage=1

**La pequeña Jasmine Whitlock Brandon**

www(punto)facebook(punto)com ?fbid=471797249553965&set=a.431590106908013.99451.100001710816137&type=1&permPage=1

**Que mas me queda que agradecerle su tieempo, sus palabras, las risas, las alegrías y las sonrisas por cada review recibido, MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y ME QUEDA LA SATISFACCIÓN DE HABERLES HECHO SONREIR, ENTERNECERSE, REIR O LLORAR CON ESTA LOCURA JEJE!**

**GRACIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAS!**

**alejandra1987,katanet, hildiux ,Nelita Cullen Hale, Emii'Alessandr, Hebe28, Dreamy Cullen, erosalie, valevilandra, malublack, pazhita, Dnisse a los Guest tambien y a los que vengan nuevos tambien ;D**

**SIEMPRE SU AMIGA ALANA!**

**Ale:** xD tu y yo nos parecemos tanto, jajajaja estoy segura que si Emm nos pide matrimonio, asi sea un dia normal en la puerta de la casa vestido con convers, jeans y una playera igual NOS DESMAYAMOS xD. siiii esta adaptado aunque como siempre el libro es diferente a la Peli se llama "Tu te lo has buscado de elizabeth young" lo disfrutaras mucho ;D. GRACIAS MIL POR ESTAR PRESENTE EN CADA UNO DE LOS CHAP ALEEEEEEEEE! te mando lluvia de besos y espero verte pronto en alguna otra locura que se me ocurra. MUAK!

**Neli**: A mi me encantaaa que te encanteeeee! =D me diverti escribiendo esa parte, sobre todo imaginando la cara de panico de Emm al sentirse violado jajaja, espero leer tu opinion sobre el Epilogo donde puedes ver a emm de super papa y super marido ;D! GRACIAS x el tiempo dedicado linda! cuidate mucho, muak!

**Hildi.:** GRACIASSSSSS LINDA! si te encanto el final espero que te encante el epilogo ;) (quiero un review muy largo como recompensa) jejeje... BESOOOOOOTES Y GRRAAACIIIAS MIL!


End file.
